Crisis Core: Punish!
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: What if Genesis never met the fate he had? What if Sephiroth had someone there for him when he discovered his origins? What if Angeal saw that Zack was more than meets the eye? Zack/Seph, Ang/Gen- and much more...A string of punishments draws these four together.
1. Chapter 1: SOLDIER 1st Class: Zack Fair

**I told myself time and time again I wouldn't make a fanfic about this game but things happen. *sig** **h*. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic I dreamt about..don't ask**.

 **A what if story**.

I **don't own Final Fantasy** and you all know it.

* * *

Zack merely sighed as he stared at his white colored room ceiling.

It had been 11 months, nearly a whole year since the incident with Hollander.

It seemed like a dream, those months. Working side by side with Sephiroth, the hero of the world and Shinra SOLDIER first class, saving Genesis and his mentor Angeal from a horrid fate, and saving Shinra from a revenge-bent psycho scientist-too much in a span of a week of Zack's promotion.

Zack smiled to himself.

"First class..." He murmured, "SOLDIER first class, Zack Fair." He grinned and rolled around in his bed.

He made it!

First class after all that time and finally he could be happy!

Zack sighed and stretched out more on his small bed.

"First things first, some remodeling is in order. Oh yeah!" Zack fist pumped but paused at a sudden knock at his door.

"Come in." He said watching the door creak open.

"So how's it feel?" The man in similar 1st class attire asked Zack, "To be a first?"

"Angeal!" Zack exclaimed with deep joy.

"It's been a while Zack." Angeal smiled and walked over the the younger's bedside.

Zack sat up and propped his elbows on his knees. "Angeal what're you doing here?"

"I came to check up on the new first class what else?"

"Eheheh!" Zack slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

After the stint with Hollander, Angeal and Genesis were overseen by Professor Hojo for any 'genetic problems'. Angeal was let out earlier then Genesis which didn't sit well for the honorable man who had grown up with the red clad operative. Since then, Angeal hadn't left Genesis side until he was cleared.

Zack understood this and decided to let his mentor alone to his own personal duties. What bugged him though was Sephiroth's lack of involvement. Sure the man blamed himself for not only making Genesis go overboard in training, but all that was in the past. It's time to make amends and patch things up.

Well, that's how Zack saw it.

Obviously Sephiroth saw it differently.

"So is Genesis okay?" Zack coughed. He felt a little uncomfortable saying Genesis' name for some reason around Angeal. His lip seemed to twitch.

Probably because of everything that happened.

Angeal smiled, "Genesis is fine. He's up and about and doing his job flawlessly as usual."

"Usual?" Zack tilted his head.

"An attempt to show up Sephiroth someday."

Zack nodded his head and laid back down. "Understandable."

Though Zack stirred clear of Genesis' way (as most SOLDIER cadets do) he understood the man. Maybe not his love of literature and LOVELESS or whatever, but his need to be the best was something he could get behind.

"So have you been busy?" Angeal sat on the side of the bed.

"Genesis copies and Wutai remnants seem to be the only thins written on my schedule these days. I hope to get a break sometime." Zack sighed and folded his hands behind his head.

Angeal laughed heartily, "Welcome to the days of a First Class SOLDIER."

"Sheesh!"

Angeal laughed again.

 _Knock knock_

"Open." Angeal called still smiling.

"H-hey! Don't give people permission to come into _my_ room!" Zack exclaimed.

Angeal smirked then noticed the blond that had peeked in through the door.

"And you are?"

"Uh-Uhm-I Uhm-" the blond stammered.

"Cloud!" Zack jumped up from his bed. "Hey there buddy!"

The blond named Cloud blushed and hide his face behind the door.

"You know him?" Angeal asked with a raised brow.

Zack nodded. "Yup! We're back water buddies! He joined SOLDIER a while ago. You probably haven't met him yet, seeing as you've been busy yourself."

Angeal nodded. "I see."

"Well don't you stand there come in here Cloud!" Zack placed his hands on his hips.

"But-"

"It's just Angeal! He doesn't bite! Promise."

Cloud chuckled when Angeal smacked the puppy up side the head.

The blond hesitantly stepped inside but left the door open.

Zack smiled and laughed happily.

"Made it to 2nd class I see!"

Zack scanned the blonds's signature SOLDIER uniform but it had a maroon color to it.

Cloud blushed slightly. "Yeah.."

"It looks good on you! Seriously, you look great!" Zack grinned making the other turn scarlet.

Cloud cleared his throat then look sternly at the other. "Director Lazard would like to he you in his Office."

Zack titled his head, "Lazard? Mono to mono?"

Cloud nodded his head. "Says it's important." He glanced at Angeal then looked down as if ashamed.

"Don't mind me." Angeal smiled and raised a hand to him. "Just visiting."

"You're..." Cloud paused, "Zack's mentor, Angeal, right?"

"Yes."

"Zack talks a lot about you. I've heard so much..."

"Oh have you now?" Angeal smiled with a raised brow. Zack felt a sweat drop roll down his neck. "Can't wait to hear what he's said."

"Cloud!" Zack shouted angrily.

Cloud flinched and furrowed his brow.

"What?!"

Angeal stood up and walked toward the door making Cloud stand at attention.

"I'll be seeing you Zack." Angeal waved to his pupil and nodded at Cloud before leaving.

Zack stretched before doing some energizing squats. "Guess I better get going to."

"Then mousy along." Cloud said in a bored tone.

"Gee thanks _mom_!" Zack made a horrid face than just made Cloud laugh a lot.

 **SOLDIER Director Office**

Directions Lazard glanced briefly from his laptop to the dark haired operative greeting the two guards at his door.

"Ah Zack, I've been expecting you." Lazard scooted his laptop away and turned his attention to Zack that nodded his head.

"Howdy."

Lazard frowned tiredly.

"What?" Zack shrugged, "I'm not gonna change my greeting man. Not after everything that's happened."

"I wish you would be a little more proper like your mentor though..." Lazard sighed shaking his head while folding his arms.

Zack shrugged again and puckered his lips.

Lazard sighed again and turned his chair around to face the wall.

"So Uhm, a hard core mission this time around?" Zack asked trying to sound more business like.

Fail.

"If by 'hardcore' you mean dangerous?" Lazard turned around again, "then no. This actually isn't much of a mission but a proposition and a bit of an order."

"A proposition eh?" Zack placed his hands on his hips and put weight on his right leg. "A raise?"

Lazard chuckled, "Actually" he leaned forward, clasped hands covering his mouth. "Yes."

"For real?!" Zack exclaimed eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, _for real_." Lazard mimicked the other and turned his chair to the side. "It seems our days of calmness is crumbling."

"Oh like it wasn't before?"

"Zack." Lazard turned to the other and again, blond bangs waving in front of his glasses, "some of our operatives have been a little on edge of late. They do their jobs but there have been...some breaking of character."

"Uh huh." Zack had no idea what he was talking about.

Lazard sensed this and decided to elaborate. "In other words, certain SOLDIER members that I expect to preform a certain way have not done that and I need someone to...fine tune them a bit."

"Hey look man" Zack glared slightly, "I don't train people to be dogs you know."

Lazard chuckled again, "of course not, but these actions are harming the esteem of lower ranking operatives. Some are actually going home."

Zack frowned sadly and rubbed the back of his neck, "well when you put it that way..."

Zack knew how that was. Even Angeal had teased him a little while he was still a third class operative.

Lazard leaned back in his chair, "and you're good at talking to others and communicating good actions before bad ones."

"Oh Director, please do go on." Zack smirked and waved his hand at the Director who rolled his eyes.

"So can you do it. Your salary will increase of course, it's not an easy task lecturing or punishing operatives."

Zack smiled but in the inside melted at the thought of punishing some bad operatives.

 _'Maybe a sexy female operative or two...maybe Cloud-wait what?!'_

Zack shook his head

Bad Zack.

"So Uhm, I'm guessing you already have some own in mind?"

"Oh!" Lazard smiled, "so you can use context clues."

"Thanks?" Zack furrowed his brows making the Director laugh.

"Yes well, I do indeed." Lazard went to his lap top and punched in some keys. "These three have stellar recorded as operatives and servers of Shinra and Midgar. Unfortunately, they haven't been very...kind to the new comers. They need to be humbled forthwith or suffer demotion or expulsion."

Zack flinched, "D-damn! That serious?"

"I can't afford a decrease in workers and any rumors of verbal abuse in the media."

Zack nodded his head and lowered his eyes sternly. "Okay. So lay em' on me. Who do I have to teach a lesson?"

Lazard smiled handsomely. "SOLDIER First Class operatives Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, and Sephiroth.

* * *

 **Forgive me for terrible grammar errors. My phone sucks. (use computers...always.)**

 **Uhm, I know this is weird buy this is a what if story really. So if some of the characters are out of place I apologize, but again, these aren't my characters and this isn't real...:3**

 **Comment Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Need a Hand?

**Ok Ok, I admit, I'm lazy but god damn if you wanna give a story with proper information that takes time! . Agh, thank you to those that have stuck with me. This is honestly updating because a person I know likes this story because the idea is new and fresh.**

 **Well, enough talk.**

 **I dont own Final Fantasy: Crisis Core or its characters.**

* * *

 _ **-Elevator going to SOLDIER Floor-**_

If Kunsel could write about everyday lives of SOLDIER operatives, he would start in the earlier mornings. It would be quiet since everyone was mostly off base, and if you go to the Exhibition Room hardly anyone would be there save for Shinra Security. The SOLDIER Floor would be the same way and that's where Kunsel was headed before his mission.

Getting off the elevator and walking down the hallway, he was glad to know everything was the same and that he could sit on the sofas in the front of the room in peace.

Except for one thing.

"Zack?" Kunsel called out.

The black haired operative in the middle of the room didn't pause with his squats and just greeted Kunsel with a frantic 'Hello'.

"What's going on this early in the morning?" Kunsel asked sitting down on the tiny steps circling the sofas.

"Nothing-" Zack panted out, "Just...trying...to...relax."

"Why?"

"Because...the Director...gave...me...an important assignment." Zack huffed with each squat.

Kunsel tilted his head and smiled slightly. He enjoyed watching Zack and his usual routine of squats but this time he honestly looked troubled.

"I...might...die y'know?" Zack grunted.

"Whoa whoa, what?" Kunsel chuckled.

"This assignment...I...whew!" Zack stopped and stood straight up slowly. "I have to _discipline_ some operatives for their behavior. And this might actually be permeant for me if more problems like this pop up."

"Ah." Kunsel nodded his head in understanding. In the inside though, he shook his head. Zack? A disciplinarian?

Now _that's_ rich.

"So who are the _naughty_ ones?" Kunsel cooed.

Zack abruptly went back to his squats, "Sephiroth...Genesis...and Angeal..."

Kunsel flinched, "Whoa whoa, now hold the phone! What?"

"I know...can you...believe it?" Zack panted, "what's Lazard trying to do?...kill me?"

"Now Zack, you know Angeal won't kill you." Kunsel coaxed.

"Maim me though!"

"That's an exaggeration."

"And Genesis?" Zack asked.

"If anything he might laugh at you or pitch a bitch-fit." Kunsel shrugged. Genesis was like a drama Queen...only sexy for unfair reasons.

"You're probably right." Zack agreed feeling slightly better. "And Sephiroth?"

"Now _he_ might kill you."

"Gee thanks!" Zack frowned feeling his initial fear again.

 _'Just imagining those three staring down at him with blazing mako enhanced glares!...'_

"I'm gonna die!" Zack whimpered squatting faster and looking at his feet in despair.

"Ohh! You're not gonna die!" If Kunsel wasn't wearing the helmet, Zack would know he was rolling his eyes.

"Says you Kunsel! You don't have to do this! If I don't do this-I'm demoted!" Zack whined and flopped down on his back.

"Harsh." Kunsel said and stretched his legs out.

Silence greeted the two and Zack sighed sadly.

"Need some help?"

"Huh?" Zack looked at his friend.

"Need some help?" Kunsel repeated with a wistful grin. "No offense Zack, but discipline isn't your forte."

"Non taken Kunsel." Zack agreed. He's a occasional rule breaker to be honest.

"I..." Kunsel folded his arms loosely, "have had experience disciplining people in the past. I think those three first classes would have been on my list of accomplishments."

"For real?!" Zack beamed surprised and impressed.

Kunsel made a show of looking at his purple gloved hands. "I'll help you out Zack. Free of charge of course. You are my buddy after all."

Zack laughed with joy and relief. "Ohhh Kunsel! I love you man!"

Kunsel chuckled and propped his chin up with his hand and elbow on his knee. "First things first though, what did they _do_ exactly?"

Zack tilted his head.

"You have to give a punishment that fits the crime." Kunsel smiled sweetly.

* * *

 _ **SOLDIER Director's Office~**_

if Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth could label this situation right now, it would be labeled bullshit.

"Frankly I am highly disappointed in all of you." Director Lazard folded his arms with a look do disdain on his handsome face.

Genesis rolled his eyes and turned his face away, Sephiroth continued to look at the man with the same indifferent expression, and Angeal, of course, apologized.

Lazard sighed, "Honestly, you three should know what it's like having to prove yourself." Lazard paused and looked at each one of them. "SOLDIER is made up of good people who are willing to work hard. Right now, we have a nice handful with us, you three and Zack."

"Ah yes," Genesis interrupted, "the puppy did make first didn't he?"

"Apparently so." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Shhh!" Angeal hushed.

Lazard just coughed. "With that in mind, new members here are eager and nervous in their first days. I would have thought you three would have been more compassionate."

"Compassion can be had anywhere else but the battlefield Director." Angeal said calmly, "no ones going to have that when you're at gun point."

"Dido." Genesis snorted.

"Agreed." Sephiroth smirked.

Lazard coughed again, "Either way, _this_ place isn't a battlefield and if you want to harden these operatives then do so in a way that won't send them packing."

"They should have a backbone. At least they heard it from Angeal and not me." Genesis sniffed.

Sephiroth rolled his eye playfully earning a glare from Genesis.

"Regardless, punishment is in order. I can't exactly have you three on leave since we are short staffed." Lazard glared heavily at the trio who seemed to realize that they would have more work for themselves now.

"So I've put you in capable hands so that you three may learn some _proper_ compassion."

Angeal fought the urge to glower at the man.

"And who may that be?" Sephiroth asked out of casual curiosity.

Lazard turned his chair around but smiled. "Zack."

Silence

"You have gotta be kidding." Genesis blurted out very much not amused.

"D-Director, I understand that we're short staffed-" Angeal snickered, "but _Zack_?"

Sephiroth didn't voice his own opinion and felt it was obvious according to the look on his face. This was stupid.

Lazard spun around wearing a face that only few knew. " ** _First of all-_** "

Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis grimaced.

"I don't want to heard _**any** _ objections! After what I was told what was said to certain operatives I was almost hell bent on doing the punishment my **_damn_** _self_."

The three swallowed. Hard.

"Also, Zack has a right. Not only as a First Class-you're equal in statues mind you- but a very friendly person that you three **_ought to take a hint_ ** from!"

Angeal furrowed his brow.

Take a hint? From Zack?

Funny.

"But seriously Director-!" Sephiroth chuckled and the Director's glare shut him up.

"Angeal," Lazard turned to the man in the middle, "you are loyal to all things Shinra yes, but you get too caught up in your own ways."

Angeal strained his mouth.

"Sephiroth, you are a hero and valued member of SOLDIER, but you show no type of emotion except a haughty and indifferent attitude."

Sephiroth felt a sweat drop roll down his neck. Like that was his fault. How was he suppose to look?

"And you Genesis..."

Genesis blinked at the Director you face palmed himself.

"You are arrogant and self-centered with narcissistic qualities, you don't listen and you are-quiet frankly-a trouble maker."

Genesis' face matched the color of his coat at that point and Angeal twisted his mouth shut to keep from laughing. Sephiroth did no such thing and chuckled away.

"There was nothing good _at all_ in that analysis!" Genesis growled.

Lazard thought for a moment, "you have good fashion sense and you bring a lot of media here."

"You _sonofa_ -"

"Alright well." Angeal covered his friend's mouth and turned to the director. "When do we go to see him?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Sephiroth nodded and turn to head for the door.

Lazard dismissed the other two and waiedt until they were out the door to sigh.

"Maybe I should give Zack a raise for this..."

* * *

 **I loved this chapter honestly. I love dialogue and Genesis! Its a win win situation really! (I love Angeal and Seph to dont worry)**

 **I hope you all stay tuned to this!**

 **Comment Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Have Confidence

**Chapter three! And I'm still doing grammar corrections. Sorry again!**

 **(Sigh) I must admit that I was inspired by a Manga called _"Nana to Kaoru"_ and read a whole lot of it. So in a way, a lot of this is inspired by that. If some of you know what I'm saying then...yeah.**

 **I dont own Nana to Kaoru or Final Fantasy: Crisis Core**

* * *

Zack paced back and forth in front of his room and sighed.

Of the things he's had to do, this is the most nerve racking.

 _"Don't forget" Kunsel said, "don't let them see you falter in your determination. This is to make them reflect on themselves. The goal is to_ humble _them, so be firm with them Zack. Show them a side of you that even you don't know."_

"Easy for you to say Kunsel..." Zack sighed and stopped to look down the hallway.

His room was on the 35th level of the Shinra Electric Power Company Building, but it still might be hard to find still.

'Maybe I should relocate to the 48th level like the other firsts...' He thought.

But Zack liked his room, but he had to move a lot of the furniture, mainly the bed, to make space for his 'assignment'.

"Oh sweet Chocobo God, help me..." Zack prayed and almost jumped out of his skin hearing the elevator ding.

No one else was on this floor at this time, so he knew who that had to be.

"Here goes..."

* * *

"Now I told you it was on the 35th level! He's obviously on the 35th level!" Genesis hissed and shook his head and fingers at his two companions. "But noooo you all don't _ever_ listen to me!"

"With good reason." Sephiroth murmured.

"What was that?!"

"Calm down you two." Angeal sighed.

This was embarrassing. Sure he said some harsh things, but did he need to be punished by his student of all people?...

"I am calm actually." Sephiroth said indifferently keeping his usual steady pace behind Angeal.

"I will _not_ calm down!" Genesis huffed and glanced down the hallway. "Well, hello there Zack the puppy!"

Sephiroth and Angeal turned their gaze to the young man standing at a door labeled 'Zack Fair'.

Zack seemed to breath and turned to them.

Angeal cocked his head to the side. He was expecting Zack to give a lame old fashioned country greeting but he didn't. Instead he just...stared at him-all of them.

Those sky blue eyes glanced from him, to Sephiroth, to Genesis who seemed to not notice a damn thing!

Not even the large armoire posted by the room door.

"How's the puppy been?" Genesis teased and tried to poke Zack's shoulder.

Zack's face flushed and he stepped back a little.

"So..." He coughed, "the Director told you guys everything."

"Everything down to the part we didn't want to hear." Sephiroth said calmly. He wasn't worried at all about Zack. If anything, this was a little funny.

"Seems he's given you a hellva' job this time." Angeal snickered. He really didn't expect Zack to do something terrible.

Genesis groaned and out right found this stupid, pointless, and annoying.

"Well, I hate to stick around any longer so I'm just gonna leave."

"Genesis!" Angeal called out to his friend that was making his way back to the elevator.

"Bailing out on us?" Sephiroth snickered. "How childish."

Genesis stopped in his tracks and glowered at the silver haired man.

"Say that again Sephiroth."

"Hmm? Sorry what?" Sephiroth blinked in an innocent manner and Genesis just flared.

"How about this? _Both_ of you shut it!"

Angeal blinked before glancing back at his pupil.

 _'Was that...Zack just now?'_

Clearly he wasn't the only one who caught it. Angeal glanced back at the red clad warrior and silver haired man to see the same dumbfounded look.

"Clearly the Director didn't tell you the part about you _losing your jobs_ if you don't do what I say." Zack snorted and point his nose to his room. "Come on."

Sephiroth had no idea what to think and felt for the first time something akin to shock. Genesis wanted to retort but just huffed. Angeal was dumb struck.

 _'Did Zack seriously just talk to me like that?'_

* * *

 _'Alright!'_ Zack turned the knob to his room to let the three in.

 _'Can I really do that?' Zack asked his friend while sitting on the sofa._

 _'Whether you can or can't is a matter of priority. Whether you do or don't is a matter of will. We're talking will here Zack. You're up against the strongest and yet most willful operatives in SOLDIER. You can't falter, not even a little._

 _Zack nodded his head and gave his friend his full attention._

 _'Good. That's a nice look Zack. Have that look and don't lose it. This is a battle of wills.'_

 _'Right!'_

 _Kunsel then took out a paper bag and a notebook with a pen._

 _'First, we're going to create the scenario and possible outcomes. I'm gonna tell you what to say and it's up to you whether or not you say it or not. Again Zack, I won't be there, but you're a good judge of what and what not to say at times.'_

 _Zack gave his friend the thumbs up.' You know it.'_

 _'Alright.' Kunsel walked to his friend and gave him the small green pocket notebook. 'First step...'_

Zack closed the door when everyone walked in side his room. Genesis sat on his bed that was pushed up against the left side of the wall, Sephiroth took in his surroundings with Angeal who noticed the obvious arrangements.

The armoire that was initially pressed against the right side of the wall was now gone of course and a small brown dresser sat there now. The far back wall was just lined with stacks of comics, clothes, and various other items that Angeal knew all too well belonged to Zack. Including the operatives favorite sword that was leaning in a dark corner.

Angeal noticed the green carpet was gone to...

"Nice spread!" Genesis crossed his legs and hummed a tune.

Zack walked to his dresser and took out a large paper bag.

In it was what his friend gave him and he knew he had to use them, the thing was to clear the first step.

 _'Make them concede. Give them little to no options.'_

 _'Will that work?' Zack asked surprised_

 _'Hm, you'd be surprised what people do when backed into a corner.'_

"So what's our punishment?" Genesis asked getting impatient.

"Oh?" Zack murmured. "You want to know?"

Genesis blinked then look long-sided toward the door. "Well uh, yeah."

"You'll see." Zack said calmly but with a hint of shrewdness that made Angeal look at him again.

"For now, help each other into these." Zack dropped the bag beside Genesis and started to walk to the door.

"He-hey! Zack!" Angeal called but was cut off by a slammed door.

"...What is up with him today?"

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked but knew what the other man meant. He didn't know much about Zack, but he could be easily described as cheerful, laid back, and peppy by other operatives.

But the way Zack had talked to him and Genesis before surprised him...that tone...it even startled him...- little.

"Who cares! Let's get this over wi-" Genesis jumped at a horribly loud thumbing and scraping noise outside the room.

"The hell?"

Sephiroth furrowed his brow and turned to the door.

Angeal cocked his head in confusion.

Then the noise stopped.

It took a few silent moments for the trio to realize what had just happened.

* * *

 **Please comment! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Sink or Swim

**Thank you for sticking with me and my possibly bad grammar errors. I hope the story is fun for you guys**...

* * *

Zack sighed and pressed his back against the armoire and flopped down.

"Whew-" he wiped his brow and smiled proudly to himself.

'Alright. Now just wait Zack...'

* **jiggle jiggle***

'Ah!...'

* **BANG BANG***

"Mhh!" Zack didn't know why, but the simple fact he had blocked the doorway with a piece of furniture _and_

Was getting away with it made him... giddy.

"ZACK!" Angeal yelled along with more banging on the door.

"Zack!" Sephiroth's own voice could be heard as well.

Zack almost sighed. He had no idea Sephiroth's voice could sound troubled _and_ sexy all at once-

" **OPEN THIS MOTHER FUCKING DOOR**!" Genesis screamed and just attacked on the door.

Zack shook his head.

'Genesis is a scary SOB...'

Angeal called out to his pupil again and this time Zack answered.

"I'm not letting you guys out until I know you've put on what I've said to put on!"

"This is stupid!" Sephiroth growled and Zack shivered slightly.

"Open this _fucking_ door!" Genesis shouted and assaulted the door again.

'Ok Zack...!'

 **"GENESIS, IF YOU BREAK MY FUCKING DOOR I'M CUTTING THIS WHOLE THING OFF**!"

Silence.

'Yes!'

"First of all, I believe I told you guys that you're on thin ice with the director. He directly stated that if he gets a bad report form me that it's over for you three-you too Sephiroth!"

'Keep it up Zack.'

"You guys might be first but I'm first too. You all are broke like me. You can't fool me! You need your jobs! These are my orders and I intend to fulfill them. But if you don't care then fine by me! No skin off my nose!"

Silence.

Zack began to fidget until he heard some rustling.

He sighed with relief and took out the notebook he managed to sneak out of the bag and began reviewing the next steps.

Abruptly his phone buzzed from his pants pocket.

"Eh?" He opened it and saw the name 'Angeal' appear.

Confused, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Z-Zack? Wha..what is this?"

Zack couldn't help but smirk at how troubled Angeal sounded. It was kinda cute...

"They're belts Angeal. You don't know?"

"Of course I know! Just..." Some rustling could be heard in the background. "Just how uh-"

Zack blinked when the phone gave a buzzing sound then went silent.

"HOW DO WE PUT THESE ON?! What do you think this is?!" Genesis exclaimed.

'Why is he so loud?' Zack tapped his ear and sighed.

"Use your left hand and grab your left shoulder." Zack paused to see of they were following. "Then tie the belts around the wrist and upper arm. That's how you do it."

"Uh..."

Zack couldn't tell who made that sound but it have him confirmation that they were getting uncomfortable. Good, he could take advantage of that.

"If you don't like it you can quit~!" He said sweetly.

"I-idiot! We're doing it so shut up!" Genesis bellowed and hung up.

Zack sighed again. His heart hammered in his chest. Kunsel was a genius that's for damn sure. Those lines were perfect.

'Ok Zack. You're doing good, keep it up. You can do this...' He thought looking at his notes and recalling what his friend said.

 _'At that point they have a firm understanding that they don't have a choice, but they will continue to delude themselves that they still can refuse anything absurd you say.'_

 _'I see.' Zack had thumbed his chin._

 _'There are three of them and they are close. Don't succumb to group conformity.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Don't let them make you feel stupid.'_

 _'Oh.'_

 _Kunsel had shook his head. 'Do exactly as we planned. If you stick to the routine Zack... You're the authority, not them. If they know that-_ feel _that_ you _know that- they'll give way. I promise you that.'_

 _Zack nodded, 'then what then? After that?'_

 _Kunsel had smiled again. 'Pressure them.'_

* * *

Angeal grimaced.

In the paper bag were three sets of belts, each set a different color.

And from the differences, Angeal knew...Zack out thought into this.

That scared him.

 _'These belts_...' He thought letting Sephiroth do the same thing he did to Genesis. ' _Just what is he planning?...'_

Angeal flinched when a sharp pain cut into his wrist. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Sephiroth said quickly and lessened the tightness of the grey belts. "There."

Sephiroth stepped back and stared at his friends.

Genesis hadn't moved let alone said anything after getting off the phone with Zack. The red belt strapped to his wrists and forearms...

He just sat on the bed looking at his lap.

Same for Angeal...

He just sat on the floor and seemed to be contemplating something.

Sephiroth hugged himself quickly and felt a shiver run through him.

Zack was tying their hands...they wouldn't be able to move them...

"Z-Zack!" Angeal called snapping Sephiroth out of his thoughts. "We're done but..."

A few loud scraps quieted Angeal before he continued. "Sephiroth can't get his on with me and Genesis like this..."

Zack stepped inside and slid the door shut before taking in the sight before him.

"Don't worry I'll help him." Zack smiled slightly and lowered his eyes on Genesis who had just looked up at that moment.

"I'm glad you chose red Genesis. Red looks good on you." He breathed.

Genesis flushed and turned away. "SH-shut up!" He couldn't look at him though. Not with those bright blue eyes checking him out like that.

Angeal shuddered. He didn't know how to feel about what Zack said or how he was looking at Genesis. Those eyes...had a unsettling glint to them.

Angeal couldn't help feeling helpless with the belts on to.

Zack smiled happily and turn to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth flinched but you'd have to be fast enough to catch it though. He sighed and came to Zack. He handed the black belts to the younger and a feeling of powerlessness came over him when he did it.

 _'What is this...'_ Sephiroth blinked at Zack but didn't look at him.

"Black huh?"

"It was the only color left." Sephiroth shrugged slightly. "Besides I don't fancy myself a cherry."

"Oh hahahahaha suck my dick Sephiroth..." Genesis sneered and turned more to the wall the bed was pressed against.

"I'm glad." Zack smiled with closed eyes. "Red does nothing for you, and grey is too dull a color for your hair. Black is the only color that complements your white skin..." Blue eyes met lush green ones and Sephiroth couldn't keep his composure.

Sephiroth turned his face away his bangs hiding his cheeks and eyes. He didn't know what to say. sure he had heard what fan girls in Midgar say about his looks, but Zack...Zack took it to a whole new level. It was... Zack's voice was seductive.

Angeal was surprised than even Sephiroth felt embarrassed.

Now he didn't feel safe _at all._

 _'Safe?'_

Angeal looked at his knees and thought about the word 'safe' that popped into his head.

 _'Safe...from Zack?'_

"Ngh!..."

Angeal snapped his gaze to the two men in front of him.

Sephiroth didn't mean to grunt, he was just surprised at how forceful Zack had pressed his hand to his shoulder. The younger had strapped his wrist quickly and made the belt tight.

Very tight.

Sephiroth's expression didn't break but in the inside he was shaken.

He couldn't make out what he was feeling though, he just knew that Zack had shook him.

Somehow...

* * *

"Done!" Zack exclaimed with real joy

The young operative looked at the trio and something akin to excitement ran through him.

Angeal's confused expression, coupled with Genesis' embarrassment, and Sephiroth's uncertain gaze...

'Ah...' Zack thought and almost forgot what to do.

"Well?!..." Genesis chocked out.

Zack turned his back to them and grinned.

"Zack..." Angeal called and flinched when Zack looked over his shoulder.

"We're not done yet...Genesis and Sephiroth are still not seated on the floor."

Sephiroth and Genesis shared a look them turned to the yongerr man that smiled at them.

No words were said because in the man's sky blue eyes was everything he wanted from them.

 _"On your knees."_

Genesis looked away abruptly and chewed on his bottom lip. Hesitantly though, he sat on the floor...on his knees.

Sephiroth was the last to do so and it seemed like he'd never do it.

For the longest he stared at Zack.

Mako green eyes against blue ones.

Angeal could feel the tension, even Genesis shivered.

The two thought Sephiroth may not give way. Sephiorth was the strongest in will. He wouldn't yield to such a command.

But the man lowered his head.

And joined them.

Zack's grin widedend and he clapped his hands together.

"Now then...what you three will be doing for the next hours of your stay. And it's sink or swim from here on out."

* * *

 **Ahhhhh! I loved this sooo mcuh! Sorry, I'm horrible.**

 **Comment Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Helpless

**It's a bit confusing I suppose going from person to person in third person so I'm going to try and center the perspective on one person. Bare with me because I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.**

 _'Hurts...'_

Angeal thought watching the clock that sat idly on Zack's night stand near the bed.

How long had it been since Zack had strapped their hands to their forearms?

Seemed like forever.

 _Felt_ like forever.

And Angeal wished he, Genesis, and Sephiroth hadn't protested to what Zack had planned for them.

 _"Now then...what you three will be doing for the next hours of your stay. And it's sink or swim from here on out." Zack had said looking at them with amusement in his eyes._

 _Of course it was sink or swim. The boy didn't give them much choice in the matter and his earlier argument about their current statues with the Director hadn't helped at all._

 _So now they were just sitting on the floor, on their knees nonetheless, waiting for Zack to talk._

 _"What I think will help you guys out is a course to humble yourselves." He said sitting on his bed._

 _Angeal could have chuckled._

 _Humble he says..._

 _Clearly the Director needed to see for himself what type of people are working for SOLDIER these days. Angeal respects Shinra enough not to allow just anyone on any old type of mission or allow for screw ups. So what on earth were they being punish for?_

 _'_ Why am _I_ being punished?'

 _He thought._

 _"So, I decided. You should have a taste of your own medicine."_

 _Zack paused for a moment. "Rule number one: no talking back. Actually, don't talk at all. If you do, I'll contact the Director immediately."_

 _Of course Genesis was the first to speak, "What type of shit is that? Who do you think you are?!-"_

 _True to his word though, Zack had pulled out his cell phone with not so much as a blink and dialed the number that would be their end._

 _"Wait!" Angeal had shouted in a panic._

 _And Zack had stopped...only to glower at them._

 _He was serious. Dead serious._

 _Angeal shivered._

 _"Of course...I understand the need to voice problems and issues. And of course, your punishment will require you to respond to my_ orders _-"_

 _The way he had said orders made Angeal wince._

 _"So-" Zack grinned a toothy grin, "instead of saying words, why don't you try_ barking. _Yes, a nice '_ woof' _would do."_

 _Angeal knew Zack was attempting to not laugh at Sephiroth's flabbergasted It was priceless._

 _Angeal would have laughed if he and Genesis hadn't shared the same expression._

 _"Oh you guys, it's simple! You know what dogs do so just do it, ok? The sooner the better right? Think of it as a game. Whoever does the best gets praised and is off the hook!"_

 _"You have got to be kidding me-" Sephiroth said in disbelief and again, true to his word, Zack pulled out his phone._

 _Gaia have mercy!_

 _"ZACK!" The three of them shouted in unison._

 _"I'm not going to continue going this!" Zack bellowed, "you three-all of you-knew what might have happened. You're adults so take responsibility and accept your punishment. Clearly there is a problem if you can't bark-see?" Zack spit out a few 'woof's and 'bark's then glowered at them again._

 _"Humble! Be humble! Just a few hours and it's over! No one has to know but you three make it sooo damn difficult! Fine! For being a disobedient puppies, you three will sit like that for an hour until I'm convinced you'll listen..."_

Angeal was left speechless.

Some spot of hope made him believe he didn't mean to leave them like this...on this hard wood floor...for an hour that was made two because Angeal thought he could talk Zack out of this.

The result was clear.

Heat welt up in his knees and it felt like his legs were trembling. Angeal swallowed his small grunts and complains if not it make this end sooner. Serval times he thought Genesis would burst with rage but every time he looked up Zack's watchful gaze shot him back down.

Since when was Zack so...so...ruthless?

Sephiroth exhaled but even the air he let out seemed to tremble. The man had kept his head down since the start of the second hour. Angeal was getting nervous.

The clock ticked on and on and on and on...

 _' It hurts...gods...make this end...enough already...!'_ Angeal screwed his eyes shut. It felt like his hands were falling asleep.

That's when Zack got up and knelt down I front of them. The younger took Angeal's wrist and unbuckled it. Stretching it out, he moved it in small circles.

It began to feel tingly.

Angeal's lips started to form a small smile when abruptly Zack put the arm back into place and tightened the belts so much Angeal couldn't help but hiss in surprise and pain.

"Ngh...hh!..." Angeal stifled his cries and watched and felt the same done to his right arm.

Zack didn't even flinch.

When he was done, the younger did the same to the red clad operative who couldn't very much keep his cries down.

"Hih!...nigh...mh!" Genesis leaned forward like his back hurt when Zack was done.

The man turned his cool gaze to Sephirth who seemed to lean back a bit.

And Angeal realized, for the first time in his life, the ever calm and collected Sephiroth had no idea what to do.

Without a pause of hesitation, Zack repeated the act again and left Sephiroth to wince and bite his lip.

Angeal never knew Zack had that much strength.

The younger sat down and looked at them again.

"Okay. Let's begin."

' _Thank gods_..!' Angeal wanted to whimper but he let it be.

"First things first. Roll call!" Zack clasped his hands together like he was a mother watching her children.

"I just wanna know if you guys get it so just woof or bark if you get called on ok?" Zack held up a finger to the three of them. "If you do it well, you get to sit on the bed." He patted the side next to him.

Suddenly, Angeal seemed to feel hopeful again.

He never loved a bed so much before in his life. The mattress seemed to practically glower.

Zack's gaze traveled form him to Sephiroth to his left, to Genesis at the opposite end.

Zack tilted his head and seemed to be deep in thought about who to choose.

Angeal was anxious to be chosen. His knees were killing him! Yet deep down...he couldn't imagine himself actually barking. Can he even-

"Genesis!" Zack called and all eyes were on Angeal's childhood friend.

Genesis' deep sea colored eyes gazed up at Zack's sky blue ones...and looked down at the floor. He straightened up but his mouth just wiggled nervously as if he was forming the words, but couldn't find them, and when he found them, he couldn't find the sound.

Zack sighed. "Okay...it's alright. Everyone gets nervous."

 _'Who's everyone?!'_ Angeal thought angrily and the same anxiety gripped him in a vice.

Was he next?-

"Sephiroth!" Zack called looking at the ceiling.

"Eh-" Sephiroth gasped but looked down quickly.

"Come on Sephy! Come on boy!" Zack tapped his lap with a happy expression.

 _'Sephy?'_ Angeal thought in disbelief.

Genesis found it funny at least.

Sephiroth glared at the boy and...blushed. Clearly the man hadn't noticed his blush until Zack pointed it out.

"Don't be shy." He cooed.

The silver haired man turned away and leaned forward until his bangs touched the floor.

' _It's too embarrassing!'_ Angeal thought feeling the shame himself.

Having been rendered helpless, can't stand, can't use your hands, can't speak but only make animal noises. Having been left to the mercy of one you felt as sweet and gentle. One who knows your weaknesses...your strengths...and looks up to you as _their_ _superior_. You're left to that person by your own free will but with no choice.

Helpless.

'Absolutely _helpless_.' Angeal shivered and knew his pupil was looking at him now.

"Now then...the only one left is Angeal." Zack smiled sweetly and waited for Angeal's response.

Angeal looked up to his pupil and his mouth trembled unconsciously.

 _'I...'_


	6. Chapter 6: You Can Do It

**Sorry for the short chapter and thank you to those who told me about the coding -.-**

 **So irritating...**

 **Anyway, enjoy ^.^**

* * *

' _I...'_ Angeal felt all the blood rush to his face.

"Come on Angeal! I know you can do it!" Zack cheered.

' _Easy for you to say!...'_ He thought and cleared his mind.  
' _Okay Angeal, it's alright. It's just a bark. A simple ba-'_

A shiver raged through him.

He was going to bark. In front of-no... _for_ his pupil, who he's known since the beginning of the young's career.  
Now he was going to follow _his_ orders.  
Angeal always knew that that day would never come.

No.  
He _thought_ the day would never come.  
And even though this was small...something in him hurt.  
It was...painful.

He didn't give Zack credit. He underestimated him.

Angeal never knew he didn't follow his own advice. All he'd been doing was preaching...

Suddenly Angeal lost all train of thought and found it hard to breath. He even forgot that Sephiroth and Genesis were there with him.

"Angeal." Zack called in a soft voice.  
Angeal looked up at him, from his angle and position it was hard to do so. And it made it even harder to do what Angeal knew had to be done.  
He _had to_ bark.  
Had to but...

Angeal dropped his head and curled his lips together.  
' _I can't...!'_

********  
Zack swallowed.  
' _Did I pressure them too much?'_ He thought.  
He never saw Angeal so conflicted.  
Zack almost felt guilty. He felt like he was stripping Angeal of something. Same thing for Genesis.  
Sure the guy irked him, but the red clad operative seemed like a little kid now. And Sephiroth...

Zack looked at the silver haired hero. The man was looking at the floor; his eyes slightly glowing behind the silkened bangs.

Zack grimaced and looked toward the ceiling.  
Did he do too much? Maybe he over did the teasing...

~~  
 _"What if they lose resolve?" Zack remembered asking his friend Kunsel._

 _"Then do what the director said you do best."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Your words are your charm. True encouragement comes from the heart. You make people feel at home when you speak to them Zack. In a way, you can make them do what's good for them or be reckless."_

 _"Uhm...thanks?" Zack furrowed his brow at that point._

 _'_ Encouragement huh?...' Zack rubbed his chin and looked back at Genesis.

"...Let's try this again guys." Zack said sternly and looked at Genesis who looked away again. "Genesis."

"..." The red clad operative said nothing and seemed to look farther away.

"Genesis." Zack called.

"..."

Zack inhaled and exhaled. "...Come on Genesis, you can do it. I know you can."

The other slightly turned his face to the front again.

"All you gotta do is bark." Zack said softly. So soft it was almost a loving whisper. "It's okay Genesis. I know you can do it. You can."

"..." Genesis then finally made eye contact with Zack again and something else was in those ocean blue orbs.  
Confusion?  
Hesitation?  
Nervousness?  
Anxiety?

Zack said nothing for a few moments then thought about trying Sephiroth again.

"W-"

Zack turned to Genesis slightly. "Huh-"

"W- _WOOF_!"

Silence.

'He...' Zack stared at the man wide eyed. 'He did it!...'

******  
Genesis bowed his head again and closed his eyes.  
'How mortifying!...' He thought. He didn't even want to know what look Angeal was giving him. Let alone Sephiroth!  
'Oh Goddess why?! Why did I _woof_? Why did I?..." Genesis wanted to curl up into a ball and die. This was the lowest he could go!  
'I...I-'

"Good boy."

Genesis flinched and slowly raised his face.  
That's when sudden warmth touched his head. Zack was petting him.

"Good boy Genesis!" Zack exclaimed with sparkling eyes. "Good job! I knew you could do it!"

Something welled up inside the man.  
Something he could hardly identify.  
Was this happiness? Happiness at being praised?

How long had it been since he felt this way?

And this hand...the one petting him. It was so warm. It felt so good and so...right.  
Zack was also happy. Happy for him.  
Him.  
Genesis smiled suddenly and barked this time. " _Bark_!"  
'Hey...' He thought getting another ruffle to his brown hair. 'This is...kinda fun.'

* * *

 ***Comment Please***


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

Sephiroth was stunned, not as much as Angeal, but he was indeed stunned.

Genesis was, no doubt, the most stuck up person he had ever met. Sure he himself was a little stuck up, but at least he gave some interesting things some thought. Genesis; however, was always too proud to rethink anything and would instantly follow his first thought to the letter.

Sephiroth believed that this would be one of those occasions too.

But-

"Good boy, Genesis!" Zack cooed over the red clad warrior. He patted his hair and paused to look at the man's face.

Genesis simply smiled and responded with a _bark_ in agreement.

"Hehe!" Zack laughed and ruffled Genesis' hair into a slight mess.

Sephiroth stared at this scene and didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what possessed Genesis to bark. He, Angeal, and himself were close-tres amigos-woud be the term. If one agreed to one thing, the other two would follow suit in their own way. (Sometimes Angeal would be the odd man out.)

Besides, this wasn't some competition to be won, so why on Gaia did Genesis even do that.

"OK!" Zack exclaimed and stood straight up, "As promised, the one to follow directions gets to sit on the bed." He flicked his sky blue eyes at the now happy Genesis. "That would be you Genesis."

"Woof!"

 _'Do you really have to respond like that?..."_ Sephiroth thought feeling embarrassed by Genesis's honest response.

Angeal was still dumbfounded.

Genesis walked, on his knees, toward the edge of Zack's bed and placed his elbows on it. The rule was still in place to act like a dog.

Zack knelt over and grasped Genesis' by the waist, hoisting him up like it was nothing. Genesis made a face of relief and flopped on his side.

Zack placed his fists on his hips dramatically and triumphantly. Then he looked at Angeal and Sephiroth.

The two flinched, but not in nervous fear, more like stubbornness.

Angeal made a side glance to Sephiroth with a smirk. His eyes said it all.

 _"We're not gong to do this right."_ It sounded little a fact if it were said out loud.

Sephiroth didn't consider Angeal a proud man, but this crossing the line for him. Sephiroth gave a agreed glance then Zack said:

"Now that just leaves you two." Zack glanced between Sephiroth and Angeal. "So who's going to bark?"

Silence fell. No one said anything, so Zack sat on the bed. The two older men were surprised that the younger had so much patience.

* * *

Genesis looked between his childhood friend and rival. He thought that they'd probably join along or tease him, but they kept absolutely quiet.

Fine.

More fun for him.

* * *

Sephiroth's knees were killing him and he wanted so much to curse someone out.

He thought many times to probably just bark to ge tit over with, but it was never that serious right?

Suddenly, he notice Genesis making a strange whimpering noise at Zack. The youth turned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

Then Sephiroth noticed a familiar glint in the red clad operative's eyes. It was that haughty, challenging glint that's gotten him in so much trouble in the past.

And has gotten Sephiroth worked up.

Genesis scooted next to Zack and yipped a little before leaning against his shoulder. Zack wore a mask of red and his mouth looked like it wanted to make the sound 'uhh'.

Sephiroth didn't so much mind Zack's reaction, what he did mind; however, was Genesis' audacity and dare!

 _"Oh...?!"_

* * *

Genesis had clearly lost his mind. Angeal thought this repeatedly and was grateful that Sephiroth thought similarly. So Genesis wanted to be the center of attention. Like he hasn't done that before.

But it was surprising how easy he made it look...

Regardless of which, Angeal resolved not to bark and hoped Zack would find it punishment enough having them sit on their knees for two and a half hours.

Zack sighed slowly and Genesis smile broadened.

Angeal grimaced unconsciously.

"So uhm..." Zack coughed, "How about that bark?"

Angeal smirked again. He knew Zack would waver soon. Getting Genesis to bark wasn't a triumphant thing if he was making this a game. Angeal glanced at Sephiroth and abruptly frowned.

The man was frustrated at something...and it wasn't the sitting.

* * *

 _'I...'_ Sephiroth inhaled deeply and shivered a little. He knew Angeal was looking at him along with Zack. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. Genesis' gaze was taunting him!

 _'I'm sorry, Angeal. This is petty but...'_

Sephiroth bowed his head and licked his dry lips then looked straight at Zack.

"WOOF!"

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 7! I'm so proud. I feel like someone is enjoying this out there so I'll try my hardest to make more interesting chapters like this! Comment please. I love your thoughts. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: I Can't

**Chapter 8, and we are almost there. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad i'm not the only...imaginative person here.**

 **I don't' own Crisis Core or the characters.**

* * *

Zack was in a state of ecstasy.

Sephiroth. The hero of Midgar. Ultimate SOLDIER 1st Class. Just barked. By Zack's orders without complaint.

Zack could take his eyes away from the sight and had forgotten Genesis and Angeal at once. This was the greatest accomplishment in his life...

* * *

Angeal was betrayed. That was how he felt. The one he thought would be one his side to offset the awkwardness conviction he had. But now he was ostracized and dumbfounded.

 _'Why on Gaia would he do this?!'_

* * *

"Good boy Sephiroth!" Zack exclaimed and moved to run his fingers through the silver haired operative's hair.

Sephiroth blinked blankly at first then felt a warmth wash over him. Zack patted him quickly at first but then took the time to run his hand through his long, silken hair. A shiver ran through Sephiroth.

It was safe to say that he'd never been petted let alone treated so sweetly. He was used to words of praise and approval. But for something like this?...It was a little strange (a little embarrassing ). Yet Zack praised and petted him like he was any other individual.

Maybe that's why he was so charming.

* * *

"Woof!" Sephiroth smiled bowed in a manner similar to a dog's.

"Haha! OK OK!" Zack chuckled and walked behind Sephiroth to pick him up. However, the silver haired operative scooted away from Zack and took it upon himself to go to the bed. Zack watched in amazement as Sephiroth leaped on the mattress with Genesis. The red clad warrior yelped in shock and tipped over when Sephiroth almost pushed him out of the way. The silver haired man sat on his knees on the bed with a proud smile on his face.

"Bark."

Genesis snarled and sat on his knees on Sephiroth's left. "Bark!"

Zack's heart tingled. Something about this was amusing and enjoyable in a...perverted sense. But he stuck to the script.

"Well...looks like you two are alright." Zack exhaled, "Now that just leaves..." he turned to his tutor who was near to face planting on the floor. Zack scratched the back of his neck and thought about that Kunsel said about something like this.

* * *

 _"And what if I get all but one to participate?" Zack asked almost done writing his notes._

 _Kunsel cocked his had to the side with a amused grin. "You're really attentive Zack."_

 _"I'm just trying not to die..."_

 _"Well," Kunsel coughed, "good question though. Just continue. Conformity is a strong thing."_

 _Zack_ clapped his hands together and ran over to the dresser with the the paper bag on it. He glanced inside and noticed an important was missing.

"uhm..." He turned to the trio who looked curiously at him. "I'll be back." he ran to the door and was almost out when he spun around. "And don't talk. There are cameras in here." he lied and smiled, "Be good boys now." and he closed the door.

* * *

Sephiroth and Genesis glanced at each other seeing the light blush on their cheeks. They had _enjoyed_ this. Enjoyed it enough to compete against each other in it.

'Oh _well...it's not that bad.'_ Genesis thought and smirked with Sephiroth who probably thought the same. They felt a little stupid. Making such a big deal out of a small thing.

 _'Hmph...we're dogs.'_ Sephiorth thought and unconsciously licked his lips but paused half way looking at Angeal.

There were many things Angeal did. But he never really glared. Not like this. And it all came back to Sephiroth. He betrayed the man, but he didn't know what was so horrible about this. Him and Genesis did it so why...?

"..." Angeal looked away from the two in disdain.

 _"Angeal...!"_ Genesis thought and wanted so desperately to say it but...

Abruptly, Angeal fell on his side and flopped about like a fish. His face was twisted in frustration.

Genesis and Sephiroth watched in amazement and worry.

* * *

 **30 Minutes later**

* * *

"Hey! I'm back!" Zack exclaimed and closed the door quickly. He was glad that his friend Luxiere had so many balls for his dog.

"Okay guys! This is the second to last part of this punishment!..."

* * *

 _'Second to last?!_ ' Angeal thought in dismay and wanted to roll around again. He watched the younger carefully then flinched when he saw three different colored balls in his hand.

 _'No...!'_

"Time to play fetch!" Zack shouted and looked at the three of them. Angeal watched as he backed up against the door and said nothing. He grabbed a black ball and tossed it in the air before catching it again.

"Ok...Sephiroth!" he called.

Sephiorth, if he had ears, would have perked up like the rest of him.

Angeal watched in disbelief. 'There's no way...he's not really going to-'

"Goooo FETCH!" Zack through the ball over Angeal and everyone watched it fly.

"Woof!'

Angeal almost yelped when Sephiroth almost ran him over to get to the ball.

The man was stunned beyond words. To see Sephiroth of all people act like a dog and chase a ball...

"Good boy Sephy!" Zack exclaimed looking like he was having to much fun.

Angeal couldn't even give Zack a horrified look because Sephiroth had finally managed to get the ball in his mouth and was sitting on his knees triumphantly. He turned to Zack and went to him placing the ball at his feet.

"Bark!" Sephiroth smiled then bowed his head for petting. Zack obliged and patted him gently.

"Good boy."

Angeal stared at Sephiroth's face and it appeared the silver haired man was finding some sort of satisfaction from it.

"Haha! Ok Sephy. It's Genesis' turn now!"

Genesis barked in response.

Zack grabbed a red ball this time and threw it across the room. Genesis wasted no time running after it and making a good show of gnawing and chewing on the ball. Angeal's mouth hung open in shock.

"Come on Genesis! Gimme the ball!" Zack grinned and waved for Genesis to come to him. He bent down to pat Genesis on the head when the man dropped the ball at his feet.

Genesis snorted at Sephiroth who growled at him.

Solitude is what Angeal felt. Perhaps it was much easier then he was making it out to be. Angeal deliberated to go ahead and...get the ball when it was his turn.

"Ok Angeal!..." Zack called out to him as if on cue, "Goooo FETCH!" the ball flew.

Angeal watched it land a few feet away from him without moving an inch. After what seemed like a long time, he inched his way to the grey toy.

Gravity.

It felt like gravity was weighing upon Angeal's honorable heart. It hammered slowly in his chest, a sour lump formed in his throat, and his wrists throbbed in their confinements. Every inch closer toward the ball was like an entirety in itself until at last he was upon it.

 _'Okay Angeal...It's just a ball...just...'_ he looked down a it tiredly. _'just pick up the ball with your...your...'_ he bent his head down, his mouth trembling. ' _...your...mouth...'_ he opened his mouth and in that moment he thought about his mother and what she would say...what would his father say...?

Angeal closed his mouth feeling the sting of his eyes and the pain of his wrist. But what was truly painful was his pride...and honor.

 _'I can't..!'_ he lowered his head down and felt the water framing his eyes. _'I can't do it!...'_

* * *

 **I don't know why...but writing that last bit was the most fun I had writing a fanfic in ages...:3**

 **Comment please. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: WOOF

**It is the climax of this punishment. Will Angeal survive?! O.O JK it's not that type of story...**

 **I don't own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 _'Oh...!'_ Zack thought and bit on his index finger.

It was official. He pushed Angeal to hard.

' _Now what do I do?...'_

Zack deliberated while watching his mentor in silence. He had to end this. This was too much for someone like Angeal.

' _I'll just make something up to tell the Director.'_ with that in mind, Zack took a step toward Angeal when something caught his pants leg.

He looked down to Genesis pulling gently on his pants with his lips.

"Huh?!-" Zack flinched when he felt something nudge his left leg. Sephiroth stopped pushing on Zack's leg when he looked at him. His bright green eyes narrowed in determination.

"Bark!"

Zack looked back at Genesis when he barked and watched as him and Sephiorth went to their friend.

"...?"

* * *

Angeal felt humiliated and broken. Anyone could see that this was just a simple task, but to him it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Maybe...he really did have a problem with his humility. Maybe he was the reason Genesis and Sephiroth were in this situation to. If it was his fault...he really couldn't do this...what did that say about himself? Was he really that proud?

The sudden realization was too much to bare. Angeal couldn't even think straight let alone stop from tearing up.

The sound of shuffling was what took him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Genesis' handsome, smiling face looking down at him. He instinctively turned and saw Sephiorth's beautiful, subtle but smiling face looking at him to.

 _'Wh...Why are they here?...'_ Angeal thought not wanting to think they were there to laugh at him.

Genesis bent his head down and let his nose touch the ball. He looked at his friend out the corner of his eye and pushed the ball to Sephiroth who did the same but past it to Angeal.

Angeal was confused and looked at both of his friends. ' _Huh?_ '

 _'It's OK Angeal.'_ Genesis' eyes said with a sad smile. _'It's a little embarrassing, but it is fun.'_

Sephiroth nudged Angeal on his shoulder. _'Come on. We did it.'_ he pointed his head to the ball. _'Show him you can do it.'_

' _You got this Angeal!'_ Genesis smiled.

'Guys...!' Angeal thought looking at both of them once more before looking at the ball again.

 _'...'_ Angeal scowled, _'You know what...'_ he bent his head...and took the ball in his mouth. _'Fuck it.'_

* * *

 _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_ this one phrase repeated over and over again in Zack's mind as he watched Angeal with the grey ball in his mouth.

He felt as though all the blood was rushing to his brain and covering his mouth was all he could do to contain his excitement. His eyes didn't leave Angeal for one moment. He clenched his shirt when his mentor was at his feet. Angeal put the ball down at his feet and a quick silence filled the room.

"wuh..." Angeal's face was coated in a deep dark blush but his eyes held his all too familiar determination. "woof...WOOF!"

* * *

 ***I ended it short like that on purpose. I like that sort of technique.**

 **Please tell me what you think. ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10: Thank the Gods

***Mwahahah! Tis the next chapter... :3**

* * *

"WOOF!"

Silence.

The sound echoed in the room until it faded away leaving it to the Zack t replay it over and over again in his memory.

 _'He...'_ Zack didn't notice his shiver of excitement, _'He...did it. He did it!...'_

* * *

Angeal bowed his head. No thoughts ran through his mind. All he did was felt. It was anxiety he felt. What would Zack think of him now? Having man such a fuss over something that took all of three seconds to complete. Would the younger mock him? Laugh at him? _Scold him_? Oh...That thought Angeal couldn't bare.

But non of that came.

Non at all.

"Good boy." Zack said softer than he had with Sephiroth and Genesis.

Angeal wanted to look up but when he felt the warmed of the other's hand on his head the thought lost substance.

 _'Zack...' a smile finally broke on Angeal's face, 'Zack, I'm so glad I barked. I don't know why but I'm glad. I was so worried about what I was taught...about other's opinions...that I truly forgot about what mattered. I even disrespected you...'_

At that moment, it felt like he was hearing Zack's confession to.

 _'I'm glad you barked Angeal. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm_ _so glad you did it. You were so great, Angeal.'_

How badly he wanted to call the other's name as to confirm those thoughts. Angeal probably would have...if Zack hadn't stopped petting him.

* * *

Kunsel was very clear that Zack should never overdo his praising. That would defeat the purpose of the lesson. Zack thought it wouldn't have been too hard, but easier said than done.

It wasn't like Zack wanted to tease Angeal to make up for him telling all the ShinRa operatives his loathsome nickname 'Puppy'. But it was like something besides that. He wanted to pet and rub and mess up Angeal's wind-blown hair and coo motherly words to the elder. Why he felt this way, he didn't know.

But it took all of Zack's efforts not to continue and think about the last part of this punishment.

But Angeal was staring at him.

Zack stared back at him when he realized this. Why was he looking at him? Especially like a...a _puppy?!_

Angeal's deep azure eyes seemed to turn glassy but with something else behind them.

Zack had to think for a moment until he smiled nervously.

 _'Does he want me to pet him more?'_

That's crazy!

Yet the more Angeal stared at him the more Zack began to realize that the other indeed wanted more.

 _'Come on Angeal...!'_ Zack grimaced and looked away, _'Don't look at me that way! I have to treat you guys equally!'_ he closed his eyes but took a quick peek out of his left eye.

 **"WOOF!"**

 _'Aw screw it!'_

Zack dropped to his knees and embraced Angeal with a bone crushing hug. "God damn it Angeal! Why the fuck are you so damn cute today?!" Zack pulled the other away abruptly and looked at him. "uh...I mean...ehem! Good boy." he gave the other a light ruffle of his hair.

Angeal smiled, "Bark!"

"Awww!" Zack embraced Angeal again. "Come here you!"

* * *

Genesis and Sephiroth were not amused.

Ok, they were happy that their friend had barked, but why was he getting praised so much?

'Nhe...' Genesis smirked and looked away. 'Let him have his fun.'

'It's not that serious.' Sephiorth smirked and looked the opposite direction.

It took a few moments for Sephiroth to realize that Zack was combing through Angeal's hair though.

* * *

Zack sighed slowly, enjoying the situation. There wouldn't be another time like this. He would never be able to hold Angeal like this and treat him like his personal pet-

Zack blinked suddenly.

'Wait...that didn't come out right...'

Before he could let Angeal go, he was pounced on by another individual falling back first onto the floor.

"OOF!" Zack hissed and grimaced in pain. He cried out again when another weight crushed on him. "AHHH WHAT THE FUUUCK?!"

* * *

Angeal could hardly breath. He glared over his shoulder at Sephiroth. 'What the hell has gotten into you?!'

Sephiorth growled not wanting to admit his jealously. "Bark1 bark! bark! bark!" but he wasn't expecting Genesis to hop on his back to.

'I barked too! Why is Angeal getting all the hugs!?' Genesis thought and proceeded to bark continually.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Zack cried out. "GET OFF!"

It took a few awkward moments for the three to get off of him. Zack scowled at each one of them casually blowing a straw strand of hair from his face.

Sephiroth flushed deeply and looked down in shame, Genesis blushed lightly but scoffed, Angeal just looked irritated.

After a moment, Zack sighed. "Congrates. You guys did it. You can talk now."

All three sighed with relief and leaned against each other.

Zack had to laugh, "You guys looked scared for a moment. I should be the one doing that!"

"Yeah right Zack!" Genesis wrinkled his nose and act he rarely did. "You were the scary one!"

"Really?" Zack was surprised. He glanced at Angeal who blushed quickly before raising his elbows.

"Mind helping me?..."

Zack blinked for a few moments before sighing himself. "Sure."

"So...we're off the hook?"

Zack turned to the silver haired operative. It was odd hearing him talk so casually. "Yeah. You guys did great. I hope you leaned your lesson."

"Believe us Zack, " Angeal said watching the boy move to Sephiroth's side. "We've learned our lesson."

"Thats good to hear!" Zack chuckled and lookat at Sephiroth, "Any numbness?"

"It's alright." sephiroth twisted his torso and lifted his arms. It felt nice being freed from the straps. Sephiroth never really payed attention to his limbs befrore, but feeling the blood capitulate again...he had to wonder why it felt so good.

Zack did the same for Genesis who pouted. "I swear if there are marks-! he noticed the look on Zack's face immediately.

The youth looked a bit sad. "If I did...sorry."

Zack hadn't thought about any possible marks he might have left.

"Oh nothing a hot bath won't fix!" Genesis said frantically. "Don't worry, I'll live!"

Zack brightened up a little more. But still, the thought of Genesis' creamy skin painted in streaks of red was a little beautiful to Zack. Almost too beautiful.

When the thought threatened to persist, Zack pushed it back into the four corners of his mind.

"Alright. I'll call Director Lazard. He should be pleased." Zack didn't know why the three blushed when he said this.

"If you tell him what we did..." Sephiorth looked darkly at Zack, "I'll cut you."

"...I swear..." Zack frowned deeply and trembled.

' _Thank the gods I won't have to do his again...'_

* * *

 ***Thank you thank you! This is the end of the first punishment. It might take a while to update the next so please bare with me!**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Intimidating

**First, I'd like to thank everyone for waiting patiently. College stuff really does get in the way. I've also been thinking about another Final Fantasy type fanfic. Besides that, I'm also working on my own creations. This is like a calming time for me, making fanfics that are funny and enjoyable. Well, without further ado, I present to you, the next chapter!**

 **I don't own Crisis Core or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Three weeks pasted event-less.

Event-less in the sense that nothing of interest happened. Zack went back to his usual work of removing remaining Wutai troops and helping test new machines for the Weapons Department.

Slow, tiring, and repetitive stuff.

The only comforts were really the occasional talks he had with Cloud. The blond had gotten used to everything well enough and was proving to be an exceptional SOLDIER. So exceptional that Hojo developed special tests for him to undergo. (Zack heard it was wasn't what the scientist expected.) Cloud even unintentionally cultivated a fine popularity among the thirds and seconds. Mainly the thirds.

Most of the thirds were from the city and didn't know much about the countryside. Unfortunately, this doesn't generate great workers. So Cloud ended up becoming sort of a role model for them. Zack assumed it was easy talking to Cloud considering he didn't look like a 'country bumpkin'. Zack wasn't too hurt. He had a nice popularity of his own. (And he could hold his lunch when riding vehicles.)

* * *

It was morning, and Zack was relishing in the fact he didn't have to do his missions til' next week. He had a whole week to himself.

"You're lucky." Cloud said leaning against the font of the couch that Zack lounged on. "I'm booked starting tomorrow."

"That happens." Zack stretched and sighed calmly. "Trust me. I was booked _every_ day."

"You're a first. Shouldn't you be booked everyday?" Cloud asked angrily even though he had brought his knees up to his chin. He could go to sleep just like that.

'Not exactly." Zack shrugged now feeling a little bad for the blond. He remembered when he first asked Sephiroth did Firsts get special treatment. "We're just as busy. But it all depends on how fast we get done. To be honest, our missions are more like investigations then clean up duty."

"This blows!" Cloud pouted and kicked one of his legs out.

Zack chuckled, "Try being lazy."

"And go back home?" Cloud snorted, "No thanks."

Zack laughed warmly. He didn't know much about Cloud's hometown, Niblheim, only that nothing was really out there and he heard that they were sort of western like. Other than that was a mystery, and Cloud was very generous with info about it. Zack chalked it up to family problems or bad experiences.

Every SOLDIER has his story.

"Well, good luck to y'!" Zack laughed.

"Gee thanks!" Cloud's upper lip twitched. He huffed after a moment, "And were you three weeks ago?"

"When?"

"Monday you ass."

"Geez!" Zack whined. It was rare for Cloud to curse, but he only did it around him anyway. "I was uhm...doing that favor for the Director."

Cloud blinked then turned to face Zack, "You were serious...?'

"What?! I don't lie!" now Zack's lip twitched in offense.

"And you lived to tell the tale?"

"Yup!" Zack grinned a classic stupid grin. even though it had nearly been a month, Zack still felt triumphant in his... _rehabilitation_ of Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal.

Cloud shook his head, "You're crazy." he paused then a smile broke out on his face. "So what did you do to them?"

"Can't tell."

The blond stared at his friend in disbelief. Since when did Zack not tell him things?

Zack felt similarly. But he had sworn not to tell anyone about what had happened.

His life depended on it.

Besides, he liked knowing things that others didn't know. it was like keeping secrets with friends...for when you want candy.

"Most have been embarrassing." Cloud gave a sly fox's smile that startled Zack. "Alright, don't tell me."

Zack did not like that look in the man's eyes. He always had such a bright glow to his eyes, even before he became SOLDIER. It was usually when he was happy or thinking of an awful trick.

"I see you guys are lazying about nicely."

Zack and Cloud turned to Kunsel who had seemed to be standing there for a moment.

"Kunsel!" Zack exclaimed hopping up to give his friend a hand slap and a pat on the back.

"Hehe, hey Zack"

"What's up?"

Kunsel smiled and shrugged. "Nothing much." he gave a quick glance to Cloud who payed him little to no mind. "So, how'd it go?"

"How'd what- _OHH_!" Zack gasped when it donned to him he hadn't been able to thank Kunsel properly. "It went great! I meant to thank you for the advice."

"Please Zack, it was all my pleasure to help." Kunsel shook his head smiling still.

Cloud gave Kunsel a questioning look.

"I'll ask the details later." Kunsel smirked when Zack grimaced while Cloud glared daggers at the man's back. Clearly Cloud would be left out of the loop.

"Uhm...hehe." Zack rubbed the back of his neck when Kunsel popped the question:

"Have they been naughty again?"

Cloud blinked in bewilderment. More so because of the choice of wording, and that Zack had flinched.

"Uh-No!" Zack exclaimed earning a sad sigh from Kunsel.

"Too bad. I worked so hard to develop that scenario. Ah..." he cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes underneath his helmet. Zack and Cloud said nothing feeling awkward yet interested in Kunsel's disappoint. "to be at the mercy of one they trust so highly to keep their masculine flaws in his eyes, only to be disappointed and dragged down into the sweet darkness of humiliation...slowly...but surely-"

"Uhm!" Zack coughed snapping Kunsel out of his thoughts. It wasn't that he was getting creeped out or anything. It was that...well...he started to _see_ what the man described.

Cloud said nothing and relaxed a little. he would need to ask Zack many questions later. But for now...

"Sorry." Kunsel laughed nervously. "You had such a unique discipline method that my mind had to think of the possibilities!"

'Possibilities?...' Cloud blushed and didn't know why.

"Well, I can assure you that non of them have done anything." Zack snorted in a joking manner.

"Aw, bummer." Kunsel sighed.

"If they had, I'd be pissed." Zack grumbled.

Cloud shook his head, "Because they cut into your vacation time?-"

"Because they cut into my vacation time- _yes_ Cloud!" Zack bellowed. "I don't play with my off days! You _know_ that!"

"Yeah yeah..." Cloud waved off his spiky haired friend.

Kunsel saw a weak spot. "And what if they had?"

Zack glared at the other, "I'd make them so scared they'd pee their pants!"

Kunsel and Cloud shared a look of indifference. Zack's anything but intimidating...

And like he could scare any of them.

* * *

"This is all _your_ fault!" Sephiroth bellowed angrily. It took everything Angeal had to keep a straight face in this matter. Honestly, he was freaked. He had never seen Sephiroth so pissed.

" _How?!_!" Genesis shot back hell bent on getting his two cents in, "All I did was tell the truth! Unlike _some_ people!"

Sephiroth's eyes glazed a deep emerald and he bared his teeth, "You lied about the amount of work the 2nd's and 3rd's did!" Angeal stood between the two seeing Sephiroth step closer to the red clad warrior. "Not only did you make more work for _us_ , you even got caught up and now the Director _knows_!"

Genesis swallowed quickly then rolled his eyes with a huff. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"He'll cut our pay checks because of all the gil he spent for our transportation!" Sephiroth roared, "I need my books!"

Genesis scowled at the silver haired man, Angeal wanted to do the same but didn't.

"Is this what this is about? I could let you barrow my books."

"I don't want your LOVELESS garbage!"

Angeal gulped, 'Uh-oh-'

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Genesis made a jump for the man, but Angeal got in his way.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Angeal scolded giving the two firm warning glances. "Sephiroth, calm down."

Sephiroth scowled then turned away. "Hmph!"

"And you didn't need to lie."

Genesis scowled at his friend, "They need to work harder. I'm not gonna had a squad that half asses shit."

Angeal inhaled then exhaled, "...No offense Genesis...but you're lazy as hell."

"Exactly."

Genesis flared, his cheeks a bright red. Genesis had his moments of laziness, but he always-always gives 100% He didn't need to hear criticism from his childhood friend or his idol and rival about the obvious.

He worked hard. They always focus on the obvious.

All of them. Always.

"..." Genesis snorted and was about to turn away when Angeal's phone rang.

"...It's Lazard..." Angeal murmured loud enough for the two to hear. He walked to far wall of the Briefing Room and received his message.

By the time he came back, he was beet red.

Sephiorht frowned, "Oh gods...he cut everything."

That made Genesis go pale.

"No..." Angeal put his phone away hearing the the two sigh in relief. "He's sending us to Zack."

* * *

 ***Thank you all for waiting. It took a moment, but I'm happy with this chapter finally. I wanted to bring Cloud in this a little more since he clarifies a lot of things toward the middle of this story. Also, Cloud is funny.**

 **I also wanted to do more with Genesis. I'm a Genesis fan and feel like people get on his case quiet a bit. I also have fun writing his dialogue. He seems the type to be rude and informal at the same time as being professional.**

 **Thank you again and don't forget to comment.***


	12. Chapter 12: Heat

***Hello people. I have returned with vengeance! Nah, seriously, it's the next chapter of the S and M filled fan fic I dreamed of! I don't own the characters though ;3 ***

* * *

The statement "What to do with them?" wasn't even half of what Zack was thinking. "What _should_ he do to them" was a more accurate statement. Fucking them up was a must, how to do it was the problem. As Zack paced back and forth in his room, he debated on what would be a proper punishment.

"Aw shit! I can't believe they fucked up your vacation time man!" Kunsel said literally rolling with laughter on his bed.

Cloud gave the man a stern glare which made the other try and contain is laughter. Cloud sighed and looked back at his friend. Zack was undeniably unhappy. That was obvious from his darkened brow, strained lips, pacing, and change in mood. Cloud felt bad for him, but he also felt pensive about the whole thing.

An hour ago, Director Lazard had phone called Zack about something, and; after much persuasion, Cloud found out what exactly was going on. Zack, a disciplinarian? Those two things are as opposite as black and white. It could have been unbelievable if Kunsel hadn't smirked darkly at Zack's mood switch. Cloud still wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the whole thing, but one thing was for sure: Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal had severally fucked up.

But there was one problem...

"Come on Zack, you're not seriously going to punish them?" Cloud said as indifferently as he could.

"They _ruined_ my vacation!" Zack bellowed briefly stopping his pace to glare at his friend then resume pacing, "Hell fuckin' yeah I'm seriously punishing them!"

Cloud opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a chuckle from Kunsel.

"What did the naughty boys do this time?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what they did." Zack promised pacing faster, "Supposedly, Genesis made a false report on the amount of work the 3rds and 2nds were doing-"

" _I fucking knew it! That **bitch**_!" Cloud shouted at the top of his lungs then flushed horribly when he realized Zack and Kunsel were looking wide eyed at him.

"God damn Cloud...!" Zack murmured in shock. He had stopped pacing.

Kunsel said nothing, he couldn't blame the blond, "Cloud was sent into the Slums to do some recon, and; unfortunately, was a victim of Genesis false report."

Cloud now blushed with red rage. "He claimed I half assed the job! Like I did! He almost got me demoted!" he said through gritted teeth.

Zack nodded his head and filed it away. However, the likely hood of him using the information was slim. He didn't want to make this personal. Plus, he had an inkling of why Genesis did it...but that sympathy wouldn't get him out of his punishment.

"My question is" Kunsel contiued laying on his stomach, "why the heck are Sephiroth and Angeal being punished?"

Zack groaned, "The Director says 'close friends, close accomplices.'"

Cloud and Kunsel both "ohh"ed then added "That sucks."

"I have no doubt that they knew what Genesis was doing." Zack grunted pacing again.

"Damn Zack!" Kunsel chuckled.

Cloud frowned and lowered his head a little. "So...now what?"

"What do you mean what?" Zack asked his blond friend a little irritated.

Cloud gave him the 'bitch what did you say' look which made Zack cough. "I mean, what are you going to do now?"

"Uh, well, punish them." Zack rubbed the back of his neck.

"How?" Kunsel hummed.

Zack pursed his lips. That's exactly what he's been trying to figure out! Zack continued pacing, this time frantically.

 _'Ok. Most of the punishment should lean toward Genesis not Angeal and Sephiroth. That's obvious, but how should I go about it. The lesson should be 'not to do it again' or rather, 'refrain from doing it again'. But Genesis has a the most stubborn attitude out of the three of them. And even though what he did was bad, it wasn't exactly wrong so...'_

Zack shouted, "AUGH! I CAN'T THINK WITH ALL THIS DAMN HEAT!"

Cloud wiped his brow, "It _is_ a little hot today."

"I heard there was going to be a heat wave for a whole week." Kunsel grumbled now noticing that Zack's furniture was placed in odd spots. _'Must have been the punishment last month.'_ he thought.

"which is why I wanted to go to Coasta De Sol!" Zack shouted.

"Can't you do that anytime?" Cloud asked a little passive.

Zack eyed him sourly, "My ticket expires today."

"Oh...crap."

"And you know those things cost an arm and a leg plus gil-"

"Okay Okay! I'm sorry Zack." Cloud put his hands up and sighed. The room felt a little muggy. "Gotta fill up on water..."

"Don't make your tiny bladder explode Mr. Pukes." Kunsel teased with a smile.

Cloud shifted his jaw before turning around with a raised fist. "You mother-"

While Kunsel tried to flee from Cloud's rage while trying to stay on the bed, Zack was entertaining a thought that appeared with his friend's teasing.

 _'Heat...bladder...liquid...fill up-'_ Zack blinked then clapped his hands. "Oh...oh ho! I got it!" With that said, he ran to the tiny box near the side of the bedroom door and grasped it. Breathing deeply, he smashed it with his fist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kunsel and Cloud shouted at the same time.

Zack glanced at them with sparkling eyes, "I broke the thermostat."

"No shit Sherlock, but why?!" Kunsel bellowed, all humor gone from his voice...yet when he saw the glint in his raven haired friend's eyes, the humor returned. "You...found a punishment?"

"Hell yeah." Zack grinned, "And it's gonna be awesome!"

Cloud frowned heavily. he didn't like where this was going, but a part of him wanted to know what the !st Class had in mind. "Can you explain?"

Zack snapped his fingers toward his friends. "Get me a nylon sheet and a case of cold water and pop then I'll tell you...

* * *

'Hot...'

Genesis rubbed his face into the sheets of his bed feeling the central air coming from the ceiling vent dust his hair.

'So...fucking...hot...' Genesis groaned. He almost wished Director Lazard had found out about his 'false reports' last week. In this condition, he didn't want to go anywhere let alone move. He glanced at the round clock that sat on his nightstand and blinked.

'11:34...' he thought grimly. The least Zack could have did was tell them to mean him _early_ not around the time the heat wave was suppose to hit its worst which was _afternoon_.

He groaned.

 _'No offense Genesis, but you're lazy.'_

"Like hell I am...!' Genesis growled into his red bed sheets. Angeal had no right to say that to him, childhood friend or not. Sure, Angeal literally worked from the bottom to get to where he is today, but Genesis continued to work. _Every_ day. Just because he treats the missions given to him as child's play doesn't mean he's lazy. He needs a damn _challenge_ is what it is!

"And Sephiroth getting pissed off...letting the others half ass work."

If anyone was lazy, it was Sephiorth. With his ties to Shinra and all, he could-

Genesis flushed then buried his face in the sheets.

That wasn't fair.

He knew all to well about Sephiroth's connection to Shinra, more specifically Professor Hojo. To claim that that was a meal ticket was unfair, especially knowing about how Sephiroth feels about the scientist.

Genesis sighed and glanced at the clock again then shifted his gaze to the book of LOVELESS he had next to it. He scowled.

'I will continue to work hard, just like always. I will do what I've always done. I won't let other's get away with half ass shit when I can't.'

"Even though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis said to himself quietly and rose from his knees. Brushing himself off and looking in the mirror for out of place strands of hair, he prepared to set out to Zack's room.

"I hope the Puppy has something to drink." he said before closing the door to his cool room.

* * *

 *** Forgive me if the dialogue is choppy. If it isn't' then thank you. Next time is the start of a nice punishment. See ya'll.***


	13. Chapter 13: What on Gaia

**With the S to the M to the crazy crazy fan comes another chapter of Crisis Core Punish! I promise, the next chapters will be...sexy. ;3**

* * *

It didn't take long for Genesis to make his way down to the 35th level of the building even though most of the operatives were still around. However, it was simply because they wanted to keep away from Genesis as he walked down the hallway. This invasion usually didn't bother Genesis since most of the time they moved away because he was simply a 1st. But after further inspection of their lip strained faces, it was primarily because of what Genesis had done.

To that, Genesis turned his nose up and walked past them casually though his heart stumbled a little.

The elevator dinged and opened up to let Genesis off. As the red clad operative got off he instantly noticed two figures standing in the hallway. He calmly walked toward his two friends and smiled his usual stuck up smile.

"Hey there." he said casually taking little notice to Angeal's agitation. "Did you guys knock?"

"He's not in." Sephiroth said in his usual monotone and looked at Angeal with lowered eyes. "No one's watching us Angeal."

"So you say..." Angeal grumbled glancing up and down the hallway.

Genesis watched the man and decided to be a wise crack. "Since when are you so paranoid? You're like a frightened dog." The red clad warrior; however, froze when he uttered the word dog. It seemed so foreign to him, the word. SO foreign and so familiar.

Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling this way. He glanced up and saw perhaps the same embarrassed and mesmerized eyes he had on Angeal. Sephiroth had the same look in a way, except...he was licking his lips and his eyes had a misty haze to them.

Before Genesis could say a smart ass remark to his rival, the elevator dinged.

* * *

Zack smirked spotting three figures standing in front of his bedroom door.

'Time for the fun to start.' he thought walking calmly toward them whistling a tune.

The three stared at him as he approached them saying nothing but looking very much ashamed. Zack wasn't sure why, but he used it to his advantage.

"What's up with you guys? Why so tense?" he said cheerfully. This is what Kunsel called 'Setting the Mood".

"Can we hurry up and get inside?" Amgeal murmured irritably earning a look from Zack.

Zack cocked his head tot he side and asked him why. Angeal flushed, his mouth moving to formulate words but nothing came out. He looked away letting his bangs cover his eyes slightly.

"He...he doesn't want anyone seeing us here." Sephiroth coughed.

Zack then cocked his head to him which made him flinch strangely enough. "And why not? We are all 1sts here right?" he then turned to Genesis who also flinched. "Unless...you're too ashamed?"

It seemed like he hit the nail right on the head, for Angeal raised his head in protest. He's deep sea eyes scowled at Zack in offense, as Sephiroth looked at him indifferently. But Zack kept his eyes trained on Genesis. The red clad warrior just stared back at him...then he slowly started to avert his eyes. He rubbed his forearm in a casual manner then rubbed the back of his neck and looking away, but behind him.

Perfect.

"Well!" Zack clapped is hands loudly turning to his door. Come on in!"

* * *

"That's the last of them." Kunsel said dropping the last case of bottled water on the grey colored pulley.

Cloud nodded his head a little.

He and Kunsel had been spending all early morning collecting the things Zack needed for his 'job'. Sure, Cloud was grateful that he didn't have to go on his assigned mission because Zack asked the Director Lazard for an extra hand, but now he was rethinking it. After all, Zack literally told them to collect ALL the water in the building.

'I have no idea what Zack has planned for those three but, Goddess and who ever else help them.' the blond thought glancing at Kunsel who sat on the cases of water. The man smirked to himself.

No doubt about whatever Zack was doing. After all, the two had consulted each other before collecting materials. Just what is possessing Zack to go this far to 'punish' the three role model 1sts? CLoud wanted to blame Kunsel, but how can he? What proof did he have?

With a sigh, he joined the smirking man on the water. Abruptly, Cloud's cellphone sang a melody. It was Zack.

"Did you get the water?"

Cloud typed back that he did. He was surprised at how fast Zack responded. He was shaken by the response.

"When I tell you to, come up to my room. I need you to do me one more thing pal."

'Adding 'pal' like that...Zack...what on _Gaia_ are you up to?'

* * *

 ***Forgive the short chapter. It's a purpose to it. It's to center the epic sexiness to come. See you all.**

 **And I do plan on doing t=something with Kunsel. It's because he's...suspicious to me. ;3**


	14. Chapter 14: I've Been Conceited

***Take a seat, take a drink, relax, get comfortable, your stay will be...arousing. ;3 Ok let me stop, I seriously love Nana to Kaoru, so...yeah. I'm not promoting it, I just like S &M, I have a problem. . I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Wish I did.***

* * *

Hot, stuffy, choking air lodged itself in the lungs of the three suffering 1st Class SOLDIERs.

"Oh my Gods Zack!" Angeal wheezed. "Open a window..." he realized there wasn't a window in Zack's room in dismay.

"Or turn on the air." Genesis hissed fanning himself with his hand. He looked around for the thermostat that's usually in every SOLDIER room. Stepping two steps forward, he glanced down hearing a plastic sound.

'Is this...a nylon sheet?' Genesis thought vaguely not really interested in the details.

Zack frowned in sadness. "Sorry guys-" he hung his head down in shame when the three looked at him, "the uhm...thermostat is down." he pointed his head to the buzzing machine near his door.

"What?!" Genesis exclaimed in disbelief and agitation.

Angeal joined this feeling, "Now you tell us?!" he scowled at his disciple disapprovingly. "And when the hell did it break?! Why didn't it get fixed?!"

"Uh-"

"Just leave it alone Angeal." came Sephiroth's cool calm voice. He walked over to Zack's bedside and sat there, his hands on either side of him. "The sooner we get this done, the better." he said sighing. Zack supposed that even the great Hero of Midgar couldn't take much heat. But sitting there on his bedside, Sephiroth looked calm still and strangely obedient.

 _'Perfect.'_

The raven haired operative waltzed over to his closet and opened it. It was cool in his closet of course, since there was a carefully placed cooler inside. He opened the door and laced his gloved fingers around the plastic rings holding the four cans of soda together.

Truning his head to look over his shoulder, he grinned.

'Now, the real work begins.'

* * *

Sephiroth relaxed his shoulders waiting for whatever Zack had in mind for them would happen. It was strange really. Not only taking orders from one so young and inexperienced, but also being punished by him was just...

Sephiroth lowered his eyes.

No.

Zack wasn't just _anybody_. He was _somebody._ He was a SOLDIER 1st Class like Angeal, Genesis, and himself. Not only that, Zack, in a way, was someone Sephiroth trusted. He couldn't figure out why, but something about the young raven haired male made Sephiroth feel...

How _did_ he feel?

"Guess what guys?!" Zack's cheerful voice filled the air as he stood in front of the closet doorway. "Turns out I have soda in my cooler. It's not water, but it's better than being dehydrated..."

"Are you _kidding_ me Zack?!" Angeal bellowed in his scolding voice that Sephiroth sighed at. "Water should be i your cooler- _water_!"

Zack furrowed his brow, "I only have one bottle! Besides, I do want an occasional sweet drink!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Honestly hearing the two go back and forth made Sephiroth chuckle and envious. It was like watching a mother scold her child for taking his dessert before his dinner.

Suddenly, Genesis invaded that imagery when he walked up to Zack taking a can of soda. Angeal was anything but pleased.

"Genesis!"

"What?!" the red clad operative furrowed his brow and pulled up his upper lip, "It's a liquid regardless of it's contents!"

"Those contents will make your bladder weak!" Angeal fired angrily.

Sephiroth chuckled away but noticed Zack's brief look of worry. Why worry? Was something wrong? Before he could ask, Zack has sighed with what seemed like relief when Genesis lifted the tab of the can open.

"Mhh~Cherry...my fav." Genesis purred chugging the liquids down in gulps.

Zack looked please, like Genesis had done a good job...Sephiroth looked on enviously.

If you'd like, I have more Genesis." Zack offered lifting the cans to his face.

"Yes please Zack." the red clad operative smiled and glanced at Angeal. "As a matter of fact...can I get two this time."

Angeal was a angry red.

"Of course!" Zack smiled dislodging two more cans from the plastic ringlets. He passed them to Genesis and walked behind him with a shrew smile only Sephiroth noticed.

Sephiroth stared at Genesis and Zack, not thinking about what Zack's smile really meant, but rather something else. "C-Could I get one too, Zack?"

"Sephiroth!" Angeal flared in anger. His face resembled the one he made when Sephiroth woofed before him.

Zack seemed to be taken aback, he averted his eyes from the silver haired operative. "Uhm...sure. But, I do have that bottled water-"

"Pop is fine." Sephiroth interjected plainly. He tried to ignore Genesis side ways glanced at him.

"Hmph! Then I'll drink the bottle of water!" Angeal hissed folding his arms.

Zack nodded his head and went back to the closet. A few seconds later, he handed the two operatives their beverages.

"Thank you." Sephiroth murmured pulling the tab. He looked over at Angeal as he gulped down his water.

'Alight...this is casual...' Sephiroth thought sipping the fizzy drink, 'but...when is the punishment going to start?'

* * *

'Okay...okaayyy...' Zack thought. He watched the three of them drink up their beverages. Angeal had downed the bottle already and was folding his arms once more, Sephiroth was sipping his can little by little, but Zack could tell he didn't normally drink pop so what possessed him to ask for some? And Genesis...he drank all three cans, and these weren't small cans. He must have been thirsty.

Too perfect.

"So the Before we begin." Zack said calmly taking a brown paper bag off the nightstand next to the bottom of his bed, "I'd like to ask you guys a couple of things."

As Zack mentally prepared the questions he had planned, he noticed something strange. The three operatives were intensely looking at him...or more like looking at the paper bag. Cocking his head tot he side, he lifted the object in his hands and glanced at them.

"UH uhm! W-what do you need to ask us Zack?" Angeal coughed and looked away from Zack and the bag entirely.

Genesis did the same pretending that something had caught his attention. Sephiroth...looked directly at the bag and Zack.

Zack didn't know really how to respond, but something told him to tease him. "Are your curious, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth flinched as if realizing what he had been doing. He looked to Angeal and Genesis and blushed when he, again, realized, he was the only on doing so.

"Uh...huhmmmm"

Seeing Sephiroth flustered and murmuring at that was amazing since Zack didn't think such a thing was possible. Zack smirked feeling only slightly ashamed of himself.

"I think we're all curious as to what you have in store for us, Zack the Puppy." Genesis cooed the last part.

It felt like a vein had popped in Zack's head upon hearing his nickname. He coughed, "Well, as soon as you three take a seat, I'll tell you."

It took a moment, but Angeal asked for Sephiroth to scoot over on the bed, which he did, and took a seat. Genesis got comfortable on the floor and pressed his back up against the side of the bed. He sat between Angeal and Sephiroth and crossed his legs.

Zack turned to them and glanced at each one of them. Then he spoke in a harsh tone, "The Director tells me that your three had a hand in something." he paused, "Says you guys made false reports on 2nds and 3rds is that correct?"

Angeal, of course, was the first to deny it, "You're wrong! Genesis was the one to make those false reports. Me nor Sephiroth had anything to do with them."

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus Angeal." Genesis sneered.

"It was you. You should take responsibility."

"If that was the case, then the Director wouldn't have sent all three of us to Zack." Sephiroth interjected and glanced up at Zack, "Correct."

Zack smiled smugly and simply said: "You're right. Good boy."

"Nh-!" Sephiroth hung his head letting his bangs cover his eyes and cheeks. Angeal and Genesis stared at their friend, Zack generalized by their faces that it wasn't for the same reason.

"More specifically, the Director is suspicious. You guys are like apples in a basket. Who's to say you're not lying ot save your own hide?"

Angeal furrowed his brow and gasped, "Zack...you _know_ us. You know _me_!"

" _Do_ I Angeal?" Zack asked uninterested, "I don't want to hear excuses. I can smell lies from a mile away. Don't _fuck_ with me!" Zack glared down at Angeal who seemed shocked and frightened at the same time.

Zack recalled what Kunsel had told him:

 _"Get them to admit their crimes." Kunsel smirked, "This way, they will unconsciously know their role and accept it without you having to make them,"_

 _"Uh huh..."_

 _"This is called Solidifying the Roles."_

Angeal looked away and said nothing. Zack then turned his attention to Genesis who looked anything less then pleased. "We won't start until you guys are honest." Zack said grabbing a chair that was coincidentally already next to him. He sat down backward and laid his chin on the back of the seat while folding his arms around it. He waited.

But it didn't take as long as he thought.

"I..." Sephiroth murmured and licked his lips. Zack assumed they were dry. "I had an idea that Genesis was doing something to the 2nds and 3rds."

Zack raised a brow, "Oh? And did you ask him about it?"

"I did..." Sephiroth nodded his head once.

"And?" Zack felt like a judge, a sweet sense of superiority.

"I let him do what he pleased." Sephiroth confessed his face turned to Zack but eyes cast down.

"Ah, I see." Zack hummed, "So in other words you just didn't give a fuck?"

Sephiroth looked hurt and shocked, "No!"

"Then what was it?" Zack paused, "Oh I see! You agreed to what Genesis was doing but you didn't want him to get caught because that would also get you in trouble, is that right?"

"You're wrong! That's-"

"I'm not wrong." Zack said coldly. "Am I? Seph-ir-oth~."

The silver haired operatives flushed hot red and he looked down at his lap, chewing his lip. Zack felt giddy. Could making a well respected man feel uncomfortable feel _this_ good? Suddenly, he felt the urge to push Sephiroth further.

'I want to see it...that look of submission on his face.' Zack smirked at his thought and scooted forward grinning.

"You've been bad haven't you? Sephiroth." he said in a low slow tone putting emphasis on the man's name. Why? Because when you say someone's name gave an odd sense of authority to Zack. Like he could say whatever he wanted...and he would.

"You've been naughty. You thought it would be fine, since you're the Hero of Midgar and all." Zack saw Genesis flabbergasted face out the corner of his eye.

'Yes, what impudence on my part...keep going Zack.'

"Admit it," the words were flowing, "You didn't give it a second though. Who would condemn you?" he snorted, "Well, the Director sure did."

"I..." Sephiroth murmured, he never looked up. "That wasn't my...intent."

It was like Zack was looking at a different Sephiroth. Who'd have thought the 1st the Class operative could be this... _defenseless_.

"Oh? Then what was it Sephioth?" Zack hummed getting up from his chair. He could feel the scorn in Angeal's eyes but he didn't care. He strolled over to Sephirtoh and placed one knee on the side of the bed. He stood like that looking down at the silver haired man that tried to look up. "Tell me I'm wrong...better yet, tell that to Genesis."

Zack cooed mentally at Sephiroth's flinch and his glance upward. The green in his eyes had taken on a lighter shade and hey shimmered in anxiety, another feeling Zack thought Sephiroth couldn't show. Abruptly, Sephiroth made a quiet choking sound.

Maybe...he went too far?

"I..." Sephiroth looked at Genesis who blushed for some reason, "I...I have..." he looked down at his lap which held his balled up hands. "I've been conceited."

* * *

 ***83 oh my, a rare blushing Sephiroth. You don't see those everyday. Thank you for reading. I love your comments by the way...they make me laugh. ^.^***


	15. Chapter 15: I Don't Think You Understand

***First I'd like to say thank you everyone for putting up with my horrid grammar. I can assure you, I''ll fix it when I can. Anyway, thank you for teh commnets. They're very inspiring! I'll keep working hard for the masses. Well then enjoy...I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Wish I did though.**

* * *

"I….have been conceited." Sephiroth admitted looking back down to his lap. He intertwined his fingers to only shake off the tightness in his chest.

Never in his life had he have to admit a wrong he committed. Maybe because he never did, and if so, he doubted anyone would have called him out on it. Perhaps, in a way, Sephiroth was stuck up about it.

However, in this situation, he felt an odd sense of helplessness. Zack hadn't let up on him. He didn't curve his tone of voice toward him, he hadn't humbled himself…if anything…Zack had stripped Sephiroth of the things that made people worship him.

His titles, his achievements, his statues. The only things left to him was his name and the clothes he wore.

Sephiroth shivered and gripped at his knees.

"So you finally admit it." Zack said to him scoffing. "I didn't think you would."

Sephiroth said nothing and just submitted himself to the accusations of the younger 1st Class. Suddenly, something warm brushed his hair.

"It feels doesn't it? To let it off your chest." the raven haired man whispered brushing his fingers through Sephiroth's silver locks, "There are no liars in here Sephiroth, and I'm glad you realize that."

Sephiroth nodded slightly trying to not move to far away from the finger caressing his hair.

"Now you can start."

Sephiroth looked up at Zack seeing his broad smile that looked so sweet but so wicked. He briefly glanced at Angeal who was just quietly watching him with slightly concerned eyes, Genesis too. Yet, neither looked uninterested,

"Sephiroth." Zack said earning the said man's attention. "Fold your hands to the back of your neck."

Sephiroth blinked, but complied almost immediately.

Zack rustled around in the brown bag that Sephiroth had been eyeing since they entered the room and took out…rope.

"Wh—"a pang of fear crept into Sephiroth's mind. He could here Angeal murmur Zack's name as Genesis continued to be silent.

Zack looked at the silver haired man and smiled warmly. Without breaking eye contact, he brushed Sephiroth's hair with his right hand and grasped his wrists with a slight pinch.

"Are you scared, Sephiroth?" Zack cooed breaking eye contact to position himself behind Sephiroth. "Do you not like this?"

Sephiroth's heart pounded when he felt the rough brush of rope against his leather clothes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Zack asked while wheaving the object down, up, around, and under the silver haired operative's wrists. "Do you think you have a say so? After all…you—"

A sharp yank and a tinge of pain, Sephiroth suppressed a gasp and chewed at his bottom lip. At that moment, Zack came into his field of vision.

"have no right complain. This is your punishment." Zack grinned, "Do you understand, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth's bottom lip quivered until Zack started brushed his cheek then pinched his bangs. Sky blue eyes met light green ones…and Sephiroth licked his lips.

"Yes." He said in a quiet voice.

'Oh my gods yes…!' Zack thought gritting his teeth as he grinned. 'Gods _fucking_ yes!'

Nothing can make you feel on top of the world then sticking it to a well-respected man—hero, at that.

 _God_ , _it felt great_!

Zack wished he had a recorder or something, his lines were perfect and Sephiroth's response was excellent. Not only that…

Zack stood up and let go of Sephiroth's hair. He couldn't see it, but he imagined the image of wrists bound together by rope. He added that to the image before him: a blushing Sephiroth…licking his lips?

'Does this man need CarMax?' Zack thought a little curious. He's seen Sephiroth lick his lips like, what, three, four times?

Before he had a chance to maybe think of a way to ask Sephiroth that question, Angeal coughed.

'Oh yeah." Zack turned to his mentor, 'Almost forgot…' he grinned at him.

"W-What?" Angeal said defensively.

"'What' indeed, Angeal." Zack rubbed his chin still grinning at the man. Angeal furrowed his brow at him then looked away in the direction of the closet.

"Hmph, I'll confess, but you're not tying me up with anything!" the brown haired operative snorted.

"Is that an _order?_ "

"It's a _fact_ —"

" _I don't think you understand your position Angeal_." Zack said darkly. Something about how Angeal spoke to him ticked him off…but he swore that he's spoken to him like that before.

Not allowing himself to entertain the thought further, Zack stepped over Genesis and stood over Angeal. "Do you?"

Angeal glared at him, Zack raised a brow…then laughed.

"I remember now, the Directot _did_ tell me that you _were_ aware of what Genesis was doing."

"I was. And I did tell him that."

"So?"

Angeal furrowed his brow, "What do you mean so?"

"So you didn't give two fucks about the other operatives or you just weren't paying attention?" Zack leaned forward not breaking eye contact with his mentor.

"I'm not Genesis' mother. I don't tell him what to do." Angeal retorted his gaze unwavering.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Angeal growled and looked away.

Zack's left eye twitched. "So you liked doing extra work?"

"It doesn't bother me Zack, and you know it—"

"So in other words you didn't give a damn about Sephiroth either."

Silence.

"I...!" Angeal stammered and glowered at Zack, "I never said that!"

"Ah, but you did!" Zack sneered and stepped closer to his mentor. "You clearly thought about yourself what it came to the possibility of Genesis being caught. Not to mention how quickly you threw him under the bus—"

"D-Don't put words in my mouth!" Angeal bellowed his face going red from anger, but his eyes betrayed all that.

Zack smirked and grabbed Angeal's knees leaning forward. "Then tell me _Teacher_. Tell me what I'm wrong about." He said mockingly.

A wave of satisfaction ran through Zack seeing Angeal look away in frustration.

"Perhaps…you just didn't have the courage to tell Genesis anything?" Zack hummed, "Or…you just didn't feel like doing anything?"

"That's not true…" Angeal murmured looking down now.

Zack neared the side of his face, "Then tell me the truth Angeal Hewley. Oh, and don't forget to say it to Genesis and Sephiroth to…"

* * *

 ***Thank you for reading. I hope to see more comments. :) Hehe, it's Angeal's turn. Sorry if his name is spelled wrong too. .**


	16. Chapter 16: Take Your Pants Off

**Let me forewarn that this chapter is actually short. It was intended to be that way. Believe me. The next one will be... sexy.**

* * *

Angeal felt barren and indecent. Whatever he said was turned against him with harsh indifference from Zack. He had complete no say, and his explanations only made him appeared selfish.

But was he as guilty as Zack had said?

As the thought pressed itself, Angeal looked up and to his friends. Genesis stared at him, hurt and confusion swimming in his sea blue eyes. And Sephiroth, who had said nothing this entire time. Angeal felt that maybe he could get some sort of consolation from the silver haired man, yet his eyes were covered by his bangs and the faintest traces of a blush was present on his face.

As if reading his mind, Zack scolded, "Why're you looking at Sephiroth? He's made his confession." He grinned broadly, "Trying to escape?"

"No!" Angeal bellowed and turned his eyes from Sephiroth.

"You're a bad boy Angeal." The raven haired man cooed. "So bad, so selfish."

Angeal shuddered and stared at his lap in defeat. The accusations were terrible, but they left a bitter-sweet pang in his heart.

Was Zack right? Was he just a coward?

Thinking on it, he realized that he _couldn't_ tell Genesis what to do. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, he couldn't. But what sort of explanation is that?

He looked back up and met Genesis eyes.

No.

There wasn't a need for explanation. There was only acceptance.

"So Angeal…" Zack made his way into Angeal's peripheral vision. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Angeal looked up and Zack and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He deserved no explanation. Before Angeal looked down again he saw Zack grin evilly.

"Alright Angeal. As you wish…"

Suddenly, Angeal winced as he was forced to stand up. Zack had grasped his upper arm and was guiding him pass Genesis and toward the wall opposite of the door. With a slight tug of his arm, Angeal was directed to sit on his knees.

Oh! This damnable position!

Angeal grimaced, but he felt no need to protest or whine, or think angrily about his knees. He just accepted it. He also accepted Zack taking his hands and, doing as Sephiroth did, clasped his hands at the base of his neck. The brown haired operative's heart thudded. There was something frightening and exciting about this positon now. Like he was truly surrendering.

'Just what is Zack _doing_ to me?!' Angeal thought in a panic but didn't act on it as he felt his hands tied with a stiff line of rope.

"Oh?" Zack murmured, "I thought you said no rope Angeal?"

Angeal blushed. He didn't have the will to answer.

After a moment or so, Angeal felt a tug at the makeshift cuffs on his wrists. He deduced that Zack was affixing it to something on the wall.

"Now don't make any harsh movements." Zack advised, "I made a link on the wall especially for you Angeal."

The operative flushed again.

"If you move to hard, it'll damage the wall." Zack continued and walked in front of Angeal and squatted low. He tilted his head to look up and under Angeal's downcast face. "Alight. Your job is to not move and to watch whatever happens to Genesis. Understand?" smirking at Angeal's pained expression he didn't wait for his reply ad said, "Be a good boy."

* * *

As Zack turned away from his mentor he felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. 'Even though it wasn't what I wanted to say, it feels so damn good to stick it to him like that!' he sighed through his nostrils. "Now…that just leaves Genesis…'

But even as he thought that, it wouldn't be that simple. Genesis, ever since Zack's job to 'discipline them' came about, Genesis had been treating this like a contest. Sure the last time entailed them to abandon each other to escape the punishment at hand, but this required them to submit and be scared. Zack made peace with the fact; however, that Genesis would not be easily frightened. So the next best thing was to turn the tables on him.

"Alright." He said aloud earning Genesis' look of anticipation, "Time to start the punishment!"He turned to Genesis and grinned.

"Genesis."

"..."

"Take your pants off."

* * *

 **What** **a wonderful way to end a chapter hm? Thanks for reading as always.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Little Devil

**I'm not even gonna take long on the introduction, but before anything else, I'm gonna personally thank WolvesandFae and Sephiroth's Ghost for all their wonderful comments. Well, without further ado, lets get to the punishment.**

* * *

Genesis had to think _really_ hard about what Zack just told him to do.

'Did he just...tell me to take off my pants?' he thought in an emotion he couldn't describe. Was it disgust? Maybe nervousness at being asked that out of the blue.

"Something wrong, Genesis?" Zack asked in an nonchalant voice. He was staring at him with those sky blue eyes of his, but they held no expectations.

To that, Genesis scoffed, "Nothing. You want me to strip right? See...?" as he said this, he got up and started to take off his knee high boots. His feet touched the cool surface of the nylon sheet and he stood up. Without a moments thought, he started to undo the buckle of his pants.

'Just take your pants off Genesis. That's simple, right-' he paused in his thoughts. He had already freed one leg from the pants, but his other one was hesitating. Slowly, Genesis looked over his shoulder and got only a portion of Zack's face within sight...he was watching him.

"H-Hey!" Genesis grumbled, "You don't have to watch me!"

"Hm?" Zack blinked innocently, "What's wrong? We're all guys here. Besides, aren't you always saying how fashionable you are and how you're a proper vision of a handsome SOLDIER?" he smiled, "I just want to see for myself, you _are_ my senior."

The little Devil!

Yet all Genesis could do was grumble in agreement. He finished slipping his pants off and kicked them to the farthest side of the room. He put his hands on his hips and huffed. "Okay. I took them off!"

"Now your coat?"

Genesis flinched involuntarily, "H...Huh?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Zack asked again in that innocent tone.

"W..." Genesis shifted his mouth uncomfortably. Right now, his crimson trench coat was at least covering the sides of his legs and the closeness of it made a shadow over his designer shorts. But if he took it off...

"W...why do I have to-"

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Zack asked suddenly. He was still staring at him coolly, "It's part of the punishment."

"I know, but-" Genesis bit is lower lip and placed his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Sephiroth and Angeal who hadn't said a word. Angeal just moved uncomfortably from time to time and Sephiroth seemed to be in his own world, but Genesis knew he was paying attention.

"I suppose you don't have to..." Zack murmured slowly, "You'll just be half assing it..."

Something like a cord was struck in Genesis. Every time he didn't wish to do something, somehow, someway, it reflected on his 'performance efforts'. He knew Zack wasn't like that, but...but-

"Fine! I get it! I'll take it off!" the red clad warrior bellowed and grabbed the fabric of his coat, " _I'll take it off_!"

After he said this, he took off his coat enthusiastically and tossed it on Zack's bed. All the while, the raven haired man was giving him his next set of instructions. He had to sit on the nylon sheet with his legs folded crisis cross which Genesis did while frowning at the bundle of rope looped around Zack's hand.

"I'm telling you-like _last_ time-don't you _dare_ leave any marks!" Genesis bellowed, "You got me?!"

"Oh Genesis!" Zack cooed, "You're already getting used to this!"

"Stu...pid!" the red clad warrior pursed his lips irritably. He felt his hands being pulled behind him and placed on top of each other. It was like being arrested oddly. Then he felt the rough press of the rope, how it laced around his wrists rather comfortably.

"Now, lay on your stomach." Zack instructed gently.

Genesis barely thought of the reason why he should and just did it. An uneasy feeling came over Genesis when he felt Zack pull his feet up sudden;y.

"Hey...wh-why am I being tied so differently?!" he couldn't help sounding embarrassed. Angeal was tied like Sephiroth, save for the fact he was tethered to a metal ring affixed to the wall. In all honestly, he would have preferred being tied like them. It wasn't as bad as it looked (though Zack did tied it rather tight)...

When Genesis didn't hear Zack say anything he turned his head toward his friends, and, to his horror, they looked disturbed. Just what did he looked like?! Scratch that, what was Zack doing?!

Genesis struggled despite himself. His feet were cuffed together by the rope and he felt a line of it looped under the cuffs of his hands. It was like he was hog tied or something...

Wait...

'I _am_ hog tied!' Genesis thought in horror.

He looked up to see Zack walking toward Sephiroth with the rope that bound Genesis. His arms vanished behind the silver haired operative who looked worried and intrigued by what he was doing. When Zack moved away from him, Genesis realized he had tied the rope to Sephiroth's.

Genesis wiggled on his stomach, his inner knees rubbing the floor, he felt embarrassingly stupid! "Z-Zack!"

"You don't look happy Genesis." Zack said looking hurt.

"Duh! Just what the fuck...!" Genesis trailed off being thrown off balance by the smirk Zack was giving him. He was looking at him like he was tasty or something... "Wh-why are you staring at me like that for?"

"Ah!" Zack rubbed his chin, "I suppose you wouldn't know. For you see Genesis, this is a great sight before me."

The red clad warrior furrowed his brow not understanding what he implied and took it as an insult to his statues.

"Genesis," Zack interrupted the other's forming sentence, "You like rather sexy."

Silence.

Genesis felt his face burn slowly. He saw the embarrassed looks on Sephiroth's and Angeal's faces. "W...what...?" his voice sounded small.

Zack then walked back to him and behind him.

THE LITTLE DEVIL!

Genesis couldn't see a damn thing behind him like this. Turning around would take up to much energy in this position. "Zack!-"

* * *

"You look sexy like this." Zack repeated, pacing back and forth behind the man. He had successfully gotten the man into this position using his stubbornness against him. He really didn't need to do much else but to make conversation. He needed to waste as much time as possible...

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Genesis bellowed and wiggled on the floor. Something was actually sexy about this, so Zack let his mouth and words run even though they disturbed himself greatly.

"The way you are, your legs are bent upward so your thigh muscles have to strain." Zack began rather quickly then slowed down. "I can see the indentation on the sides." He knelt beside the usually red clad warrior and, quiet gently, pressed his finger tips to his outer thigh. He felt the curve of the muscle. Not as defined as his own, but it was enough. Zack notice Genesis' legs smart upward. He wasn't expecting to be touched.

"What are you...?!" Genesis stammered.

He seemed so helpless. Maybe Zack _could_ scare him!

Something welled up in Zack's stomach and he felt the urge to continued his touching. "Why, I'm just _admiring_ you Genesis. I want to _feel_ the work of a _true_ SOLDIER as you say..." he rolled Genesis on his side liking how the black shorts he wore rode up a little.

Genesis stared at him with wary azure eyes.

"Ah, don't pull or struggle now. You might take Sephiroth with you!" Zack chuckled lightly and winked at the silver haired man that flinched and averted his eyes.

Genesis obeyed rather reluctantly it seemed and just looked long sided at the nylon sheet.

Zack smiled at him and continued, "D-Don't be embarrassed Genesis. There are hella fan girls out there that would _kill_ for this opportunity!"

"Hmph."

Zack smirked, "They'd love to touch this creamy skin of yours." he wanted to laugh when Genesis face lit up like a holiday tree. "Not to mention capture your coat-less self on their phones..." he paused and looked him up and down ignoring the ashamed look Genesis was giving him. "Genesis Rhapsodos, wearing nothing but his favorite red gloves, the SOLDIER sleeveless sweater, his tight black shorts (to this Genesis flinched) and his knee high black socks! _Yes sir_ , fan girls would be killed this day!"

At this point, Genesis' face was red as a beet and he was trying seriously to hide his face in the floor.

How cute...

"Zack..."

Zack turned to Angeal who was scowling disapprovingly at him with red cheeks of his own.

Zack chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well, I guess I went over board!" he laughed, "But it's true!"

Guess it was just embarrassing to hear it from a guy's mouth. Hell! Zack was embarrassed himself. He didn't know where all that came from, but it was coming again.

"He is an attractive dude!"

"You don't have to say all that though..." Angeal grumbled, but Zack heard him. Oh...now that was cute!

Zack smiled and grabbed the brown paper bag he had sat behind him when he was tying Genesis. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and teared off a strip. Genesis sprang to life and stared at Zack in terror. When he realized what it was, he just looked down right irritated. Abruptly, Zack spread the black tape on the man's mouth with a pleased smile. He had always wanted to tape Genesis' mouth shut.

"Mh!" Genesis' eyes were wide with shock. "Mh! Mh-hmpff!"

"Calm down, Angeal's getting some too!" Zack rolled his eyes.

"Wait-what?!" Angeal squeaked and wasn't ready when Zack smacked the tape on his mouth.

"Since you didn't want to say shit in the first place, you don't _get_ to say shit now!" Zack bellowed. Huh, guess he was mad that Angeal talked back to him...

"Mhh! Hmmmgh! Mmgghhhhh!" Genesis waved his face in the air sweat beading on his forehead.

And he guessed Genesis hated being denied the right to talk...

Grinning at the both of them, Zack glanced quickly at Sephiroth who just seemed to be fixed in a transfixed state. He wasn't too surprised that the Hero of MIdgar wasn't saying anything, but his blush and his dazed emerald eyes were...were...

Zack shook his head, not sure where his mind was going _there_! He made his way back to Genesis and paused to text Cloud on his phone. The usually red clad operative frowned angrily at Zack and grunted out some word Zack may have found offensive if he could talk. Zack put his phone in his back pocket and sat on one knee staring at Genesis. He smiled slowly and lifted the man's chin with his fingers.

"Hey...Genesis..." he said softly.

"Mugh-hff!" the other grunted glaring intensely at Zack.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

* * *

 ***Oh wow I thought I said I'd wouldn't update this late and look what happened! Well...at least it's sizable chapter. See ya'll later! Comments are our friends. ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18: He Wouldn't

**Uhg...Tired...its's hot for no reason. Perfect time to write about the three operatives dealing with the same heat as me...Pride Parade comin' up...may be forever once I update. I'll be sooo tired. Well, screw my complaining...time to do this. I don't own FF Crisis Core in anyway shape or form. Wish I did though..**.

* * *

'Have I ever...been kissed before?!...' Genesis' mind thought the words but it didn't seem to register. After a moment that felt like forever, and a coy smile from Zack who's face hovered over his, Genesis understood the sentence and whined.

"Mh! Mmmgh _Hmm_!"

"What? You don't like the question?" Zack asked in mock earnest, as if he was truly trying to understand Genesis.

'Bastard...listen to me damn it!' Yet, even as he thought that, Genesis felt helpless. He couldn't speak. At least not sensible words. All he could do was grunt or moan like an animal without thought or sense. It was like being a dog again- _no-_ -this was _worse_! This wasn't _fun_! This was...this was...

"Mmmh! Mghgh!" Genesis wailed in Zack's hands. He stared imploringly at his face desperately trying to get his feelings across.

"Hm? 'It's non of my business' you say?" Zack blinked and lowered his ear toward the grunting operative.

"Mmh!" Genesis choked out, glad the other understood _that_ much.

Zack grinned down at him giving Genesis shivers, "Ah, but Genesis! I _want_ to _know_!" Zack whined pressing his thumb to the edge of Genesis' covered mouth. "As I've said, fan girls would kill for this moment, but I feel bad."

"Mghh?!"

"Right now, your lips are being sealed by this black tape right now." Zack lifted Genesis head a little onto his lap, "Isn't it cruel? I was worried that this tape had stolen your first kiss."

Genesis scowled at him, 'That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!...'

"But it seems it just stole your speech." Zack's sky blue eyes lowered into loving slits, "Not even the Goddess can hear your words."

'W-what...?'

"She can only hear those soft grunts you make Genesis. All the moans and wails...in a failed attempt to resist me. This is your punishment. Do you understand?"

The usually red clad warrior shuddered. The Goddess...listening to him moan and grunt?...Bullshit!

And yet, and yet...something to Zack's words struck a cord in him. How could he be placed in this position? He must have looked so humiliating, so pitiful, so...so...

" _Sexy_." Zack whispered, "Your expression right now is _sexy_ , Genesis."

Something was wrong. Genesis felt angry, yes. Yet, something was happening. There was a growing pit in his stomach and it felt hot. Was it unease? Surely all that the man had said made him nervous. But was it humiliation? He was stating that the Goddess was watching Genesis in this pitiful situation. He could easily say that it wasn't true, but for the Goddess loving Genesis, the words were heavy.

But the growing pit in his pelvis wasn't from all this. It was from the younger operative's words and voice and he knew it! It was all _Zack's_ fault!

* * *

"Mgh...! Mh-hmmghhmgh!" Genesis growled out loudly wiggling frantically. His thrashing made Zack flinch back.

"W-Woah Genesis! Calm down!" Zack yelped, "Y-You say you 'don't understand?'" Zack grinned looking out the corner of his eye toward his bed, "But...it is true you're sexy right now. How you look is super hot. Really..." Zack trailed off catching Sephiroth licking his lips The silver haired operative turned his head away quickly once he noticed Zack's staring.

Seriously, someone needs to get this guy some chap stick.

However, that little...action made Zack return to his senses a little bit. Maybe he wasn't scaring Genesis. Maybe he was just pissing him off. Either worked well actually, but he didn't need to go that far...

Sexy...really, what was he thinking?

"W-Well, that's a girl's perspective, not mine obviously." Zack coughed looking back down at Genesis who stared at him in disbelief. He glanced up at his clock on the nightstand. An hour and a half had past...

Suddenly, at the same time as Zack's smirk. A knock was heard at the door.

'Perfect timing!...'

* * *

'Augh...what is wrong with me?...' Sephiroth thought in unease. The silver haired operative was so caught up in Zack's talking that he got caught up in his own thoughts. Yet, it seemed Zack's words were guiding him along the lines that were presented to Genesis. Looking down at his rival, he couldn't really see what Zack meant by sexy. But, the usually red clad warrior did look...tantalizing. Like a nicely done boar with apple in mouth and eyes closed for the nobility to have.

Looking back on it, had Zack not caught him liking his lips (oh gods!) ,he knew these thought were... _strange_. He couldn't will himself to say they were _wrong_.

Sephiroth wished in the back of his mind that Angeal would make some type of noise, but of course the man wouldn't. He probably was too embarrassed to do so, what with being gagged and all.

Sephiroth grimaced.

 _Gagged_. That wasn't the right word. Especially since it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He didn't have duct tape on _his_ mouth...

Abruptly, a knock came that made him and his friends freeze. Zack didn't seem to be bothered in the least though.

"Yeah?!" Zack called in his usually boisterous way.

"SOLDIER Second Class: Cloud Strife speaking," came a calm cool voice form the other side of the door. "Director Lazard wants to speak to you."

Zack awed while the other three operatives had practical heart attacks.

' _Now_?!' Sephiroth thought in horror. Being possibly seen by Zack's companion was one thing, but requesting their tormentor leave was just-

"Alright. I'll be there in a second." Zack replied. He turned to Spehiroth, then Angeal, then back down at Genesis.

'He won't do it.' Sephiroth thought feeling his heart pound, 'There is no way he would. He wouldn't. _Couldn't_!'

"Well, you know. Duty calls." Zack yawned and seemed to smile at the same time.

Suddenly, Angeal gave a protest on grunts and groans, so did Genesis. Sephiroth was stuck on dumbfounded.

Zack raised his hands defensively, "Come on you guys, I can't have any one _watch_ you." Zack grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be back..."

'Yes. Of course. That would be _humiliating_!' Sephiroth shivered though, 'But...but _Zack_ -'

As he thought the raven haired man's name, he was already at the door opening it. The man winked one of his sky blue eyes and gave Sephiroth one distinctive glance. "...Heh!" Zack smirked, opened the door, and left.

"Za-" Sephiroth choked when he heard and saw the door shut. "ZACK!"

* * *

 **I'm actually mad that I could have finished this a while ago. However, I started school, so I wanted to get accustomed to my classes. I'll be a bit busy, but that doesn't mean I won't update. Bare with me please. ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19: Eeww!

**Chap** **ter 19...I'm starting to think I don't have a life. Anyway, its not like I'll stop. This is something I think I should write. Sure this seems to be less of a what if and more of a fic. But trust me, I plan to make this come together with the story. Maybe...I'll make a sequel to this. Well, uhm, without further ado...Oh...I did that before.**

* * *

"So...mind telling me what this is about?!" Cloud asked in confusion. He stared at his raven haired friend who sat idly with a tablet like screen in his hands. Zack's back was pressed against the wall which the elevators were built into. He pursed his lips and sighed.

" _Helloooo_?! Earth to Zack?!" Cloud drawled leaning down, casting his shadow over the man and his device.

Zack flinched back, "Come on man!" he grumbled.

"I asked you a question."

"Well," Zack sighed, "It's a _long_ story-"

"Zack." Cloud said sternly his eyes narrowing, "We've been through the worst of ShinRa's...secrets. I think _this_ , I can handle. What ever it is..."

"Better than car rides?"

"Not! Funny!" Cloud bellowed.

Zack had to chuckle despite himself. Cloud had a way with words in contrast to his seemingly soft disposition. Also, this was his friend. Maybe he could tell him his little side job the Director gave him. At least this way, he had more helping hands.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Zack grinned mischievously, "And when I do, you can watch this with me. Depending on your reaction that is..."

* * *

The air was wasn't just hot, but it was muggy. Muggy with the sweat and escaped breathes of the three operatives. Angeal's brows were knitted into an expression of disapproval, but his cheeks were flushed from the heat. Droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down the side of his face and neck. The same for Sephiroth's, who's wrists were now numbed slightly, but he wiggled them around from time to time. He breathed out slowly and whipped his bangs out of his eyes.

Despite everything, he wanted to panic. For one thing, Zack had left them in a very unsavory position. Tied up, seated down (or laying down in Genesis' case), and with no way to ask for help. To make things worse, the room was becoming humid too. Sephiroth wiggled his torso a little bit. He didn't want to move too much since he was literally linked to Genesis. He sighed. His SOLDIER training did not prepare him for _this_!

'Zack...' he thought, 'Why did you leave us like _this_...at least _untie_ us!' Sephiroth couldn't help feeling irritated. The younger operative just...left them. With a smile at that!

The silver haired operative furrowed his brow. He remembered the gentle smile Zack gave him before he left the room. What did _that_ mean?

Sephiroth flushed in frustration. 'Why did he smile at me? Does he want me to do something?'

Genesis' body twitched suddenly.

'What could I possibly do?' Sephiroth lowered his head and eyes his chest rising and falling. 'In this situation...I'm utterly...'

The rope tugged.

'Helple-' Spehiroth was snatched out of his thoughts as he was jerked forward by his bound wrists. He yelped when he lost his footing and ended up falling on top of Genesis. He almost landed face first if Genesis hadn't been jerking around himself. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was the heavier one, so Genesis ended up falling onto his back when Sephioth collapsed onto him. Genesis grunted uncomfortably when their chests crashed.

"Ge-Genesis!" Sephiroth hissed when he realized Genesis had been moving around which caused this to happen. "You fool! Zack told us that if either of us moves, we'd get pulled by the other!"

"Mgh! Mhh fff gh!" Genesis huffed out with a glare.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Sephiroth bellowed irritably. Laying onto of Genesis, he could feel the heat and clamminess of the other. Not only that, the smell of sweat and saliva was grossing him out. "Kh...!" the silver haired operative winced when he tried to get up. The first thing a person wants to use to get up with is there hands. Obviously, this left Sephiroth with little options but to use his legs to prop himself up. He managed to get to his knees, but it seemed that his movements were unnerving his friend.

Sephiroth's long, silken hair was slipping and sticking to Genesis'sweaty face. The usually red clad operative grunted and threw his head from side to side.

"H...hold still!" Sephiroth murmured managing to get to his knees finally. He huffed a little and tried to straighten up. However, his hair had cloaked Genesis' face and the strands were invading his eyes. Involuntarily, Genesis threw his knees up to tilt his body to the side. Unfortunately, when Sephiroth had fallen on him, the silver haired man's legs were on either side of him. So when Genesis brought his knees up, he ended up rubbing his rival's crotch.

Sephrioth's eyes flew open at the contact and his back arched abruptly when he shrieked, "Ngh~~!"

The sound made Genesis blush darkly, "Mgh!" he flinched when Sephiroth jerked away, but the rope had gotten tangled in their earlier struggle. So when Sephiroth toppled over on his side, Genesis was pulled wrapped around the rope and pulled onto him. Unprepared for the weight, Sephiroth fell onto his back and looked down at his chest to see Genesis' chin propped on him.

They didn't move. Their eyes gazed at each other and they mentally agreed not to move.

Sephiroth strained his lip realizing Genesis was between his legs. Apparently Genesis realized the same, and he hide his face in-between his rival's exposed pectorals. Sephiroth blinked at this. Was Genesis embarrassed?

The silver haired operative sat up a little which made Genesis twitch. The other's reddish-brown hair scattered on his chest tickling him a little.

Sephiroth couldn't help think Genesis looked a little cute...

* * *

Cloud stared at the screen biting at his nails. He glanced long sided at Zack who seemed to be waiting patiently for _something_. What that something was, Cloud had no idea.

Zack had told him everything.

That the Director wanted him to 'play' disciplinarian. That Zack had 'punished' the three famous First Class operatives a couple of weeks ago...making them bark. And now, it was happening again, he was punishing them.. Cloud was of course shocked, yet a part of him was glad to see Genesis in this situation. He felt that the red clad warrior was a haughty, narcissistic son of a bitch! This situation was perfect for him. Now, on the note of Sephiroth and Angeal being caught in it, he didn't know how to feel.

"I want him to know it." Zack said as if reading Cloud's mind. "I want him to know what it's like to work your hardest to the point it didn't matter."

Cloud blinked at him. "Didn't matter?" he murmured, "Zack, I'm not understanding."

Zack stared at the screen which displayed Genesis placed on top of Sephiroth. "I'm gonna push him to the very limit and then over."

Cloud furrowed his brow still confused.

"...Remember what I promised yesterday. What I'd do if they ruined my vacation."

Cloud's eyes lowered in thought...then they widened in horror. "Zack!" he exclaimed scooting farther away from him, "You...you can't be serious!"

Zack pursed his lip, "As serious as I'll ever be."

The blond shook his head, ice blue eyes still wide in disbelief. Suddenly, he stood up and started down the hall. Zack called to him in worry.

"I..." Cloud sighed, "I think I should start a bath."

Zack blinked, confused at first, then understood immediately. "Yeah...good idea." When the blond nodded at him, Zack looked back down at the screen sitting on his knees. Some lower class operatives pasted him, but he payed no mind. He did turn the sound down though...

* * *

'How long has it been?' Sephiroth thought in his mind. 'It's hot...' he turned his head and sighed, 'So...hot...' his eyes glanced down to where Angeal was kneeling. The man had been moving uncomfortably for some time. Sephiroth figured it was his knees bothering him. He wanted to say something, but that seemed to bee too much work. The heavy body on top of him seemed to be suffocating him. Genesis had been sweating immensely. Just a while ago, he had been trying to get up, but he seemed to have given up.

Sephiroth stared at the white ceiling in despair. 'Zack...come back already...' suddenly, Sephiroth felt something cool on his chest. Something cool...and sticky.

When his emerald eyes glanced back down to look at the man on top of him, he was met with ocean blue eyes wide with shame. Genesis was moving his head from side to side, his eyes shut now, he titled his head up while murmuring something. Sounded like he was saying 'no'. That's when Sephiroth noticed something. The duct tape on Genesis' mouth was slightly loose at the bottom.

'Was that what he was doing this whole time? Trying to get the tape off?' Sephiroth scowled at the man. The duct tape is a fitting punishment for Genesis. The man needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut sometimes. Sephiroth wanted to smirk at Genesis, but the man's eyes wide in distress stopped him. Genesis' eyes spoke of shame, like he was fighting against something. His rival shook his head wildly then paused shaking.

A thin line of saliva trickled down Genesis' chin until enough formed to make a thicker line that fell from his chin. Sephiroth gasped when the substance plopped on his exposed chest.

'Ah...' he grimaced, 'Ah...aw! Eewww...!' Sephiroth twisted a little feeling more saliva drip onto him. It was cool, slimy, sticky. 'Ahhhh!'

* * *

 **Sorry about such a cliff hanger guys. I actually want it like this. We're switching to Genesis POV next. I know I've been absent from this story so forgive me. I haven't given up on it.**


	20. Chapter 20: Now!

**Yellow-Hello! *coughs coughs* Ehem! Damn...Sorry. I fail at introductions and I really don't know what to say. I know what I'm doing to Sephiroth is...wrong, but I can't help but feel that the saliva coating his exposed chest is...sexy. I don't own Final Fantasy: Crisis Core or the characters. Wish I did though...**

* * *

'I...' Genesis shuddered, 'I'm...drooling!' he shook his head wildly. 'I'm drooling on Sephiroth!' he stopped moving his head. His own body realizing there was no way to stop the down pour of liquid from coming out of his mouth. Oh! Why had he tried so hard to get the tape off of his lips?!

Genesis had been licking at the black slab of tab for a while before he realized that his saliva had built up too much. He'd tried in vain to stop it, but it was too late. He thought of moving completely off of Sephiroth, but that may also result in another unfavorable position. Not to mention he was scared to move especially since his crotch was right on top of his rival's. (Something Genesis would take to his grave...)

But that was accidental. This... _this_ was unforgivable!

'I'm drooling...drooling all over Sephrioth!' He thought over and over again. Genesis felt his heart hammering in his chest. The affections and memories he had in Banora as a child came back to him and his shame was deepened. Sephiroth, this ideal and glorious man, was beneath him and being dirtied by his saliva and sweat...!

Genesis wanted to curl up into a ball and die! He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he stole a glance up at his rival who tried hard to give him a coaxing smile.

"I...it's alright Genesis." Sephiroth got out averting his eyes, his cheeks were a bright red. Was it from the heat, or the fact he had spit all over his pale chest?! "It...its inevitable to drool. I mean-you were messing with the tape, so...it was bound to happen..."

'Nooooo! Don't pity me!' Genesis screamed in his head. 'Goddess!' he pressed his face against Sephiroth's chest. The smell of sweat invaded his nostrils, but something about the other's body scent sent chills up his spine.

Now he just felt low.

'Goddess! Kill me! Smite me where I stand!' he paused in his mind, "or lay?...'

Genesis sobbed against the tape covering his mouth.

* * *

Zack glanced at his watch. 'it's been forty-five minutes huh?' he thought. He fanned himself with a paper fan that Cloud had brought back with him after preparing a bath. The blond was currently sitting beside him munching on a nut cake.

"So...did anything...you know?" Cloud asked with a mouth full of food shyly.

Zack felt as if his friend was truly uncomfortable saying it out loud, but he knew Cloud would stick with him. "Not yet. Soon though." Zack placed the tablet between his stretched legs and yawned. "I gave him like, three sodas? He should be losing right about-"

"Now!" Cloud shouted abruptly pointing at the screen in excitement.

Zack yanked the screen back up to his face and zoomed in the camera a little. He mentally patted himself on the back for setting up a camera in the corner of his room. Sure he told the other three 1st Classes that it was the Director watching them...it was only half the truth...

* * *

Angeal's eyes flicked open abruptly. Indeed, he was dozing off. Such an uncomfortable position and he was dozing off.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was he was dozing off and that meant Zack was taking his sweet time doing what ever. A.K.A: _he wasn't back yet_!

And the heat! It was _unbearable_!

'Why in Gaia would this stupid child leave us in a situation like this?!' he thought angrily staring at his friends. 'Doesn't he know people can die from heat stroke?!'

"Mgh!" Angeal groaned, his knees suddenly aching. He noticed Sephiroth giving him a sympathetic gaze. Angeal probably would have accepted it if he wasn't already at his wits end. Sephiroth's eyes never left his as they gave him a tired look saying " _Calm down._ "

" _Hell no_!" Ageal's eyes said back, " _I will not calm down! I fell asleep_ twice _already! How long has it been? An_ hour _?!_ "

Sephiroth's eyes lowered into slits, " _You know Lazard can talk_."

" _Bullshit_!" Angeal's eyes narrowed. Has he ever felt this upset? Yes, certainly he has. After all, Zack was his pupil. Despite his new...job given to him by Director Lazard, he was still his pupil. " _I would think Zack would have more...I don't know. Sense?!_ "

Sephiroth's eyes lowered in understanding.

Angeal could tell the other was tired. One from the heat of the room. And two, from holding Genesis.

At first, Angeal wanted to ignore the little 'accident' that Genesis caused due to his rage of Zack leaving them in this tied up position. In all honesty, Angeal would have done the same. Then came the toppling onto one another for his childhood friend and the Hero of Midgar. What could Angeal say. The first fall was indeed comedic, but the second...

The man stared at Genesis. Even though his face was tucked behind his brunette hair and he was pressed agaisnt Sephiroth's pecs, Genesis was flushed from ear to ear. Angeal could only sympathize with him. He saw the drool trickling down his chin and onto Sephiroth's chest. The thought and knowledge of you _literally_ salivating on your idol must be humiliating to anyone.

Angeal just _hoped_ the man wouldn't be mentally scarred for life...

'Genesis...you...' Angeal thought staring at his dear friend. How helpless he looked, how vulnerable. It was different from when he, Sephiroth, and him had spared before ending in a shameful defeat on Genesis' part. The man just looked crestfallen. But this...

His azure eyes were glassy, his peachy skin was flushed red with heat, shame, and strain, his hair was a sweaty mess, and his body was...so tense. So tense.

"Genesis...' Angeal shuddered sighing through his nose, 'Genesis you're...'

Genesis' body seized up suddenly and his eyes flew open.

'Beautif-' ANgeal's thought was cut off by a cry from his childhood friend.

"MMMGGHHH! UGH!"

Sephiroth flinched back even though there was no where to go when Genesis suddenly lurched up. For what ever reason, Genesis started thrashing about more than he had before. Sephiroth called out to him in a frustrated voice as Angeal watched. The man had a feeling that Genesis wasn't doing this out of anger. His friend's grunts were moans and whines and his thrashing seemed more frantic.

Just as Angeal was calling for Sephiroth's attention, the usually red clad warrior fell over with a loud 'thud' and he shuddered violently. Genesis mad pitiful sounds akin to a hurt puppy and his eyes watered more then before.

Sephiroth was the first to ask, "Wh..what's wrong...Genesis-' but it seemed the man had a realization of what was wrong.

Angeal still wasn't sure until Genesis rolled onto bis stomach and made a movement that looked like he was trying to bring his knees up.

'Ah...' Angeal's eyes grew huge, 'D...don't tell me...' The ocean eyed man remembered earlier.

The broken thermostat, the heat, the soda...and Genesis took three...and Zack's absents-

'Oh gods...he couldn't have...he didn't really mean to-' Angeal's eyes twitch in horror.

Genesis stopped moving around and started panting. He was still shivering slightly, but ha had this look that he was dying.

'Zack you...' Angeal's brows knitted into the deepest frown he ever had, 'YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

 **Phew! Thought I'd never be able to, but I did. It's amazing what you accomplish when you put your mind to it. Well, I hope everyone is clear on what Zack intends to happen. hehe. I know is terrible, but it's not as bad as you think. ^.^ but...then it wouldn't be a punishment if it wasn't terrible. Oh, how I love a good update. See you all soon. Comment please!**


	21. Chapter 21: ZACK!

**Chapter** **21...chapter 21...fucking chapter fucking 21! We've made it this far and I never thought we would. Thanks to you all who share my craziness on why Zack should be a seme have my deep love and admiration. Thus, I have forced myself to make grammar corrections when I can. Thank you for baring with them. I know they suck balls but I'm glad you all deal with them. Anyway, the story!**

* * *

Sephiroth's mind whirled. All he could think was "What do I do?!". It didn't take a genius to know that he couldn't do anything about this. As he watched Genesis panting on the floor, he felt as useless as he did when he couldn't be a donor for Genesis when he got injured. The comparison made him think about how stagnant he is in showing his feelings.

Of course Genesis is his best friend as much as Angeal is. Sure Genesis has a big mouth, haughty attitude, an obsession of LOVELESS, but he was still his friend no matter what. However, Sephiroth always knew he wasn't a very...emotional person. Sensitive, yes. But when it comes to showing that sensitivity, you can forget it. He doesn't try to; it's just how he was raised to be.

A straight-forward, stoic, sensible, professional man of SOLDIER.

Sephiroth bit his lip. But now was not the time to be like that. He needed to help Genesis somehow. Oh, if only he _knew_ _how!_

'What do I do?' he though again and closed his eyes. 'I...I don't know what to do.' As intelligent and resourceful as Sephiroth was. SOLDIER training did not prepare him for this!

'I don't know what to do!' he screamed in his head and glanced at Angeal only to find the man looking lost himself. Lost and pissed. 'Damn it Angeal!' he swore staring at the man's sweaty reddened face, 'Now is not the time to leave me to figure out things alone!' Sephiroth shuddered. He never felt this way before. Was it fear of not knowing what to do? Was this what it was like to be clueless and helpless? Now, he felt helpless when Zack made him sit on the floor for several hours on his knees-

Zack.

Sephiroth's eyes lit up suddenly. He recalled Zack's sunny smile and it made him calmer somehow. Maybe that was why people were attracted to him...

'Zack...Zack, what do I do?' he thought. 'I...I can only follow instruction really' Sephiroth remembered when he and Zack were ordered to eliminate Angeal and Genesis. It was the first time Sephiroth had the courage to go against his first priority. Doing as your told.

'...but you're not here...so what can I possibly do?' Sephiroth closed his eyes sadly, 'Like this I...' Suddenly, like a epiphany, the silver haired man remembered Zack's smile before he left them alone. There was...something in that smile. In those sky blue eyes there was a meaning.

'Was Zack leaving me in charge...?' Sephiroth pondered this. 'W...was he expecting something of me? But what?! I can't do what you...do...'

* * *

'Shit! _Shit_! _Fuck_! Shit! Come on, shit...stay calm-shit!' Genesis tried endlessly to calm himself down. Yet, all he could do was curse in his head. Indeed, he was in trouble. 'I have to fucking use the _bathroom_?! _Now_?!' he screwed his eyes shut and grunted. 'Shit! Damn him! That little devil! When I get outta here, I'm gonna fuck him up _big_ time!'

Even though he thought that with the confidence he is so well known for, he was reduced back to his previous state when the feeling of exploding came back to his stomach. He unconsciously wiggled his hips, flexing his leg muscles while praying that Zack would come back soon.

But how long had the man been gone? had it been an hour or was it just minutes? Genesis couldn't think clearly when all he could thin about was using the toilet.

'I'm gonna die...' he thought finally, his eyes watering. 'I can't do this...I-'

"Genesis."

The usually red clad operative flicked his watered eyes up to see Sephiroth staring at him. His emerald eyes were hard with determination. Genesis furrowed his brow. He felt like a worm on his stomach wiggling about. Though, he was embarrassed, something about how Sephiroth looked at him was coaxing...

"Genesis." the silver haired man said calmly, "It's alright. You can do it."

Genesis's eyes fluttered. 'Is he...encouraging me?...Sephiroth is...me?-'

"Z-Zack will be back soon," Sephiroth half smiled, "So...just hold out until then."

'This can't be. He has to be teasing me.' But, even though Genesis thought this, his heart was swelling and he was listening.

"You can do it. I know it's hard, but don't give up. Alright?" Sephiroth finished the sentence with a gentle smile and, some how some way, rolled himself so close to Genesis that the blue eyed man was pressed against him again. "Alright."

"...fffufff." It wasn't really a word Genesis wanted to say, he just wanted to make some noise of gratitude. He felt weak and vulnerable, but...at least someone was there for him.

Pressure was building up in his loins again and Genesis flinched unconsciously. He pressed his face against Sephiroth's chest only to hide the fact he was red faced and teary eyed.

* * *

Zack was happy to see that Sephiroth had finally realized what he wanted him to do. Encouraging Genesis is another form of punishment. He wanted the usually red clad operative to know how hard it is to work under impossible conditions.

"Yeah! Doesn't feel too good does it?!" Zack heard Cloud sneer beside him. The blond had been patiently watching the small screen this entire time with critical eyes. Zack was glad that his friend wasn't repulsed by what he was doing to the three First Class operatives, but...he didn't expect this level of enthusiasm.

"I'm surprised he's held out this long..." Zack commented looking upward at the round clock perched above their heads. "What's it been? An hour something?"

"He can't hold it forever." Cloud murmured, "This messes up a guy's kidneys."

The level of indifference in Cloud's voice was unnerving Zack. Was the blond _that_ pissed?

"Well, you are right." Zack grumbled, "And he knows it too."

Silence befell for a moment before Cloud asked with an uneasy furrow of his brow, "Do you think he'll actually do it?"

"Well he has too!" Zack exclaimed. "And I'm waiting 'till the very last second!"

"Like now?" Cloud said pointing a the screen.

Zack pulled the item closer to his face staring at the image of Genesis rolling away from Sephiroth. With an unconscious grin he patted Cloud on the shoulder saying, "Yup!"and sprang up from his spot. The raven haired man stretched a little before walking off in the direction of his room. He paused briefly though, "Uhm...Cloud-"

"Don't tell anybody. Yeah, yeah. I know." the blond grumbled then looked at his friend. "You don't want to see the fireworks?"

Zack gave him an amused grin, "Not these kind!"

"Suit yourself." Cloud murmured to himself when his companion left.

* * *

Sephiroth and Angeal were praying for the first time in their lives. Was it natural to be this scared?

'Zack!' Angeal thought frowning behind his tape.

'Zack!' Sephiroth screwed his eyes shut realizing at the last second that there had been a clock on the night stand this whole time. 'Why didn't I notice that sooner?! Has it been that long?! What the hell...?!' Sephiroth flinched hearing Genesis making a loud whimpering noise. 'Oh! Why did I let Genesis do whatever he wanted?!' Sephiroth thought in guilt. 'If only I had opened my damn mouth...' Sephiroth frowned deeply. 'Aren't I his friend? I know his a complete and total idiot but...god damn it! I'm scared!'

He paused watching the minutes tick away.

'I'm...I'm...scared?' The emerald eyed man couldn't fathom why he would be afraid when the one who was writhing in humiliation was Genesis. Was it the fact he was realizing what he had not done on his part? Or maybe his own guilt in not supporting his friend? Or maybe his own helplessness? Or-

Sephiroth blinked out of his thoughts suddenly like someone had poked him to wake up. His eyes wondered s if he had no idea where he was, but he did know. What was in front of him; however, wasn't a cool, calm, and collected Genesis. But a utterly defeated man, stripped off his pride, clothes, and voice.

'Am I...afraid of this...afraid of being stripped bare? Of being revealed?' upon thinking about it, Sephiroth's mind went numb and his heart had caught in his throat suddenly. 'Would Zack do that to me too...?' he thought straining his mouth, 'Would...he?' he started running his tongue over his lips until...he realized Genesis gave up.

'Ah!' Sephiroth frowned watching Genesis shudder. The fluids that poured down his legs seemed endless as it ran onto the nylon sheet forming a puddle underneath the him.

Genesis moaned pathetically as his liver relaxed and his built up tension subsided. Sephiroth heard a sob from him and he assumed it was either from the relief or the shame of urinating on himself. The puddle on the nylon sheet slowed its growth as it almost went off the sheet.

Sephiroth was flabbergasted and his mind was a complete blank. He didn't even bother to look at Angeal or Genesis for that matter. He didn't even think the usually clad warrior would even be able to. To his shock and slight dismay, he did. His glassy azure eyes met Sephiroth's trembling emerald ones. And the silver haired man wished he hadn't made eye contact.

"Ah!-" Sephiroth knew from his experiences with people that he has a gods-awful-habit of having a disgusted look when he saw something...unappealing. He knew that was the face he was making right now when Genesis' eyes watered. "G-Genesis wai-"

Genesis turned his entire body around and scrunched himself into a fetal position.

A streak of panic grabbed Sephiroth as he racked his brain to find something to say. "Ge-Genesis it-it's okay...I..." his throat turned dry and works just seemed to elude him. He made a glance at Angeal who was terribly red in the face. Was he mad? Was he embarrassed? These questions began swimming in Sephiroth's mind as well as he turned back to the unresponsive Genesis.

"G...Genesis..." he called trying to be stern.

"..." No answer.

"Genesis...!"

Nothing.

The silver haired operative trembled, his mouth going dry. "Genesis...Ge..." he sucked in his bottom lip. His eyes flashed at the clock on the nightstand.

'Zack, where are you? What the hell am I suppose to do?!'

This was beyond a crisis; this was serious. And the only one that could save them was still not here! The horrid thought shook Sephiroth. His hands started wiggling his hands trying to get free. It was taking absolutely too long for Zack to get back from the Director. There's just no way! This was a trick! A ruse!

Had Zack meant to do this? Did Zack do this on purpose?! Was _this_ their punishment?!

'But this is too humiliating!' Sephiroth thought, "This wasn't...h-how could he do this?!' he closed his eyes. He started to smell Genesis' shame and he yelled in his broken composer. " _ZACK!_ "

* * *

 ***I know. I know. I took way to long to update. -.- a lots been happening to me these past few weeks. I intend to continue this fic, but I need to focus on a lot of things like college and my family. Please bare with me. Thanks for staying tuned and being patient. ^.^***


	22. Chapter 22: You're Amazing

**Hey! As you can see, I'M BACK B*TCHES! And with vengeance for there is more punishments in store. But I will stop it there until the next chapter because this one...is sexy.**

* * *

"ZACK!" Sephiroth belted out.

Abruptly, the door swung open, and like light at the end of the tunnel, Zack Fair was there. "GENESIS!" he yelled with a satisfied scowl. He quickly slammed the door shut seeming to ignore the fact that Sephiroth almost had a nervous break down.

But that was Angeal's analysis. From what he could tell, Sephiroth was panting in wonder from his position on the floor. He watched as Zack pasted him to kneel beside Genesis who was still unresponsive save for the flinch he gave when the door opened. The raven haired operative clasped Genesis' face to get a good look at him. Angeal couldn't see the look on his childhood friend's face to his irritation.

Zack gave an approving nodded. Then he started to untie the usually red clad operative dismissing the fact he was kneeling directly in piss. "Genesis" he said the man's name again, "Good job! Great job! You did well. You pushed yourself to you limits! You gave it your all." Zack praised like this was a track race.

Angeal could have sworn he felt a blood vessel pop. 'Why is he treating this like this is no big deal?! This is...Zack this is not a game!' Angeal was so much enraged by the fact Zack had left them, rather, he was upset that he _planned_ this from the very beginning. Angeal was seething. Never in his life had he ever wanted to hit Zack! He could take anything he may have done to him or even Sephiroth for this matter. However, to make a proud man like Genesis literally pee his pants is just too much! Angeal was too close to Genesis to let this go quietly.

The raven haired operative continued his spill of praises finally freeing Genesis' ankles from the loop of his wrist-cuffs. "Ok Genesis, one more tie…" Zack assured untying the man's wrists. "There!"

Not a second later did Zack find himself being violently pushed away by Genesis.

Angeal's look of hate was replaced with a look of pure worry. Genesis face was stark red and his eyes were lined with tears. The usually proud, red clad man, shoved Zack away as best he could in his tired state. Angeal glimpsed Sephiroth's sympathetic expression and swore he murmured their friend's name.

"Ge-Genesis!" Zack cried out. "C-Calm down! It's okay!" he was muffed by a trembling hand.

"No!" Genesis bellowed. "No it's not okay!" Genesis's voice was loud, but lacking in it's former defiant attitude. He refused to look up as his mouth shivered in dismay. "I…I…" the man sounded as though he was on the edge of breaking. "I peed! Everywhere!"

Zack managed to grasp Genesis' hands and he watched the man with thought. A look Angeal failed to take in fully.

"I peed! And…" Genesis hiccupped, "Sephiroth…I drooled….all over him!"

So much. So much Angeal wanted to hold his friend. From where he sat, he could see the man's hands balled into fists yet trembling with every word he got out. Genesis seemed so vulnerable and fragile right now. All of this was because of Zack…! If only he could speak!

"I…I'm dirty! D—Don't touch me!" Genesis's voice was trying to form it's shape again. "Are you happy?! I failed! I—"

Genesis' sentence was cut off when Zack pulled him into a tight embrace.

The look of shock was evident in Genesis ocean blue eyes. Angeal was shocked to. He then realized Zack's look of seriousness. He wasn't laughing at all. His expression was so…so…mature.

"Stop it." Zack said smoothly. His hand ghosted up the back of the man he held. "Stop it Genesis. You are not dirty. Look." The raven haired man continued even though he was trying to get Genesis to look to the floor. "This here is proof of how hard you worked Genesis. This is to show how it feels to try your best, but get nothing but pain in your heart for. In the end, this is what you made the other operatives in SOLDIER feel like." Genesis seemed to stiffen. His body trembled slightly as he grasped Zack's thick muscular forearms. "What you're feeling right now, _that's_ what _you_ do to _them_."

Zack sighed, his serious face melting. His shy blue eyes shifted from Sephiroth, then Angeal, then to Genesis. Zack closed his eyes and rubbed Genesis back. "Genesis. I don't know about everyone else…but I know you work hard. I know you push yourself-– _heck_ —I know you went through _hell_ to get from where you were to here." Zack's gloved hand squeezed Genesis shoulders, "You're…shaking."

Genesis' hands found Zack's shoulders and Angeal felt his heart skip a beat.

"Genesis, you're not dirty. At all. At least I don't think you are and I don't think Sephiroth or Angeal do either. I look up to you Genesis, so never talk down to yourself like this. _Ever_." Zack's voice held firm authority, yet it was comforting and sweet. His nose lightly nuzzled Genesis' brown hair. "This is just a lesson. But, you aren't dirty Genesis. You're amazing."

Genesis stopped shaking and…

"And you did great."

…gripped Zack's shoulders desperately.

No thought crossed Angeal's mind the entire time. He was in disbelief. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guess that Genesis actually found comfort in Zack. Was it his words? His voice? What was it that made Genesis feel so safe in Zack's arms.

'His arms…' Angeal stared on as Zack smiled. The man didn't seem like he was disturbed in the slightest holding Genesis in a puddle of urine. Moments later, Zack was coaxing Genesis to his shaking feet.

"Come on Genesis. No one is one the floor and I got a friend to run a hot bath for you." Zack lent Genesis his arms for support and shoulder for camouflage. "Guess I left you tied up to long. Remind me to rub your wrists later.

Angeal and Sephiroth watched the two leave in silence. It was as it they weren't even there.

A laugh came from Sephiroth, "That…was sort of scary."

Angeal knew the man was talking but he didn't hear him. The image of Zack holding Genesis was stuck in his head. He felt Sephiroth staring at him, but he refused to meet his eyes. Of all people, he knew Sephiroth worry if he saw what face he was making. Dark bangs shaded his eyes, and the pangs of pain weren't so serious to Angeal suddenly.

He grew up with Genesis. Literally grew up from when they were babies. Angeal had the fortune of having a mother and a father even though the latter passed not soon after. Genesis, however; was adopted. His parents gave him up for adoption when he was a baby. Whether it was because of the experience due to Hollander was beyond him. And his foster parents weren't the light of his life. A word of praise was rare form them, and everyday Genesis struggled to be the best. Angeal thought that his company made those days easier, better even.

But never had he seen Genesis cry. Never had he trembled so much and never had his haughty voice faltered. He never saw this until Zack.

A new pang of pain caught Angeal and he wished he could grab at his chest if only to assure it wasn't physical. Angel had known Genesis all his life.

It only took Zack one day to get closer to him than he ever could.

* * *

 ***Okay damn. I made that more emotional than I thought. . I hope yu all liked it. I'll be updating soon. It's winter break for me! ^/^**


	23. Chapter 23: Some Weird Fetish

***Drum roll. Jumps out to do a pose but falls on face.* OW! Okay. shit universe fine! I'll start this chapter. Zack is dealing with the aftermath of his absence, but his calmness is...sexy. I don't own Final Fantasy Crisis Core or the characters. Wish I did though.**

* * *

 _Banora was overflowing with celebration. The sun was high and the clouds were fluffy. Multi-colored streamers were raining down on me and my heart was overflowing with joy. Holding a carton of some liquid contents, I came up to the podium in the middle of town._

 _The Mayor, with his cheap, tailored suit and lump belly, gestured me to come closer. The crowd was buzzing with life. Everyone looked like so much smaller from the stage, made me feel bigger for my short size. A fat hand clasped me on my shoulder, then a gold plaque in my hand with my name in curly, indented letters: Genesis Rhapsodos._

 _The crowd cried out in approval and somewhere in that sea of sound I heard the Hewleys too._

 _I ran down the stage past all the parents whose children's invention came in behind me. I was looking for my parents and thought the person I suddenly ran into was my father. I looked up, but the sun was glaring down at me so I could only see flare. But the voice of praise reached me._

 _"Good job, Genesis." The voice said, yet after a moment, I knew it was not my father._

 _Who did this voice belong to? And why was my heart hammering so much in my chest?_

 _I raised my hand to my face to see the face and knew who it was. He patted my head and every fiber of my being rang with joy._

 _"Good job." Said Zack Fair._

Genesis' eye fluttered open. The sound of falling water from a facet echoed off the walls of the white room he was in. The operative took a moment to register everything. His body felt heavy and numb everywhere especially around his wrists and hands. Confused by this, he raised his hands and some of his haze left him.

Faint red streaks wrapped around his wrists.

'Oh…that's right.' Genesis thought weakly. He left his hands fall again realizing he was in a bathtub full of white, foamy suds. He moved his arms and legs a little feeling strangely aware of his limbs. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was tied up for so long. Not being able to use your limbs will probably make you thankful for your arms and legs.

Genesis looked around assessing everything. This was defiantly not his bathroom. (His had a color palette of red). The bathroom was big too. It had a bit of a Spira feel to it with the open shower to clean yourself with before you bath.

Genesis had no idea whose bathroom this was, (he supposed it belonged to one of Zack's friend's) but he trusted Zack to keep 'that incident' under wraps.

'That little puppy!' Genesis snorted finally moving to scrub himself. He smelled like urine. 'So slick! Planning all this to teach me a lesson. Got me good..!' he couldn't say he was angry. Honestly speaking, he was more relaxed than anything.

'My body…' Genesis rubbed his legs with the suds. 'Feels so nice. I've never been so aware of myself. It's so weird.' He put his legs down and started rubbing his arms and chest area, 'My head feels so fuzzy. Maybe it's because of blood circulation…'

His mind wondered a bit. He wondered if Sephiroth or Angeal would be getting a bath too.

'A nice cool bath like this one.' Genesis thought sticking his tongue out. 'Or not. This is for me. I was bad, so I got punished…' he frowned a little, 'I should…really apologize.' Thinking back on his punishment, he felt like shit. Lower than shit actually. 'Maybe that's what I needed. I nice reminder.' He thought and stopped washing his wrists to look at the red marks. He ran a finger along the lines feeling his skin tingle sweetly. 'How many years had it been?' Genesis thought recalling the dream, 'That day was the Invention Festival. I made Dumb Apples into juice…what a dumb idea.'

Yet even as he thought this, he recalled his boyish dreams and excitement. What he wanted back than was to had the approval of his parents, regardless of blood relations. Plus, he wanted to give his childhood hero the juice as well.

Genesis blushed and sank deeper into the water. '…forgot I had such dreams stupid dreams…'

He brought his knees up and rested his cheek against them. He was lost in thought. Only one line appeared from time to time.

'I peed on myself.' Genesis grimaced suddenly and kicked his legs up. "Ugh! That puppy! That brat! That _devil_!" he screamed feeling his face burn. It was embarrassing to come to terms with. The fact a grown man like him did something like that. However, he knew he couldn't be faulted for it either. Still, it was an embarrassing thing to recall, so he thought of something else.

"…"

'I drooled on Sephiroth.'

"Ughhh! Nooooo!" Genesis bellowed.

That was the other thing that was hard to cope with. It wasn't that fact he drooled on him was the problem; it was the fact it felt good to do so.

'Even though I was ashamed, watching my spit drip on him and the fact he made…' Genesis had no idea how he felt. Was this pride? Was this a sense of victory Or was it some sort of dark desire he never knew he had?

'So many thoughts. So many questions…Zack…' Genesis thought again placing his legs on his knees again. The feeling of Zack's strong hands coaxing and caressing him was still faintly there. On his shoulders, the warmth of his presence was still there.

"Good job, Genesis."

Genesis sighed unconsciously and smiled. "Zack, just like when I barked, you're making a mess of me. Damn you, you Pup...

Cloud rocked back and forth on his heels and toes outside his room door. He whistled a tune to himself that he recalled his mother whistling in Nibelheim. Cloud sighed a little thinking about what he saw.

"I wonder if I'm developing some weird fetish…" He said aloud. Watching—getting to watch—Genesis and Sephiroth in a compromising position and then seeing the stuck up Genesis pee on himself…!

Cloud hugged his arms and cooed. 'Shit! That was awesome! The look on his face was just awesome! Serves you right! Ya' jerk!' he thought. In the back of his mind, he remembered his Father noting he had a bit of a cruel streak when it came to other people. But those were boys he disliked at the time, and he was trying to impress a friend. Snorting the thought aside and fawning over the lingering memory of a crying Genesis, he wondered how he would ever look at the man again during assemblies.

At that moment, Zack had come off the elevator at the end of the hall and was making his way down to the blond man. He called to him, "Hey Cloud!"

Cloud shook himself from his thoughts and returned his friend's greeting. "What's up?"

Zack raised a metal bucket and white wash cloth in response when he got to him. "You?"

"Just what you left me with." Cloud pointed his head to his door referring to Genesis. "Don't worry, no one came by."

"Good." Zack let out a sigh of relief. Cloud made a note of this. "So, how is he?"

Cloud smirked, "Beside the fact he screamed like a girl twice, nothing serious has happened." He could imagine all the things the red clad warrior could scream about. Drooling on Sephiroth, pissing himself, crying, yup. He had plenty to scream about.

Zack nodded his head and seemed to think about something. "I hope you're not going to tease him."

"Zack." Cloud gave his friend a flat look, "He's still my superior. He'd eat me alive if I _thought_ I could fuck with him."

Zack had to laugh at that, "True! True!" he stopped to wink at his country friend, "Well then, better get to cleaning!"

"Don't miss a spot." Cloud said with a cruel laugh when Zack was half way down the hall.

"Ass!" Zack shot back.

When Zack made it back to his room, he thought about what he could do to cool down the atmosphere of the aftermath he left behind. The moment he came to get Genesis, he knew he'd had hell to deal with. The red clad operative was by far a wreck. Sure some part of Zack considered it a win, but he felt a little bad for making the man cry. Thinking about Genesis tear laced eyes…was oddly beautiful. Not to mention feeling his body weight in his arms made Zack feel powerful. So powerful.

Maybe that's why he felt bad.

Zack sighed. He was taking pleasure in punishing his seniors. His friends. But he had to consider he wasn't that close to Genesis and Sephiroth. He just felt that way after the incident with Hollander.

"Geez, guess I'm developing some weird fetish." He murmured to himself and braced himself to enter the room. He opened the door and had to force a face. His room did, indeed; smell like piss.

And swear. Lots and lots of sweat and heat.

The only thing that made him keep going was two sentences.

I'm getting paid, I regret nothing.

I made Genesis pee his pants, I regret nothing.

He closed the door and was surprised that neither Angeal nor Sephiroth, who he left still tied up, weren't looking at him.

That was another thing was scared for. Genesis tearful face was one thing, Angeal's death glare and Spehiroth's look of panic was another. So Zack decided to deal with the lesser of two evils.

He made his way to Sephiroth who was all but curled up on his side. The ropes that bound him and Genesis was scattered all over and about him. His moon-silver hair was fanned out underneath him and his cloths were a testament to Genesis' sweat.

'Shit…I'm a perv for real now.' Zack thought to himself after noting Sephiroth looked erotic. Knealing down like a cat, Zack called out in a soft voice. "Sephiroth."

No response. The man was just breathing faintly. You would think he was dead if you didn't have an eye like Zack's.

"Sephiroth." He said again a little louder. He had the feeling Sephiroth, the calmest of the calm, was mad at him. Well, he did dumb a lot on him unexpectedly. Zack could accept a cold shoulder or two. With that being said, he continued his talking.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Really, I am. But…" Zack made a move to grasp Sephiroth's shoulder, "I need Genesis to understand his punishment. But it was also to punish you and Angeal too. I didn't mean to…" Zack paused. Should he say 'scared' or 'worried'? He didn't know, and he definitely wasn't going to insinuate anything. He wasn't ready to see Masamune today.

Leaving the unfinished sentence to linger, he grabbed the silver haired man's wrists to untie him. He felt the slight trembling of his hands and knew he left him tied to long. Or maybe he was just that mad? After Zack freed his hands, Zack lifted him up slowly wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"What I mean to say is…" Zack continued not looking at Sephiroth's face. He kept his eyes every else, "Thank you, Sephiroth. I didn't want to leave it to you, but I had to. So thank you for helping me. You were great." Zack said and grabing the man's wrists to message them. Abruptly, his thumb was squeezed. He flinched and looked down to see what had happened. Sephiroth's face was covered by his long, silken bangs, and his gloved hand was the thing squeezing his thumb. Before Zack could inquire why, Sephiroth look up at him with his own teary eyed face.

Zack's heart caught in his throat and he had to do everything in his power to keep from sighing in bliss.

Sephiroth seemed to catch on and decided to wipe his eyes with his arm. Zack guessed even someone like Sephiroth could get scared.

Zack smiled slightly and moved behind Sephiroth more. Using his right hand, he stroked the man's silver locks going from normal petting, to slow finger combing. Zack made a note to one day pet him with his glove off. The man's hair was something anyone had to feel on skin to believe. After a moment or to, Sephiroth relaxed into Zack's arm more and he felt the man's body weight. Sephiroth let out a small sigh and seemed to melt. Zack noted that Sephiroth really liked to be petted.

'Come to think of it…Sephiroth reacted the same way when I first did this…almost the same.' Zack thought and shrugged. He stopped petting Sephiroth who smiled slightly at him.

"You okay?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth made some sound to indicate he was. "I was just worried for Genesis is all. I guess my SOLDIER training didn't cover this." He chuckled nervously.

'Did…he just make a joke?' Zack thought dumbly. He had no idea why had this idea that Sephrioth was some gorgeous alien with wings with no flaws. He blamed the media.

Sephiroth flicked his gaze to Angeal who was looking at the floor. "But…Angeal however…"

Zack patted him on the shoulder, "I got it!" Zack hopped up to go to Angeal. Once he got there, he peeled the black tape from his mouth expecting a hail of scolding or cursing. Nothing.

'Oh boy…!'

"Angeal~!" Zack sang. He heard Sephiroth standing up to walk. "Earth to Angeal! Hello!"

"I'm mad at you Zack." Angeal said in a voice that wasn't entirely his. It sort of scared Zack.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I figured." He stood up to unfasten Angeal. "Sorry."

"I…" Angeal murmured. Abruptly, his arms fell forward when Zack unfixed the ropes. "Oh gods!" Angeal shocked startling Sephiroth and Zack. He fell to his side and gasped. "My arms…my knees…!"

Zack starred at him for a few minutes before laughing. He had to. Angeal looked so relieved. His knees and arms must have fallen asleep. He decided to tease his mentor a little, "Need help Angeal? Still mad at me?" he hummed.

Angeal blinked his azure eyes at him and flushed reluctantly.

With a chuckled, Zack knelt down to untie his wrists and rub them. Angeal sighed and shivered

"Your punishment is over, good job Angeal." Zack praised and had to laugh at Angeal's flushed face. He looked kind of cute…

After about thirty minutes, Zack began to clean up. He dipped the cloth into the bucket full of cleaning chemicals. He scrubbed the areas that the nylon sheet failed to catch while talking to Angeal and Sephiroth.

"I hope you two learned your lesson." Zack smiled and dumped the cloth in the bucket. He got up to grab the sheet off the floor.

"Where's Genesis?" Angeal asked not answering the question. Angeal was standing up and walking about while Sephiroth sat ideally on Zack's bed.

"He's in Cloud's bathroom cleaning up." Zack answered taking a trash bag out of his closet.

"Zack! You let others know?!" Angeal bellowed in shock. Zack turned to him with a flat look similar to Cloud's. Sephiroth was staring at him with anticipating green eyes.

"Relax, he's a close buddy. He won't tell a soul. Besides, I needed his bathroom." Zack put the nylon sheet into the trash bag and tired it up, "Which reminds me, Lazard's moving me to the 48th floor the building. So I'll be with the other 1sts."

Sephiroth raised a questioning brow, "Cloud Strife? He's a 2nd right? Why does he had a bathroom?"

In SOLDIER operatives 3rd to 2nd don't have much in their rooms. 1sts get a bathroom, kitchen, and an extra smaller room, plus a balcony view.

"I'm—"Zack paused and thought about it. Why does Cloud have a 1st's room? "Not sure."

"Maybe we were put of 2nd and 3rd rooms?" Angeal assumed. The silver haired operative nodded in agreement and dropped the subject.

Zack shrugged deciding to not point out that Cloud's room was the only 2nd and 3rd room on the 35th floor with bathroom and other appliances. Hoisting the black bag over his shoulder and considering the topic of Cloud to be under their radar, Zack made his way to and out the door.

However, a small whimpering noise caught him off guard.

"Huh?" he looked around, then down and to his left. Right there, sat a clean, red clad, Genesis covering his face in humiliation. Why? Zack could only guess he didn't know how to face his friends.

"Uh, Genesis?" Zack called out earning said man's startled attention. His cheeks were the color or roses. "You okay?"

Genesis opened his mouth to answer, but the, his face returned to the bitch face he wor before he went off.

"You…!"

Zack raised his hands in defense.

"YOU THINK I'M OKAY YOU LITTLE SHIT?! YOU BRAT! YOU BASTARD! YOU _DEVIL_!"

* * *

 **Some notes:**

 **1) I use Spira in Finle Fantasy 10 as reference to all the Asian like things in the game. Considering that Final Fantasy doesn't specify nationality (like Chinese and American) i though this would be fitting.**

 **2) I'll be pulling background info on Cloud into the story, so if you don't understand...uhm, consult wiki fandom?**

 **3) If you guys want side stories in or out of this story let me know. I take B-day requests.**

 **4) Genesis was having a dream sequence. So yes, that was the beginning. There will be more of those, so don't be alarmed. They will be sexy.**

 **Thank you people! This chapter was longer than most of the past ones. Please keep reading and comments make me motivated always. ^.^**


	24. Chapter 24: Just This Once

**Ah, I must be on a role. Never have the time to type these days. Best get them while their hot and sexy! I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.**

* * *

 **Shinra Inc. Floor 34**

"So looking at Genesis tear stained face while he smells like piss turns you on." Kunsel said more as a statement than a question. "I'm not seeing the problem here."

Zack stared at his best friend like he never met the man before.

After the 'punishment' three days ago, Zack had been having trouble looking at his superior operatives with a straight face. Every time he got the rookies or the 2nd and 3rds together, he would be paired with either Sephiroth or Genesis.

If it was Genesis, Zack's mind would be called back to that day where the man was taken apart and soaked in his own urine. He couldn't even listen to the briefing if he was around. Genesis still was the Queen Bitch of SOLDIER, but Zack saw another side of the man that made his balls ache.

Seeing Sephiroth was no better. When Zack came back to his room for sleep, he dreamt of stroking the man's delicate, long, silver locks and looking at his flushed tear stained face. After that, he woke up with a painful hard on.

Zack just thanked the gods he didn't end up that way with Angeal. Gods only know how much time he spends with the man.

Zakc was just glad there wasn't something mentally wrong with him otherwise he would have visited Professor Hojo out desperation. No, Cloud was with him.

"I can't get it out of my mind." The blond told him. "The broken look on Genesis face when you brought him in…I almost walked in there just to tease him myself until he cried."

Ok, Cloud's desires were just plain scary. Zack was just turned on by it. Cloud was straight evil with it.

But all this seemed perfectly normal to Kunsel who sat criss cross with his laptop in his lap.

"It's…it's just weird, you know?" Zack fidgeted on the wooden floor. He glanced over at Cloud who was comfortable on the bean bag Kunsel had placed on the floor against the wall.

"Weird how?" Kunsel responded not even stopping his fast typing. His face stayed on the screen of the lap top for a long moment before he paused with a breath. "Let me guess, because you like girls?"

Zack grimaced. He didn't like the way Kunsel said that. Made it seem like _he_ was the guilty one of some crime. "Well…I mean, yeah. I like girls. But—"

"But you're aroused by dudes." Kunsel said blandly. "Do I smell contradiction on your breath Zack? You forget to brush your teeth before coming to my room?"

'Ouch.' Zack frowned. Did he step on a land mine?

"I think what Zack means is…" Cloud interrupted and all eyes turned to him. "If you know what you like, how can something else you don't like turn you on?"

"I know exactly what he means Cloud." Kunsel sighed tiredly and put his laptop to the side. Zack was curious as to what he was working so hard on.

Kunsel adjusted his position so that he was facing them now. "You won't know what makes you hot until you've tried it. I think you two never knew or discovered it until now." He explained and paused to look at them. "Looking at them every day, with their façades on for all of ShinRa to see, who would have thought their deepest layers were so wonderful?"

Zack and Cloud starred wide eyed at Kunsel.

"Maybe it's not the gender you want, rather; you want the inside part. Human beings find many things alluring, that's the norm. But that is also why we have taboos. The things that make us excited, that make our blood boil and rush."

As Kunsel said this, Zack remembered when he took the job that Lazard gave to him. He was so scared and worried he'd embarrass himself that when he succeeded, he didn't notice how awesome it felt to take advantage of the three 1sts. Zack could say what he wanted, react how he wanted, do what he wanted-

"It's what we call a fetish. Something most consider not normal, but in reality is what makes up society." Kunsel smiled. Zack was sure his eyes were smiling too if he could see them.

"Wow Kunsel, you know your stuff!" Cloud beamed, blue eyes sparkling.

Kunsel snorted and made a show of looking at his gloved nails. "Hmph…it ain't nothing."

"So—" Zack coughed to continue the subject. "What…fetish would we have?"

"Geez Zack! It's not an illness!" Kunsel frowned huffing.

"That's not…" Zack looked down in shame. This was all new to him. He never dreamed he'd have a fetish, especially one that involved men.

"Hmm…" Kunsel tilted his head and seemed to weigh whether or not he should say what he was thinking. "Mmmh…"

"Yes?" Zack urged.

"BDSM." Kunsel said.

Cloud and Zack shared a stupefied "Huh?"

Kunsel couldn't sound more irritated, "Bondage, Submission, Dominance, and Submission—"

"WHAT?! _NO_!" Zack blurted out faster than he could think.

'BDSM?! Like…whips and chains? Like candle wax and spanking?!' Zack's mind was a whirl wind. He _liked_ that stuff?! _Him_?! Country bumkin' that could hardly operate a cellphone, get a girl, and avoid being called a 'Puppy' _like S &M_?!

Some where, Zack heard Cloud saying how rude he was being, but someone hushed him.

'Me? S&M? BDSM? Me?! But…I' Zack closed his eyes. This was too weird! How do you even react to something like this?! Did this make him a freak now? What…

All these thoughts raced through his head and he didn't even notice Kunsel standing behind him. The man leaned down and whispered words that cut into Zack's messed up train of thinking.

"The feel of smooth leather, the sounds of ropes creaking, the undeniable knowledge that the person you spank can't get away. You have them, you're holding them. You know them, their secrets and deepest, darkest, _ugliest_ desires. You know them. The _real_ them. The them they can't show to friends, family, maybe even lovers. It's you who can peel—no—rip away the lies, the masks they have for society. And you can touch them. You can touch them deep to their core to the rawest spot. Because they need it and you. They trust you and you can give it. What they need. What you need."

The words were like sugar and wine. Intoxicatingly sweet, numbing the mind that was Zack's. and Zack shivered and he turned his face to Kunsel who was smiling warmly at him.

"That is BDSM and S&M. That's what you and Cloud like."

* * *

 **Shinra Inc. Floor 48**

* * *

It was nice and cool in Genesis' room. The décor was palette red, much to Sephiroth's annoyance, but cozy, much to Angeal's happiness. The three had decided to just hang out together which they rarely did. Genesis was lounging on his bed with hi cellphone in hand and chips to his right. Angeal was sitting at his desk reading one of Genesis many books placed on the built in shelf. Sephiroth was stationed at his window starring at the scenery of Midgar.

"Feh!" Genesis whined rolling on his back. "I'm bored!"

"Then what the hell have you been doing on your cellphone for the past hour?" Angeal grumbled. He hated being torn from a good book.

"Checking on my Fan Club."

Sephiroth made a face like he smelled something bad. "You care?"

Angeal and Genesis both sighed in their own way. They knew their friend detested the Silver Elite. His dedicated fan club that seemed to have personal information beyond that of Genesis and Angeal's clubs. Even Genesis cringed at the details that were told. He didn't want to know what sort of stalker Sephiroth had, but she (or he) had to be in the ShinRa building.

"No not really." Genesis answered. "But I do care for the Study Group."

"Really now?" Angeal leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, I just have a fake account for the emails. Don't know when someone will stalk me like they do Sephiroth." Genesis smirked at the silver haired man's face plant on the window.

"It's not like they're going to report you peed your pants." Angeal rolled his eyes.

Genesis flushed as Sephiroth choked on his laughter. "What?!"

"Kidding. I'm kidding." Angeal chuckled despite himself.

"Hmph! They might!" Genesis pouted, "Even though I trust Zack, I don't trust his friend's mouth."

A pang of jealousy pulled at Angeal's chest and his laughter all but died. Sephrioth didn't seem to notice and assured Genesis that he was safe.

"Cloud Strife isn't that type. I doubt Zack would let someone that talks too much know off our…" Sephiroth trailed off making the other two blush with him.

The three didn't know whether to call what Zack does to them 'Punishments from the Director' or 'Punishments from Zack'. They didn't think the word 'punishment' was the issue.

"Let's call them 'Our Little Secrets'." Genesis suggested after a long, awkward, silent moment.

Angeal and Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"Though I must say, The Puppy has been handling his job pretty well." Genesis fawned slightly rolling back onto his stomach.

"You mean as a SOLDIER right?" Angeal played dumb. For all he cared, he didn't want to explore his opinion of Zack's new found authority. Sephiroth shut it down quickly.

"I think he's referring to Zack's position as our disciplinarian" The silver haired operative tucked his hair behind his ear more. "But I don't know what you mean by 'well', Genesis."

The sound of typing filled the silence of the room as Sephiroth and Angeal waited for a response. The red clad warrior's eyes never left his phone though. Finally, after a moment that seemed to drag on, Genesis submitted throwing his gloved hands in the air.

"Oh come on! I'm not the only one that's been more relaxed of late am I?!"

Angeal flushed and looked to Sephiroth for back up. The man averted his own gaze behind the safety of his bangs. He turned back to the window. Genesis folded his arms when he sat up in the bed. Now it was his turn to wait for a response.

Angeal wished the subject hadn't been brought up. But by Genesis' frustrated expression, he knew it would appear sooner or later. The honorable man had to admit it: he was more relaxed.

Their Little Secret had made him feel different from the very beginning. At first, he didn't want to give it a second thought, but when he did recall those moments, they were of fondness. He remembered _barking_ like it was a casual event. Angeal, if asked, would admit he wouldn't mind being treated like a dog again. But it was strange still. Did he feel more relaxed? He knew Zack's attitude was meant for the job, and yet…some part of him tingled at it. Angeal was mad after the thing was said and done, but he could not deny his own emotions _during_. Would the pounding of his heart be him _afraid_ or him being _excited_?

Angeal frowned and looked away. He was excited about it. What made him afraid was that realization. But he didn't want to admit it to his friends. He was still coping with it himself. Angeal wondered how Sephiroth felt about it. Clearly the man showed some sort of interest. He practically purred when Zack finger combed hos hair.

A snort snapped him out of his thoughts. Angeal looked up at Genesis who smiled sadly. "It felt…nice to let it go." He flicked his sea blue eyes up, "You know?"

Angeal averted his gaze again knowing exactly what the man meant.

"Letting him see that side of me. It was sort of…exciting."

'Stop it Genesis.' Angeal though. His heart was starting to beat out of rhythm.

"It was like a sense of relief." Genesis rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled a little more when Sephiroth glanced at him. "Like, I don't have to put up a front."

'Stop it.' Angeal balled up his fist and chewed the bottom of his lip.

"No. More than that." Genesis leaned back a little, "I guess…I just wanted a break. I wanted to take a break from life I guess." He paused. For a moment, Angeal thought he could hear the beating of his heart. "Too bad we won't be experiencing that."

'Huh?' Angeal finally looked back up.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked semi-calm.

Genesis grimaced and scoffed, "I mean, it's not like we do things bad on a regular. We were just being mean to the 2nd and 3rds." He stated plainly. "I already apologized to them, but other than making them feel like shit and Angeal preaching to them, I don't see any punishments coming our way. Do you?"

Sephirpth opened his mouth than closed it. One of the rare occasions he second guess what he was about to say. That worried Angeal, but he decided to feed the fact Genesis pointed out.

"Ye-yeah. We don't have to go through those things as long as we watch ourselves."

"…But—" Sephiroth murmured running his tongue over his lips. "But if we were to…do _something_. Then we would—"

"Se- _Sephiroth_?!" Angeal shouted ouder than he meant to. "What are you _thinking_?! Are you…" Angeal lowered his voice to not make either of his friends notice his agitation. "Are you implying we get in trouble….on _purpose_?"

"I—" Sephiroth grimaced, furrowing his brow into a tight knot, "I'm not….that's….it's just—"

"Maybe…" Genesis cut in, "Maybe if we did something light—"there was a mesmerized look in his sea blue eyes that made them look darker than usual.

"Genesis-!" Angeal gasped. He couldn't believe his ears. Never—not one—did he ever image his friends _wanting_ to be punished!

 _Wanting._

"You guys can't be serious!" Angeal laughed nervously.

 _Wanting to be punished._

"This is just weird." Angeal waved his hand in the air. "I think our days a being 1st Class Operatives have made us bored."

 _The feeling of being punished._

Angeal continued to reason with his friends determined to ignore the voice in the back of his head that he swore didn't know what it was talking about.

 _Knowing you've been bad—"_

"How about we do something sensible?"

 _Letting yourself go—_

"Maybe we can go to Costa del Sol?"

 _Needing that thrill!_

'Shut up!' Angeal shouted at himself then realized that he's reasoning wasn't getting through. No. His friends heard him. They were chosing to ignore his advice. Sephiroth, with his hazy emerald eyes, and Genesis, with his half lidded blue eyes, starred at him.

"Ugh-!" he frowned and closed his eyes in denial. He would have none of this! If they wanted to than he would—

 _Come on Angeal. You know you want to_.

'I'm not like that. I'm just—"

 _Just one thing. One small bad thing. Something small for a smaller punishment._

'No—'

 _Just **once** Angeal! Just once to scratch that **itch**!_

'…'

Genesis and Sephiroth starred at him for a good minute before the man turned around and resumed his reading.

'I don't want to be punished. I don't want to do something bad. I don't want Zack to discipline me. I don't want to be humiliated nor broken into tears. That's not me.'

Sighing, Sephiroth turned back to his window sightseeing. Genesis frowned dishearted and glanced at his phone to see if there was new messages.

"Genesis." Angeal called in his usual voice.

Genesis looked up to his childhood friend who was raising his hand to him. He cocked his head to the side wondering why it was shaking.

"Let me see your phone."

* * *

 **Ooo! What?! What's going to happen next?! I don't know why I'm asking. Of course I know. ANYway, I refered to the Crisis Core game for this chapter. The Clubs in the game for that matter. So these are ligit...creeps. Thanks for reading again. ^.^**


	25. Chapter 25: Curious

**Hey Hey Hey...Uhm...Well, Hey. I'm back. It seems this story is popular. Finally made the first piece of Crisis Core Punish fan art. It's not very BDSMish but a sleeping Zack onto of a Sephiroth is...sexy.** **Don't own non of the characters or the franchise and you all know it!**

* * *

ShinRa Inc. Floor 49

As the day was coming to an end, all operatives were bidding their companions good night for the day. Zack waved off to his friends as they headed toward the elevators. He decided before heading off to bed he would do some squats first.

Everything today was nice and peaceful. He was moved to the 48th floor that morning and he was loving all the new props set up.

"First, I'll finish up here, then I'll head back, fix me a bath, maybe make some nice ol' Gongaga cook—"

"Zack." Came an unnaturally sharp and authoritative voice.

Zack nearly jumped out of his skin. The SOLDIER Floor was so dark since no one was really there, save for the scientists in the Materia Room and the SOLDIER Training Room. Not to mention the sun was well hidden behind the towering buildings of Midgar. The only lights that were on were those in the street and the tiny ones framing the border of the room.

Zack spun around to see Director Lazard standing there, tired, yet still firmly aware. He had his arms half folded in their usual stuck up assessing manner.

"Director Lazard." Zack said standing at attention for a moment then relaxed. "What can I do for ya'?"

"Still unprofessional as always I see." Lazard sighed and shook his head slightly.

Zack just rubbed the back of his neck. Did the man _seriously_ think he would change his antics at this point in his life?

Before Zack could even formulate a question, Lazard cut him off.

"I need your help once more."

Zack tilted his head curiously. "What? Something wrong?" What could be going on this late in the day? The only thing Zack could think about was Wutai troops or the series of misleading letters at which Zack wilted at.

"It's not what's wrong, just that there's still work for you." Lazard paused when Zack raised his brow. "It's about Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth."

Before Zack could stop himself he blurted, "Aw jeez! What did they do _this_ time?!"

' _Seriously_ , like I _just_ punished them! What the fuck man?!'

Zack furrowed his brow in agitation, however, stopped when he heard the soft chuckled of the Director. Zack could have blushed if he wasn't weirded out. It was rare to see the Director laugh. Not as rare as Sephiroth's laugh, but rare enough. Lazard wiped at his eyes and took off his glasses to clean them.

"They must be a handful."

Zack folded his arms, "No. Not really." If anything, he didn't know they could get into so much trouble. Sighing through his nose, Zack's mind already went to work on possible punishments. He'd have to go to his room to get things together…

"Well." Lazard placed his glasses on again. "It maybe just be speculation, but I'm positive they had something to do with this."

Zack waited patiently.

"It seems some 'hurtful' words were said to some of their fans via email."

Zack wasn't sure if Lazard was laughing again at his 'dah fuck' face, or the crime committed.

"You're joking right?" Zack said after a moment, "I mean…come on. Genesis maybe, but Sephrioth..?" Zack couldn't even fathom Angeal doing it.

Lazard's eyes closed and he sighed tiredly, "Well, you see, Intel surveillance gave me a copy of the email. Indeed, it was toward a Genesis fan club, but the message was very blunt and too… _eloquent_ to be just Genesis' work."

Zack had to smirk at that. He had a mental image of Genesis blowing a gasket at that statement

But Zack had to ask, "You sure it was them? I mean, it could be a salty 2nd or 3rd even."

Lazard furrowed his brow almost ruining his handsome features, "I don't know what 'salty' means, but I can assure you it had to be one of them." Lazard pushed up his glasses. "The email was… _traced_."

Zack didn't make a comment. So they _were_ being watched. Great, had to be careful of what he sent to people now…

"Anyway, I know it's late and I'd hate to bug you-"

'No you don't you liar!' Zack thought irritated.

"But this has to be dealt with. I'm am very upset they would do this. I understand fans can get out of hand, but they were lucky no one would suspect them of sending out things like that. Yet, if it had gone any other way, it could have ruined the credibility of SOLDIER."

"I got it, I got it. I'll handle it, so don't worry." Zack assured. To be honest, he didn't need the whole spill. He frankly didn't care what the three 1sts said to their fans. (Not like _he_ had a club). But Zack did enjoy the thought of having something to tease them about—possibility blackmail—them with later.

Zack unconsciously licked his lips.

"Uhm, Zack?"

Zack flicked his eyes up. He didn't know he was staring off into space. Lazard was giving him a questioning look. "If you're tired, then this can—"

"No no. I'm good. You betcha'!" Zack clenched his fist in the air. "Just leave it to me Director."

Pleased with the answer, Lazard nodded and turned to leave back for his office. But he paused half way, "Oh, and Zack, you can find them on Floor 61."

Zack raised a brow. 'The Break Room?' Zack didn't ask and decided to just nod. "Got it."

And with that, the Director finally left.

"Alright..." Zack breathed and placed his hands on his hips. "I...don't really know how to punish them." He said aloud dishearten. Zack really didn't care what was said t the fans. But work is work, and a job is a job. However, Zack could not find a 'punishment to fit the crime' as Kunsel would say.

Kunsel.

"...Geez I'm slow."

* * *

ShinRa Inc. Floor 35

"Babe, I know he's a pain in the ass...yes I _do_ know he's a pain in the ass...well that's because Zack's dealt with him too and has talked to me about him. Yes... No... Why the hell would Tsung be-well yeah, you Turks tend to do that. Now Babe, you know it's not like that. No, I _didn't_. Okay, _some_ of you Turks are annoying...no...You already know if I found you annoying i wouldn't be tending to our _things_ now would I?"

Kunsel smirked as he waited for his 'partner's' response. He casually sanitized a vibrant, red ball gag in his hands with a white clothe.

"I thought so. Which reminds me, when are you free?...Really now? So you're on patrol? That's...odd...No it's just...you Turks don't really _patrol_ , you all just _watch_...no Babe, it just worries me...Because a lot of weird shit goes on behind the scenes and you Turks like to keep secrets. No Babe! You-"

Several brisk knocks came form Kunsel's door and he broke his conversation. "Babe I'll call you back...no, it's probably Zack...probably. Alright...bye." he grasped the phone from between his shoulders clamped it shut. Kunsel got up and put the ball gag away in his organized closet while calling out to the door. "Hold on!" The last thing he grabbed was his helmet...

It didn't take long for Kunsel to open his door usually. But he was a tab bit slow this time. Maybe it was because it was late at night, but Zack couldn't help but notice though.

The door opened, and Kunsel peaked his head out. "Hey, Zack. What's up?"

"I'm shocked you're still up!" Zack blinked feigning shock. He was just wondering what the man was doing. But his friend seemed to see past his ruse and flipped the script.

"And I'm shocked you're still awake. So? What is it? Need advice?" Kunsel asked in his usual calm voice.

"I don't always need something man!" Zack protested, he honestly didn't want to seem like a bother, but he did need help. "Well, this time I do. The Director to punish the-you know who-again."

Kunsel's mouth twisted in confusion. Zack assumed his brow was like that as well. "What? Again? It hasn't even been a week!"

"I know right!?"

Kunsel sighed and stepped form behind the door closing it swiftly. Zack was beyond curious, but there was no way to ask a question that involved Kunsel at the moment. The man had a habit of keeping explanations about himself away from Zack. Besides, Zack was here fro help.

"Mghhh! So, what did they do?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Zack shrugged his shoulders while explaining what the Director had said.

"..." Kunsel cocked his head to the side. "Wow, really? Ok..." he turned to open his door which Zack tried to halt him from doing. Kunsel turned with a smile grin, "Don't worry. I got you."

"Eh?" was all Zack murmured as his friend entered the room once more. The raen haired operative sat at the side of the door, folding his legs and propping his chin up with the palm of his hand. After a few moments, he hear Kunsel's voice from the other side asking:

"Can you do me a solid Zack?"

Zack perked his head up in interest, "Huh?"

"Can you do me a favor?" some rustling from within, "Since I'm letting you borrow some of my stuff."

"Uhm...well, sure." Zack wasn't sure if he should agree to help his friend. It wasn't like he didn't want to; it was just that this was _Kunsel_ here. Since when did _he_ need a favor. (Most of the time others asked _him_ for favors). Regardless, Kunsel scratched his back so it was only natural that Zack scratches his. "...Sure. Alright! What ya' need?"

"Country bumkin..."

"What?!"

"Nothing~!" Kunsel sang, "...So. I'm a little too busy to do a thing for a friend."

Zack cocked his to the side, "A...thing?"

"Quiet you." Kunsel grumbled and something heavy fell from within. Zack heard his friend swear violently, and he felt sweat roll down his neck. Before he could ask if his friend was okay, the door opened and Kunsel stepped out with w brown paper bag. The item looked heavy and there were metallic sounds rattling inside it. Was that the sound of chains? "Haah, alright. So! The thing was that he wanted me to test out a new product for him. Don't worry, it's not a drug, just a piece of...'clothing'."

Zack blinked at Kunsel as the man chuckled a little. "By 'clothing' you mean something like those belts you let me borrow before?" he recalled the belts that tied Sephrioth's Angeal's, and Genesis' arms. Those colors matched them so perfectly and so wonderfully. Zack almost wanted to ask Kunsel keep he keep them...for memories sake.

Kunsel tilted his head with a sly grin, "My Zack, you catch on quick. You must have a knack for this!"

Zack waved his hand and shook his head, "Nah man!"

"Still denying your calling?" Kunsel shrugged with a exasperated sigh. "Anyway," he held the bag out to Zack, "Make them wear these and let me know how they feel wearing them."

Zack took the item and almost eagerly opened it to see the contents. He flushed a bright red. "uh! K-Kunsel!"

"Hm?!"

"How the hell can I get them to wear these?! They may freak on sight!" Zack's face was burning but he was fingering the fabric of the items inside. God, who knew leather _and_ fur felt so good at once?!

Kunsel laughed t his friend's rather contradictory actions. "Oh, I believe you won't need my help on this. But if you are worried, I'll send someone to watch you so I can text you advice." Kunsel stared at Zack as he gave him a look of curiosity. "I'd love to tell you who I'm sending, but ti's too soon. Besides, he'll be working at the same time, so it would be inconvenient for you to know why he's there."

Zack nodded in understanding after a moment. He really wanted to know Kunsel's various connections, but that could wait til later.

"Now, before you go" Kunsel placed his hands on his hips, "I will tell you how to start this out. _Then_ , you should be good to go my friend."

* * *

 **Another wonderful chapter...I think. A lot of dialouge and info in this one so...yeah. Mystery ensues now. oooo! Comments pleeeease I feast on them ^.^**


	26. Chapter 26: Liar

**Hey there again guys! WaveassassinVII here with a another chapter of a Crisis Core Punish. I feel like Square Enix would have a heart attack if they read this stuff. Getting in trouble on purpose to be punished is nothing but...sexy. I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.**

* * *

SOLDIER Inc. 61st Floor: Break Room

"Why am I here?!" Angeal bellowed out loud. Not to anyone in particular, but to someone. Maybe it was suppose to be an internal question posed to himself for the outrageous act he had committed. Yesterday night, he had wordlessly composed a message that would have landed him back to being a 2nd Class. Maybe even fired. He did his best not to he hurtful in his harassing message to Red Leather, Genesis's fan group. He thought he was pretty discrete with the insults to the fan girls having no lives and being 'fast' for a man they barely knew.

He felt the message was light considering the source, but one glance at Genesis's and Sephiroth's amused faces, Angeal realized two things:

A) What he wrote was mean.

B) He had stooped to their level and catered to their wishes.

Angeal had silently cursed himself for what he had done after sending the message. He never had so much self loathing for himself then he did that night. Worst yet, he couldn't even think about the poor fans he had wronged. All he thought of was:

'I'll get punished for sure with this...'

And when he woke up to a phone call from Director Lazard, his fate was sealed and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Now, looking back on it Angeal mentally screamed in horror. 'I'm the worst person ever!' he thought. He clawed at his hair and kicked his feet in the air as he sat on the sofa of the Break Room.

Sephiroth and Genesis just stared at him with mild confusion. After a long moment of Angeal flailing and moaning in despair, Genesis popped the question:

"So what punishment you think Zack will give us?"

"Genesis!" Angeal exclaimed now turning around in his seat to look over at his friends. Sephiroth was casually poking at the plants station at the corners of the room. "Don't you think we should explain to the Director that the letter was an accident?!"

Genesis gave his friend a hard glare, "Accident? Angeal I know you slept poorly last night, but may I remind you that what you did was no mistake."

Angeal swallowed hard wishing very much that Sephiroth wasn't on his own rival's side.

"I never took you as a liar my friend!" Genesis scoffed harshly, "Especially to save your own hide-"

"Ok, Ok! I get it!" Angeal coughed angrily.

Sephiroth finally looked up from his plant poking to stare at Angeal then Genesis. "Genesis, I think Angeal just feels regretful." Genesis just rolled his eyes.

Angeal knew Genesis understood clearly what he meant. The problem was, Angeal couldn't wrap his mind around his actions. He wanted to blame peer pressure, yet that wouldn't suffice. The horrid fact was she had no idea what he was thinking when he wrote that message. Was there any thought at all?

"Angeal, you need to learn to cut loose once in a while!" Genesis beamed, smiling in anticipation.

"This _isn't_ letting loose! When the hell was getting _humiliated fun_?!" Angeal bellowed. But the words spoken seemed to have some powerful affect on the three in the room.

They all suddenly blushed. Genesis seemed more shamed than anyone though, Angeal was just embarrassed, Sephiroth turned his face away to lick his lips in secrete. The sentence was like a silent acceptance that this was enjoyable to them. Like being made to bark and pee there pants was...was...

"You're right." Genesis murmured. Sephiroth flinched at this. "Maybe...we should really..."

"But I's it a bit too late for that?" Sephiroth cut in before Genesis could finish the sentence. "Lazard may have already told Zack about it."

"Still, we could still explain-" Genesis trailed off. He felt like the middle man suddenly. On one hand he liked causing mischief, and on the other he knew what they did was wrong. With enough reasoning, they could get out of the punishment. But, there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was boredom. Considering non o them even get in trouble. And the consequences weren't normal on top of that. Genesis was clueless about the feeling inside of him. All he knew was that...he needed to _feed_ it. Badly.

"It's the middle of the night." Sephiroth stated coldly.

"Do you even _feel_ bad?!" Genesis hissed at the silver haired man. "Or do you _want_ this to happen?!"

"I'm not a pervert."

The three blushed again.

Sephiroth looked down at his feet. He didn't feel a lot of things. Even the things one would normally react to, he would just stare on in cold calm. The only things eh felt for was his contentment with his friends-his close friends- and what ever parts of hi past he contemplated over. This 'punishment' business was new but he figured he would just dismiss it like the rest.

Why did it make him feel so much. Even this embarrassment that came with it was...

"...we should call the Director." Sephiroth stated and the other two nodded.

"Well, well, well, looks like you guys made my job a lot easier."

Sephiroth spun around on his heel hearing the familiar laid back voice of Zack. Genesis and Angeal swore mentally seeing the man standing in the doorway. When Zack closed the door behind him, it was like the three of them couldn't say a thing. They were stuck.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. His eyes fell on the brown paper bag danging by it's string on Zack's right hand. He couldn't help noting it was a little bulkier than the other times.

Zack yawned not even noticing Sephiroth's stare. He did note, however, Genesis deep blush on his cheek, which he assumed was due to him cleaning his room floor from his little 'accident'. But Zack figured the man was just mad and wanted to kick his ass more than he did before. And Angeal was just...flat out mad.

"So..." Zack squeaked, "Who sent the message? Or was it a group effort?"He tried so hard not to laugh at how red the three men were. Genesis just chewed anxiously on his bottom little.. Zack thought it was a little cute...

"It was an accident Zack." Angeal said plainly.

"Y-yeah." Genesis agreed. Sephiroth nodded.

"So we're lying now. Perfect." Zack hummed and walked passed Sephiroth to sit on one of the sofa's of the room.

"You're wrong! It was an accident!" Angeal bellowed. He was like a child trying to get out of a spanking.

Zack just dismissed his teacher with a wave of his hand and put the bag on his lap. "You know, you guys can be straight with me, fans are a big ass pain in the ass you know." he opened it up and started moving his hand inside. Sephiroth knew he was drawing this out considering ti shouldn't take that long to pull something out of a small bag, right? "You guys are 1st Classes like me." he smiled, "So who gives a fuck about a few hurt feelings from grateful people am I right?"

Ouch. That hurt.

Sephiroth gasped a little and turned his face away in shame. Genesis strained his lips into a thin line. Angeal was the only one that tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Right. _Thought_ so." Zack snorted scornfully at them. More weight on their shoulders to bare.

The sound of metal clicking in the rattling bag drew their eyes to look up.

"Alright, since it's like that. How about~~we go..."

The three operatives eyes widened at what was in Zack's hand. Three different colored leather loops were in his hand with clearish rope attached.

"For a walk!" Zack beamed, his sky blue eyes sparkling. Then they darkened a iittle as he asked, "Have either of you ever worn a collar before?"

* * *

 ***I know I know. Screw my cliff hangers. But I have returned. College and what not. And a fan club wants more of this story so...wow. ouo;**

 **Uhm, the locations used are all taken from Final Fantasy Fandom Websites. So I really don't know what the ShinRa building looks like. Sorry if I'm wrong, I'm trying.**

 **Thanks for Reading. Comments are always loved here. ***


	27. Chapter 27: Anxious

***Update Update! Now people tis time for punishment number...is it...three? Wow when you think about to this story seems to be going really slow. If you all have any birthdays coming up I can do a Crisis Core Punish Birthday fic for ya! I can promise you; it will be sexy!** **I don''t own any Square Enix Characters** **and you all know it!**

* * *

Zack wasn't sure what their initial reaction would be. Right now, he was holding three different collars in his hand like it was a casual Friday. Of course, normally, he would have gone in and guilt tripped them into doing what he had in mind that of which he would reserve for later. But today was different. The _punishment_ was different.

Zack couldn't help his beating heart.

 _"Just go in there passively. Don't bother holding back, tell them upfront what the deal is." Kunsel had instructed quickly._

 _"Be upfront?" Zack frowned a litte, "Playing the passive aggressive role isn't my thing…"_

 _"Is any of this your thing?" Kunsel had chuckled slyly._

"Y-You know", Zack continued trying to ignore the trios' heavy stare. He placed the collars in the open space next to him. The clearish rope dangling in his hand. "I was thinking of a way fr you three to make it up to the fans, so a walk would do nicely.

As he spoke, Angeal had stepped forward and blinked fixedly at the grey collar before picking it up.

Sephiroth did the same soon after Angeal as if to make sure it was safe to touch. He chose the black collar.

"But that would be too easy for you three. Just walk up and say hello." Zack began feeling more confident. This time around, Kunsel hadn't given him a list of things to say in case something happened. He was really on his own this time. He was both anxious and excited. He just didn't know he was excited.

"So, then I thought 'let's walk around all of Midgar?!"

"All of Midgar?!" Angeal flinched in shock. He was holding the collar closer to his chest like he wasn't just inspecting it.

Genesis finally walked up to claim the red collar after watching Sephiroth ogle his own for some time. The red clad operative noted the nice, smooth flow of fur lining the inside of the collar through his gloves. See it, it gave a sort of sweet allure to it. And the weight wasn't half bad either….

"Y-yeah," Zack confirmed feeling nervous with Angeal's questioning. "It—it would only be through LOVELESS Street…then we'll go up to the train station and hit the Slums."

"What?!" Gensis squeaked, "what for?!"

"Uhm…"

At that moment, Zack felt all his confidence wane, where could he go with this?! It's not like he had a day to prepare for this punishment like normal. He had to literally come up with something on the fly.

Suddenly, Sephiroth asked, "Won't…people see us wearing these…?" his voice was as deep as ever, but it seemed gentle and small. Somehow, it gave Zack so confidence again.

He pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head, "Hmph, you guys think I'd let you go out like that?"

The three hadn't seemed to notice earlier, but Zack was holding a navy blue jacket and three different collared scarves that so happened to match the collars perfectly.

"You guys can wrap theses around your necks. But I'll be with you guys anyway walking you…like dogs." Zack smirked a little when the three flushed slightly in anger.

He watched the three stare at their individual collars. It was like they were having a private debate with themselves. Especially Angeal, that seemed like he was on the cusp of saying 'fuck this' and 'ok.' Zack couldn''t see Sephiroth's face clearly what with his bangs being all in his face and all. Genesis seemed to smiling ever so slightly at his crimson colored collar. Zack had a feeling that Genesis seemed the most laid back with this.

Guess pissing yourself and humble a man….

Zack took this time to stand up and shove his hand sin his pockets. It was silent in the room, except for the rattling of the metal links on the collars. He wondered if he would be able to get the three to where them, let alone walk them around Midgar….no. He could do that. No one was out around this time of night. (Well, except of course the ShinRa Infantrymen and a _random_ , ever watchful Turk).

But then again, this was all last minute. Even though he felt confident he could get this punishment done, he doubted he was very convincing this time around.

With a sigh, Zack rubbed the back of his neck, not even aware of what the men behind him were thinking or doing.

"I get it. Something like this would be…I have another idea in mind. "Zack stopped himself before he actually dug his own grave. Giving away the knowledge he wasn't prepared would have severed everything he had built up to this point….

What exactly _had_ he built up?

Zack mentally shook his head blaming all the freaky kinky, fetish talk he's had with Kunsel and Cloud the past few days. (Honestly, Cloud was almost _too_ comfortable with the whole bondage thing…).

The raven haired man turned to see what the silent trio were doing. They hadn't done much of anything since he's got here. But what Zack saw surprised him. His heart nearly jumped into his throat at the sight of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth wordlessly putting their collars on by themselves. Sephiroth seemed to caress his with the tips of his black gloved fingers. Genesis paced his hands on his hips defiantly like it didn't bug him. Angeal, when he finished, he licked his lips nervously and have a half scowl at Zack who wasn't sure what it meant.

"Aright Zack…" Angeal murmured, also surrendering his two friends at his sides.

Zack had to take a moment to process what had just happened all while trying not to gush at how wonderful his three superiors looked in their collars.

 _Too Perfect._

* * *

 ***AlrightY! So, the next part will be lengthy as all types of hell. so I want you guys to tell me, which perspective should I do for the next chapter. I can do either Zack, Genesis, Angeal, or Sephiroth. But I'll let you guys do a mini vote in the comments. ^.^ Thanks everyone and O hope you'll enjoy the super long chapter coming up next. It'll be the sexiest thing written thus far!**

 **Comment Below! See you next time!***


	28. Chapter 28: Walking the Dogs Part 1

**Time for the sexy start of the next chapter. I think I'lll call this something appropriate. But for now...please enjoy this new chapter. I don't own the FF franchise.**

* * *

It was strange, the feeling Sephiroth had in his stomach. Really. What was it? It wasn't nervousness, for Angeal and Genesis had both put their collars on simultaneously while Zack was preoccupied with speaking. It wasn't shame as much as that feeling would have made sense. Sephiroth was too aware of the collar around his neck and the fact of it should have been embarrassing.

Well, It was.

Especially how Zack seemed to have a smile that wasn't leaving anytime soon. The raven haired man's mouth wiggled a little as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

Sephiroth supposed that he as well as Genesis and Angeal looked rather ridiculous at the moment.

"A-Alright…." Zack said finally in response to Angeal. He came to them and took the clearish ropes that Angeal was holding. "I see you guys don't walk dogs often."

Sephiroth felt his cheeks burn with morbid embarrassment. Usually, he would dismiss such a statement with a smirk, but there was no getting around the fact that they all set themselves up for theses scrutinizing words. Sephrioth could see from his peripheral vision that Angeal had bowed his head and was gritting his teeth.

It must had been hard for Angeal to take such a statement since it was coming from Zack. Genesis was the one that killed the mood saying, "Well, I don't do dogs so…"

Sephiroth slightly turned his head to look at the red clad operative. How much he wanted to tell him to 'shut up', but Zack seemed to have it covered.

The raven haired man took two steps to Genesis and grabbed the sides of the collar. Genesis stared on in curiosity, but flinched a little as the collar was rotated to the front. Sephiroth figured Genesis had put the collar on backwards where the latch would be facing away from Zack.

Zack took one of the clearish ropes and clasped it on in the front.

Genesis messed with the rope while Zack did the same to Angeal. Only this time, the younger had a toothy grin on his face that made his mentor flush deeply.

"Genesis should talk to you about dogs." Zack commented as a matter of fact and moved on to Sephiroth before Angeal could make some sort of comeback.

But Zack stared at Sephiroth for a while, so much so it started to make the silver haired operative uncomfortable, but he hid it well. Sephiroth just stared back at the man until he moved. His emerald eyes watched Zack's gloved hands move to attach the rope to the clasp on the collar.

And at that moment, it felt like Sephiroth lost any dignity he may have had left. He caught a glimpse of Zack smirking. The same way he would usually smirk at Genesis. It made Sephiroth burn a dark red.

"Now!" Zack quaked walking back to his initial spot in front of them. His sky blue eyes glazing over them, the ropes in his hand. "These…" Zack raised his hand that had said items in it, "Are leashes. They may not look it, but they are."

'Leashes.' Sephroth thought. His chest tightened. Hearing the word said made the situation all the more real.

"And you all..." Zack trailed off suddenly before abruptly yanking the leashes. The three operatives stumbled a little not prepared for the sharp pull. Sephiroth gave a silent gasp, managing to close his partly open lips. Genesis couldn't keep from gasping and flushed a little because of it. Angeal just grunted. Nice save.

Zack grinned once more, his eyes leering, and finished his sentence, "Are dogs."

'Again', Sephiroth thought regaining his composure. 'We are dogs again...' The silver haired man thought back to the moment Zack had first made them into dogs. He shivered remembering how his knees ached and throbbed from his seating position, how his arms started going numb, and how embarrassing it was to bark like a dog. That moment of remembrance made Sephiroth's mind numb for a moment and he subconsciously licked his lips.

"Oh right!" Zack's voice cut into his mind and he flinched a little. Zack went into his right pocket and extracted a scarf, then another, then one last one. These two were different colors. Matching colors to their colors. Sephiroth smiled quietly to himself with the attention t detail Zack gave them all. "We can't exactly go walking out here with your collars sticking out."

"Then what about the ropes-" Angeal's words were cut short by a light tug. He bared his teeth a little and closed his eyes, "...leashes."

"They're clear Angeal. But if it's too apparent, I'll think of something else." Zack assured and a part of Sephiroth hoped that would not be the case for some reason.

The man just assumed that maybe it was because he dreaded what ever alternative option...

Zack wrapped each scarf around the three men hiding the collar's perfectly. However, the leashes were still noticeable.

"Now let's see..." Zack breathed and tugged for the three to follow behind him.

* * *

Stepping out into the hallway, their footsteps were deafening. Sephiroth never really cared to take the time to notice how quiet the building was after midnight. He was the first to step out of the safety of the room followed by Genesis and Angeal. Sephiroth realized with painful clarity that he was tense. Very tense. He un-hunched his shoulders while ironically Genesis rolled his and turned his head from side to side.

"Phew, ok...this isn't so bad..." Genesis said to himself, but his entire face spoke of how nervous he was. Sephiroth could tell, but behind it was the little spark of anticipation in his eyes. He was almost amazed at how excited Genesis was had it not been for the fact that this was exactly what they all watched. This is what he wanted.

The hallway was dark. The lights that were usually on were not now. Zack started walking down the hall without saying anything to the other three operatives. Sephiroth just watched him though wondering what he was doing. After a moment, he realized he was checking the leashes. They were indeed clear...almost transparent.

'I can hardly see them...' Sephiroth thought subconsciously rubbing his forearms. 'With this...we are definitely...walking...'

"Zack what are you doing?!" Angeal's voice boomed and he covered his mouth quickly. He hadn't expected it to be so loud Sephiroth assumed.

"Equipment check." Zack answered blandly a if Angeal didn't deserve an answer. The raven haired man turned to them now walking back. He smiled warmly first at Angeal who was glaring, Genesis who was trying to smirk, and Sephiroth who held his ever calm face.

"Alright boys," Zack flashed them all a brilliant smile. "Time for a walk."

* * *

 ***Ok I know you all were expecting a long chapter. I promise the next chapter will be long. It just didn't feel right to continue with this one. :)  
Thank you to those that voted. Vting is still open but right now Sephiroth has been chosen to be this writer's next meal. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Walking the Dogs Part 2

***groans* Yay, Pride Parade was fun! I had so much fun I made another chapter of this story you guys like / I cam't believe it's made it this far. Almost wish this actually happened in the game...that would be sexy. I don't own Final Fantasy in anyway and you all know it!**

* * *

The ShinRa Headquarters seemeed to be always awake even at the most awkward of times. The women at the receptionist's desk always seemed forever busy or forever bored. One of the women in particular wasn't really any of these, in fact, she seemed to find anything that passed her way interesting. One could say it was Zack's influence. (Though she would never say that she was secretly a fan of his).

Because of this, she was one of few to notice an odd spectacle: Zack was walking with Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal down the stairs.

Now, those that had been working in the ShinRa building for some years already know that sometimes Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal would be walking together. However, they never did so at late hours, and they would _never_ be walking together with Zack Fair.

It was odd indeed, so the receptionist that had a fondness for Zack decided to call Zack over for a 'light' topic. (She wasn't being nosy, and she certainly wasn't adding this to her list of knowledge about Zack...).

* * *

 **Shinra Inc. Main Entrance**

"So, _why_ exactly are we taking the stairs?" Genesis tried to ask as calmly as he could, but it was obvious he was self conscious. Sephiroth knew why this was.

Any operative of SOLDIER that walked the Main Entrance of the building usually took the elevator to either avoid unnecessary banter from receptionists. However, Zack was Zack. A people person and almost a social butterfly like Genesis. Of course he wouldn't mind taking the stairs.

It wasn't like it bugged Sephiroth to walk the flight of stairs. Sometimes it was pleasant. But right now wasn't one of those times. Right now they were wearing collars and being steadily pulled along by leashes. Sephiroth held a steady poker face when they were walking the empty hallway of the SOLDIER Floor, yet it was starting to get hard. He never realized how much he hated all this light in the Main Entrance. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but it seemed the leashes were more distinct in this harsh lighting.

When the four reached the second landing, Angeal swallowed and faltered. A receptionist that Zack regularly spoke to was calling for said man. Possibly for a long discussion. Sephiroth's breath caught in his throat when he noticed her. No, he didn't think they wouldn't be looked at, but to be held in conversation...what if she notices the leashes...?

He glanced at Angeal when he felt a hand tug at his own, but it was Genesis who was standing behind him.

Zack however, didn't seem to share their worry.

"Hold on guys." he said with a casual bright smile smoothly slipping the leashes he had been holding in his right hand to Angeal who was well hidden beside Sephrioth an Genesis. Zack then trotted down the stairs and Sephiroth had to marvel at how calm and energetic he was.

"This guy..." Genesis mumbled, but Sephrioth couldn't make out the rest of his sentence. As Zack chatted, Sephiroth tried to cool his nerves. He'd never felt this much anxiety before. He rolled his shoulders, making the collar tap his chin a little. He flushed and adjusted the back scarf hiding it.

A dig from the elevator made Angeal flinch a little.

"Come on guys!" Zack called bounding up the stairs in pairs of two. He grasped the leashes in his hand again and started for the stairs. Sephrioth managed to walk at a decent pace behind him, but Genesis and Angeal were a little slow and ended up being tugged a little to keep up.

Sephiroth couldn't help feeling a little proud.

"Excuse me."

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal froze in place hearing a feminine voice.

Zack was the one to answer with a country like "Hiya."

Sephrioth always thought his country slang was funny and welcoming in a way. A manner of speech he found very freeing in an odd way; he could never put his finger on it though...

After a moment of assessing, Sephrioth realized that this woman was the person always handing out potions to anyone that passed by. The silver haired operative had to wonder why he wasn't immediately irritated seeing her.

"Is he going to stop and say hello to everyone we come across?!" Angeal growled impatiently and it suddenly donned onto all three of them that he may indeed be right.

Sephiroth heard Genesis take a shuddered breath. What did _that_ mean...?

"Alright. I gotta get going, catch you later." Zack snapped his fingers at the woman with a wink and click of his teeth. Genesis rolled his eyes a little and Angeal just continued to stew in his anger. Sephiroth wondered whether or not they even tried to appreciate what was happening.

...

 _Appreciate_?

"Oh, Hello First Class Sephiroth, Genesis...Angeal." The woman greeted and bowed formally ever so slightly.

'Nos she notices us...?!' Sephiroth cringed mentally and inclined his head to the woman. Genesis greeted her back with a bored 'Hello', Angeal waved at her. Could he be anymore out of character?!

Sephrioth fought the urge to give his friend a stern glare, simply gritting his teeth.

But the woman was still looking at them.

'Oh gods...' Sephrioth thought trying to not make it obvious that he was glancing down at the clear leashes in Zack's left hand. HE had taken care to put them behind his back, but had the woman noticed in the short span of time his arm was down. Was it something else? Were they being too obviously awkward?

Sepphiroth had to make himself breath, his heart was hammering in his chest a little harder. The woman was staring so hard at them...not even at Zack.

'What are you staring at us for?! Go some where please!' Sephiroth thought in an angry panic. He felt Genesis get closer to his right and heard Angeal murmur something that sounded something like a whimper. And Zack. He just stared back at the woman as if assessing what to do.

It then occurred to the silver haired man...what would happen if they were caught doing this crazy, perverted thing. What would happen to Zack?! He was sure Lazard would never want SOLDIER operatives to be displayed in such a light. What ever light this was. Sephiroth wasn't concerned about losing his position for obvious reasons, and he was sure Genesis and Angeal could finagle something, but Zack. Zack!

'Zack...what are we going to do...?' Sephrioth thought his heart reaching a new high. Why was he so scared?

Before he could think about it, he reached his hand out to tug at the end of Zack's sweater. Zack seemed to flinch, but then he clicked his teeth. Sephiroth wasn't sure what that meant, until he saw Genesis doing the same thing out the comer of his eye. Genesis looked at him at the same time too and...it was strange.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was mad at Genesis for some reason.

"I thought you three looked different!" The woman exclaimed suddenly, "I love the scarves! Is that a new trend?!"

Zack laughed nervously as the other three sighed in both relief and irritation.

Sephrioth let Zack's sweater go...after Genesis did.

* * *

 **Sector 8 Square**

The air was cool. Not overly cool that it would chill your skin and bones, but cool enough wear a scarf or the likes would be necessary. The sky was dark and the streets were a neutral color that was tinged with orange because of the street lamps.

There...was no one around.

"Well would you look at that!" Zack laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "Ain't a soul in sight, and I should know." he turned to look at the three behind him and smiled sympathetically at them.

At least it looked like sympathy. Spehiroth felt like he'd just had a mini heart attack. The collar felt a little tighter around his neck. Genesis held a hand to his chest and breathed in the night air, the earlier irritation the silver haired man felt was slowly leaving and was replaced with a smirk. Genesis returned the look with a smirk of his own, but he took looked scared half to death. Angeal just looked petrified.

"Alright ladies, break time over. Gotta walk you guys remember?" Zack said with a wide smile and raised the leashes in his hands at them as if to reminded them of who is in charge. "Take the scarves off."

The commanded was firm and full of authority. Sephiroth could tell from the corner of his eye that Angeal wanted to protest, but a quick look around and he knew he had no leg to stand on. Genesis was the first to started obeying and Sephrioth was second. Angeal took his off with a slight attitude.

"There! Now _this_ could be a new trend!" Zack joked sounding a little too serious.

"Oh my gods- _Zack_!" Angeal blurted and flushed a deep red.

Zack just snickered rubbing his chin like an evil villain. He eyed each one of them thoughtfully and nodded. "Alright. From here, to LOVELESS Avenue." he instructed and the three nodded.

Sephiroth felt more aware that he was wearing a collar now, but something other than embarrassment was tangled in his chest. It was spreading to his stomach slowly. Was is nervousness? Maybe anxiety again...but it seemed a little _sweeter_ than before...

Zack turned and started walking at a stead pace. Like a stroll.

"Uhm..." Genesis opened his mouth. Probably to inquire about the pace of the walking. Sephiroth was glad he did it.

"I'm walking the dogs. It doesn't make sense to rush you three." Zack said matter of fact not even turning to look at them as he said it.

"Hmph, should we bark too?" Genesis smirked raising a brow. Angeal hissed the red clad warriors name.

Sephrioth blushed fiddling with the scarf in his hands.

"Nah, but you guys can walk a little more confidently. Come on, show off the collars! Yeah! That's it!" Zack encouraged and before long all three of the first class men were walking with their chests out and proud. Genesis was almost strutting which made Sephiroth walk calm and pride. Angeal just looked down right exasperated.

'We're walking...being walked with collars around our necks. Like real dogs, and outside...' Sephrioth wasn't sure where is mind was trying to go with these fragmented sentences, but it did well to make the blood rush to his ears. He was sure he was blushing just as much as Genesis and Angeal.

After they passed the fountain, Zack asked a few questions.

"So, how do the collars feel?" Zack asked then added, "Like...itchy?"

It seemed like an honest question. Nothing fishy about it...

So Genesis was the first to answer, "It's alright I guess...but the damn edges keep brushing my collar bone and chin..." it sounded more like complaining if anything.

"It feels itchy." Angeal scoffed.

Sephrioth had to think how he felt about it. Indeed, the edges were a little irritating when they brushed his chin, but the fur made it feel good. Feel good.

'This feels good?' the silver haired man slightly touched his finger tips to the collar and lowered his eyes.

"Sephiroth?"

He heard Zack call his named and he closed his eyes in thought, "The edges are a bother. Maybe it's just too big..." he didn't want it to sound like he was being picky. But Zack didn't seem to might. He actually looked like he was thinking about it.

Sephiroth had to wonder where he got these items from...

* * *

 **LOVELESS Avenue**

The four made their way to the door of the theater, finally ending their walk. Or so it seemed.

As Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal sighed, thankful that their punishment was over, Zack asked them quiet suddenly.

"So who has to pee?"

* * *

 **Hate my cliff hanger? Tune in next time! ;3**

 **Author Note: Sorry if my mapping of Midgar is wrong. I haven't played the game in a long time and Wiki Fandom can only tell me so much -.-**

 **Thanks! Comments make me happy as hell T.T**


	30. Chapter 30: Walking the Dogs Part 3

**Chapter 30! Chapter Fucking 30?! Why?! How?!...feh who cares. It's all sexy right? ;) I don't own crisis Core or Final Fantasy. Bet ya'll wish I did though.**

* * *

Sephiroth flinched when Zack asked if they had to pee. But he thought about it and after a moment. He did actually have to use the bathroom. Guess all that excitement really does a number on you…

"Guess we should head back then…" Angeal suggested cracking his neck placing his hand on it only to blush remembering he was wearing a collar.

"What?! No, I actually have to pee now!" Genesis whined folding his arms.

"Then pee your pants again." Angeal snorted.

Genesis growled and flushed at him.

"Not funny." Sephiroth murmured both amused and upset Angeal made such a bad poke at his friend. He noticed Angeal had been edgy ever since the incident of Genesis urinating on himself and he didn't know why.

"Alright, alright, settle down. There is actually a back house around here." Zack coaxed and started leading them to it. Genesis was the first to catch up to Zack and seemed to want to engage in a conversation. Talking about LOVELESS Avenue and how come he knew his way around it if he didn't like the book.

Sephiroth frown at that. Not the fact that Genesis was talking about LOVELESS (something that has been beaten in his head over the years by the man). But simply because he didn't have anything to talk to Zack about. Sure they spoke here and there, but those were times about SOLDIER and what it was like. Not to mention the incident with Hollander and Angeal, and Genesis going missing. All that made Sephiroth realize he had no real connection and to a man that was so much a part of his best friends' lives. Then again, what could he possibly talk to Zack about?

Sephiroth looked away from the sight of Genesis and Zack talking mildly and tried to think of other things.

"Stupid little…"

Sephiroth looked up and blinked at Angeal who was scowling and grinding his teeth with his lips closed.

Sephiroth wanted to inquire why he was doing this but decided that should wait until later in a more….normal setting.

* * *

 **Somewhere Away from Loveless Avenue**

"Alright, We're here~~~" Zack sang placing his hands on his hips.

"Finally!" Gensesis sighed and was the first to head toward the outhouse. And he was the first to stop. The place looked so..used and a little nasty. "Ughhhh..."

"What's up?" Zack asked tilting his head. Angeal walked past him and shoved Genesis forward.

"Come on Genesis, it's going to be dirty looking because it's public."

Genesis stiffened and cringed as if he were a preist going to an unholy place. But his legs weren't strong enugh to push against the force that was Angeal. "Ughhhh noo...!"

"You're the one that said they couldn't hold it." Sephiroth reminded walking beside the two. Genesis just groaned.

All the whie, Zack was observing them, with leashes in hand. He followed close, but not to close behind. He hadn't ended the punishment. Not yet. There was more. Much more...

'A little more...' Zack thought with an unconscious grin. He wasn't sure why he was thinking he should makee them do more. Maybe...it as a little enjoyable to see them all flustered and embarressed for once. Everytime the SOLDIER operatives came out, thye had to keep up with appearances. Yet these three, these three First Classes, didn't seem to mind nor be pressured to present themselves a certain way. For some reason, this made Zack a little bitter. Yet, he wasn't mad at all, and he didn't want to get back at them.

'I saw it...how scared they were when that receptionist came over. Ohh~ even Sephiroth was scared!' Zack faintly remebered the man clinging to him like a scared pup. 'That's the truth isn' it, you all are nervous all the time. And you don't want anyone to know about it do you...well...I do...' Zack smiled mischiveously. He wanted to actually see their faces this time. Even just a little bit.

'I...I'm not doing anythign wrong. I'm not abusing my authority. I just want to see the looks on their faces is all. It's part of their punishmetn. Just good humored fun...yeah.' Once Zack had convinced himself that what he was doing was for the fun of the job and not his personal pleaure. He started preparing what he would do once the three stepped into the outhouse.

* * *

The outhouse was one of those that was built for many people at once. It was swell lit, and it was...clean as clean as could be. But the smell-

"Oh!" Sephritoh covered his nose a little.

"Ugh..!" Angeal coughed into his arm as Genesis through his head back groaning.

"Oh my GODDESS! What the FUCK?!" his voice carried over the casual trickle of the water fromone of the sinks.

"It's a men's bathroom." Zack commented standing in th door way, "It doesn't smell that bad."

"Yes you!" Genesis groaned and held his nose, "What the hell, no one has heard of soap?!"

"This is a PUBLIC restroom you guys. Trust me the girl's bathroom smells just as bad." Zack added, but felt sweat roll down his neck at the three turned too look at him like he was a monster. "...what?"

"I don't even want to know how you now that..." Angeal grumbled.

"Same." Sephirtoh agreed.

"Diddo." Genesis turned to bathroom stalls. "Ugh...let's just get this over with and go home!"

Genesis began to walk to the stalls in a huff when suddenl his neck was jerked back like something tugged at him. "Ah!" he had to twist around to stop himself from falling over. That's when he realized what it was.

He was stsill wearing the collar.

Zack leaned against the door frame, waving the leashes in his hand casually. "Yoohoo, forgot soemthing?" he whistled at the three's dumbfounded expressions. "I never said your punishment was over. I just asked who needed to pee."

Suddenly, the three flushed, but for different reasons. Spehiroth for embarressment, Genesis for being forgettful, and Angeal was just straight anger.

"Zack enough of this!" Angeal bellowed, "The punishment is over!"

Zack blinked at the man and clenched his fist. "..." he shrgged, "Fine." with a swift movement he took his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial for Director Lazard.

"W-wait Zack!" Sephiroth called out and oh, did he sound desperate. "Angeal is just confused and cranky. You...you said you would walk us...so...uhm..."

Zack almost laughed at how adroable Sephrioth sounded. Him, the Hero of Midgar stuttering like Zack was the most important person in the world. Zack felt evil and horrible all at once and it quiet frankly scared him. Was he going to stop though?

...

The raven haired man sighed and flipped his phone shut. "Walking you all, like walking the dogs. What does the dog usually do on a walk?"

The three fell silent seeming too get the impication.

"Pee. They pee...But!" Zack paused, "I want you all to do soemthing special...you see those mirrors over there?"

Sephrioth turned around and saw what Zack gesteured to. There was a long mirror spannign the width of the wall of the opposite side right over the sinks. Genesis and Angeal started at it too and slowly made their way over to there with Sephrith between them.

"I want you three to take you pants off firt off."

Again, the three turnd to look at the youth like he'd lost his marbles. But every detail of his face implyed he wasn't jokking and was serious.

"What? Genesis did it, why can't ya'll do it?"

Genesis blushed deeperly, was this 'poke fun at him day' or something?

"That's...not the problem...the door...what if soemone..." Angeal trailed off not wanting to finish let alone think about the statement. This was martifying!

"It's a bathroom Angeal. Just do it." Zack waved the phone at them again, "Or maybe I should call it quits...?"

The three stared at each other as if unsure. Zack had bcked them into a corner, what was there to discuss?

Sephiroth glanced long sided at Angeal and Genesis three times before staring at his feet. He ran his tongue over his lips before unfastening his pants.

"Seph-"

"They're just pants Angeal." Genesis said quietly unzipping his own pants.

Angeal had the face of pure disgust watching his two friends undress. Spehiroth and Genesis took a moment to take thier boots off using the unyeilding Angeal as a wall to hold onto. When they finished they slipped their pants off and presceeded to put their boots back on. They never looked up once. At that moment, Angeal felt as left out as he did when they all had to bark. His heart was throbbing painfully. How could these two comply so esily?! Weren't they embaressed?! He knew by looking at Genesis that the man was a litttle, but Sephrioth... Angeal couldn't even begin to put together what _that_ face was. _And does this man need chap stick?_!

"You're next Angeal." Zack hummed happily.

The next moment was done in irrittation for Angeal took his pants off and threw them at Zack since the man had requested the pants of Sephritoh and Genesis as well.

Angeal blushed and pulled his sweater down a littl ebit. He also hated how Sephiroth and Genesis had long coats on to hide what ever underwear they were wearing.

He tried to ignore this and ended up looking in the mirror. This made his tug his sweater down more. Sephiroth and Genesis looked at him in confused. Until they looked at the mirror and realized how embarressing it is to look at yourself pantsless. Granted, non of them had done this before. Never stopped to look or think about it.

"Next, I want you all to lift your shirts and look at yourselves for..." Zack checked his phone, "Three minutes. You guys think you can manage that?"

"O-Of course, that no big deal...creepy though...but no big deal." Genesis scoffed and glanced at Sephiroth and Angeal for support. This was nothing. It's just admiring yourself in the mirror. WHen the two understood like he did, how silly it was to be ashamed of one's body in a mirror, they grabbed the ends of their shirts with a smirk.

"You know..." Zack said suddenly, "I wonder how many fan boys you all have."

The three scowled in confusion.

"I mean, there are homosexuals out there. There are even some in SOLDIER." Zack rambled. Out th corner of his eye he noticed them hesistating and listening. "I don't talk to them, but I hear them always talking about how thick Angeal's thighs are."

"Ugh!" Angeal blushed and gritted his teeth.

"And how perky Genesis' butt is."

"Hihh..." Genesis tugged at his trench coat suddenly.

"And boy, havn't they wondered how big Sephiroth is...he is tall of course."

Sephiroth didn't make a sound. His skin was a beet red.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck grinning, "You know...sometimes I come in here, and even then they talk about you three. Some are more aggressive though. They imagine what you look like."

"That's just...!" Angeal turned a little, upset at what Zack was saying like it made anything better. Men from SOLDIER thought these things?! They went to work with them...! Wait...who was he talking about?!

Angeal felt his mind and hert racing. Standing in front of the mirror was no help either!

'J-Just pull your shirt up...'

"'They have lewd bodies...' that's what they tell me. I sorat see wht they mean..." Zack trailed off then grinned asking, "Doesn't smell like semen in here? Like...a lot more than it should. They must imagin your pantsless bodies and whip it out." Zack did the hand motion of pumping and opened his hands. "I wonder how many would killto jerk off to this moment-"

"ZACK!"

Zack jumpped and fought hard not to laaugh as the three operatives shouted hsi name. He hald thought they would turn and beat him up. He would have accepted it honestly. Maybe he went to far. But...their blushing faces were just took good. He could see the red all the way from where he was standing.

Zack watched as they fumbled with fabric of their clothing, constantly smoothing it out like they were preparing themselves.

So...good!

* * *

'Stupid Zack...stupid...' the three thought in their own way. They couldn't even look at themselves in the mirror now. It was so nerve racking!

All that Zack said...people watched them...they knew girls had a thing bt guys too?! It wasn't far fetched...it just never crossed their minds. They were always beeing watched. With letcherous eyes. What the hell?

'Perverts...pervy...perverted...' The three breathed but they didn't notice their movements were similar. They were in their own worlds trying to make sense of what Zack said. What needed to be done, and how hard their hearts were beating.

Maybe this was more than what they asked for. To be flaunted in public like this...what was the lesson?

'Ugh...' Sephiroth gripped at his trench coat, he already felt naked enough as is.

Genesis did the same feeling hot and sweaty.

Angeal sighed long and heavy biting his llip.

Zack was patient with them as they finally mustered the curage to do it. He didn't scold them for not loking in the mirror though.

'They must be imagining all those eyes on them...' now Zack fished he had recreded the whole thing...

Damn...

What is wrong with him?

* * *

 **Sector 8 Square**

"So, do you see them?"

"Oh yeah I see them. It looks like he put them through hell."

"Meh, they always look like that...so...what'd Zack do?"

"Hey hey hey, You never told me I had to report back. I just had to keep an eye on them in case something went wrong!"

"Reno..."

Reno laughed nervously, he didn't like the angry voice of his 'Master'.

"Alright alright, I'll tell ya what happened later. We have to meet anyway." He smiled feeling his body getting warm already. He wondered what his MAster had planned this time around.

"Alright Reno, you win. Are they coming back?"

"Yeah-hey, are those my collars?" Reno bellowed then relaxed at his Master explained, "Yeah I know I asked you to test them out but come on! Zack is a novice! Does he even think of himself as a Dom?!"

More explaining.

"Hmph, if you say so..." Reno rolled his eyes. "You owe me ok...you better hope Tsung doesn'y catch wind of this. There'll be hell to pay ya' hear...yeah...yeah...ok...nah. They went in. Zack has the collars...I...I think...he's dancing. Yup. Dancing his ass off. I don't know, guess I'lll tell you later~~ Yeah yeah love you~~" Reno kissed the phone before hanging up and sighed as he stood on the stairs to the train station.

"I wanna see how you blossom into a Dom Zack. Really, I do...I alos want to see how well those three handle it."

* * *

 **Oooo whee. That was a long arc huh? Hope ya'll liked it. Sorry iv'e been busy. I hope to update more. Thanks. Oh and uhm, the outhouse was made up. Also, sorry for grammar errors. I'll fix them I promise. OK? Stay tuned. Next part is very SEXXY!**


	31. Chapter 31: Have To Do Something

***Hello Yellow. Yes you all are probably mad...or done with this fanfic. But sometimes I take long hiatuses for personal reasons. I'll try in the near future to warn you all about this because, well you guys are the reason I'm continuing this tale. I thought it was good, and so did you, so enjoy the next part of this...sexy fanfic. I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters. ***

* * *

 **ShinRa Inc. Floor 34**

"Kunel, bro, we need to talk." Zack sighed closing the door to his friend's room.

Kunsel raised his hand to Zack in acceptance. "By all means, I was expecting this."

Zack sat down trying to fight out a potential headache.

It had been at least a month and some days since the last time Zack had literally walked Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal to pee. In all honesty, it still amused Zack, yet he couldn't laugh. Mainly because it hadn't been more than a few days since he punished them! It seemed every time he looked up, the director was calling him for another appointment for the recently mischievous trio. Zack was reaching his limits now.

"The Director doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong but there is something totally wrong here!" Zack ranted pacing back and forth while Kunsel listened quietly. As usualy, Zack was coming to Kunsel for aid. It wasn't bad. Kunsel himself liked the company and help considering now Zack was helping him test products out on a regular it seemed.

"These guys are First Class SOLDIERS. FIRSTS!"

"Yeah." Kunsel agreed.

"There's no freakin' way they get into trouble this much. And if they do its bull!" Zack groaned in irritation.

"No, I think you're right Zack. Sephiroth especially; he's not one to cause constant trouble. Especially the petty kind." Kunsel sighed. His legs folded as he scratched the back of his head.

Zack paused in his pacing to look at the man. "Dude, what are you wearing?" he referred to the helmet like face mask that was covering Kunsel's eyes much like his SOLDIER helmet did.

"Ah, I was just about to go to sleep."

"You always say that." Zack said quickly, "Serioisly, what's under there?'

Zack could could have sworn Kunsel growled at him. "Don't worry about it." Kunsel scratched what Zack assumed to be his eye so he dropped the subject. "Anyway, I believe they are getting in trouble on purpose."

Zack blinked at the man, "You're kidding me right?"

"…."

"Dude, they always complain about the punishments! Why would they—"

"Think about it Zack, do they act completely the same as they did when you first started disciplining them?"

Think about it Zack, do they act completely the same as they did when you first started disciplining them?"

Zack didn't say anything. He thought long and hard about all that's happened. Having them bark, pee themselves, freak out…

Since then, they…haven't acted the same. Yes, Angeal may still act himself. Reluctant and sometimes angry believing he was above being under Zack's authority. That usually didn't last long however. He'd cave in and be silent like Sephiroth; who, at least responds to what Zack does with acceptance….(man needs chap stick lip a mother-)

And then there's Genesis who acts…

"…." Zack blinked at the ceiling stopping his thought. "They want to be punished on purpose."

"Bingo." Kunsel snapped his fingers putting his hands behind him to lean back.

"But I don't get it man…" the raven haired operative shook his head completely miffed by the whole realization. "I just don't get it."

"Well, why do YOU enjoy punishing them?" the masked man asked onto the silent Zack. "I think you should ask them yourself. Who knows, you might just find a middle ground between the four of you."

* * *

 **ShinRa Inc. SOLDIER Director's Office**

Director Lazard sat across from his desk looking at his week's schedule. ShinRa Operatives are supposed to be present in the media for their annual interviews and even public appreciation. Most of the time things went smoothly; however, when he thought about Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth, he felt his blood boil. The three had been meeting less than stellar behavioral expectations. He wondered if Zack was even doing his job. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to look into it, nor did he have time to find a replacement let alone take care of them himself. For the time being, he'll have to let things stay as they were. He just hoped nothing will go wrong.

In honest, he was worried about one of them misbehaving. Well, not really misbehave.

"Now…how to make him actually stay still…" Lazard sighed in thought.

No one has brought it up, but for years Sephiroth has messed up ever image he's appeared in for the media. It would not kill him to hold still—or blink-during a photo. "Just once…just once!" Lazard groaned into his gloved hands. He had to do something. Make a difference. If only he knew how.

"….." he knew the idea he had was stupid. It provably wouldn't even work. "But this is important so I have to try something. " he pressed the button on the answering machine calling for his receptionist. "Can you call Zack Fair to my office please?"

* * *

 ***And that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. We are working up to some Seph and Zack alone time. It's sure to be...well...you know. Bye for now. Comments are always appreciated***


End file.
